Poisoned Fruit
by Sweet Little Darling
Summary: AU. "Niklaus, Katerina is pregnant and carrying your child." What if Klaus got newly human Katherine Pierce pregnant instead of Hayley? Now Katherine has to deal with being pregnant with her enemy's child and Klaus has to make peace with Katherine. And then there's Elijah. Kalijah. Stebekah.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Things I have changed.**

1) In my story, episode 4x20 actually takes places after 4x23.

2) No side effects of the cure (aging rapidly) the only side effect is that Katherine can't drink vampire blood.

3) No Nadia, and Silas is buried at the bottom of the quarry. Stefan isn't trapped in the safe for the summer.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

"Bye, bye little girl." Katherine Pierce sneered. She was so close. So close to getting everything she finally wanted, freedom and to get rid of her pure as white snow, doppelganger Elena Gilbert. Yes, today was a good day.

Elena growled as she fished into her jacket pocket and pulled out the cure. She stuffed the cure inside Katherine's mouth and crushed her jaw shut.

Katherine's eyes widened in horror and she tasted the cure dissolving in her mouth. It taste disgusting, like overcooked cabbage.

No, no this could not be happening to her. Her life could not end like this, like a measly human. She could feel her muscles relaxing and her vision fading as she passed out on the floor next to Elena.

Elena smirked. "Have a nice human life, Katherine."

* * *

><p>Katherine had no idea what she was still doing in Mystic Falls. She should be running for the hills, except she had no idea where she should run off to, in the first place. She had woken up in the hallway of Mystic Falls high school bruised and in seriously need of a drink.<p>

It took her a minute to realize her faith. She was human.

She gave out a little whimper as she sat up quickly and wobbled towards the entrance. What was she supposed to do? She was a goner, she was as good as dead.

The cooled breeze greeted her when she exited the school. She looked around like a lost puppy, the graduated students had long since left. She didn't have a car, nor wouldn't be able to steal one without her precious compulsion.

She looked in her pockets. Lip gloss, gum, her broken cell phone, and ten dollars. This was not good, not at all.

Not knowing what to do, or where she was going to sleep for that matter, this still was very new for her she went to the one place that was good for a time of sorrow. A bar. The Mystic Falls Grill and bar was empty and thank God neither Elena, little Gilbert, or Matt were here to look at a defeated Katherine.

_They're probably throwing a party,_ Katherine thought bitterly as she settled down on the stool. "One whisky, please. No, a shot. Double."

The bar tender raised an eyebrow as if saying, aren't you underage?

Katherine glared back.

While waiting for the bartender to serve her, her drink she kicked off her boots and realized much to her horror that her ankle was three times more swollen than it had been at the school. She cursed Elena under her breath.

She was so concentrated on the drink in front of her that she didn't noticed when someone sat next to her. The voice chuckled and whispered in her ear. "Hello, Katerina."

"Klaus!" she yelped as she dropped the glass on the floor, breaking it. What the hell, was Klaus doing here? She thought that he would have left for New Orleans days by now. Oh, wait he probably couldn't miss Blondie's graduation if his suit was any indication.

Klaus tsked, "Messy, messy."

Katherine felt whatever color she had left leave her face. Her instinct told her to run. Forgetting her ankle and her newfound humanity she started to leap out of her chair. As soon as her foot touched the ground she let out a squeal of pain and sat back down on the stool, trying to ignore the tears of pain that wanted to come out.

Even Klaus looked disappointed. "Oh, come on at least try. If you give up, that's no fun for me. I'll even give you a ten second advantage. Go."

"I can't ok," she snapped, feeling like bursting into tears more than ever. "Literally minutes ago that stupid bitch, Elena force fed me the cure. I'm human!"

Klaus looked at her almost amused. She hated that smile. "Katerina Petrova defeated by a baby vampire, her own shadow self. That is indeed sad."

"Shut up." She hissed.

Klaus grabbed her wrist and tighten his grip on it, not enough to break it, but to make her whimper in pain. "Watch that pretty little mouth of yours, Katerina or I will have to kill you."

Katherine looked at him suspiciously. "You're not going to kill me, why?"

Klaus smirked. "I had a pretty good day so far, consider yourself lucky and besides I don't want to dirty my new suit."

"Thanks for your consideration." She said flatly. "Well, as lovely as this meeting has been. I really should be going-"

Klaus smirked as he took a sip of his drink. "I hope the park bench is comfortable. It's mighty cold tonight, wouldn't want you to catch a cold."

Katherine froze. Klaus was right, she didn't have a place to stay.

"I'm not leaving New Orleans until tomorrow," Klaus mused. "I guess I could be humble enough to give you a place to stay. For the right price of course, it can't be comfortable walking around with that ankle."

"Let me guess," she narrowed her eyes. "You want my super doppelganger blood to make new hybrids."

Klaus raised an eyebrow. "Not quite."

* * *

><p>Klaus managed to open the door of his house, without once pulling away from Katherine. Katherine wrapped her arms around his neck as he gave her neck a small bite. Klaus might have been a psychotic ass, but the man was great in bed she had to admit that. And having sex with him really was a small price to pay for a roof under her head and half decent treatment.<p>

"Upstairs." Katherine said between kisses. "Ankle. Please, Klaus."

Surprisingly Klaus did as he was told and scooped her up in his arms and plopped her on his bed. He tore off her black blouse and with trembling hands she removed his pants.

Klaus let out a little growl as he pressed himself against Katherine. Katherine removed his shirt as the night slowly turned to dawn.

-End of Chapter One-

Please review


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

When Katherine woke up she found out that she was alone in Klaus's large, European imported bed. The white sheets that had been so crisp and perfect looking when Klaus had first laid her on the bed were now messy and completely tangled.

She was still completely naked. Not wanting to walk around naked in Klaus's house, she wrapped the sheet around her body and wobbled towards the bathroom. Everything was in its precise order and Katherine couldn't help, but feel that she was in a hotel room.

She turned on the shower and winced as she felt the hot water on her sore, bruised skin. With the beating that Elena had given her, plus the fact that Klaus wasn't what you called a gentle lover Katherine was lucky that she could still walk.

Her ankle was still a little bit swollen. She would have to ask Klaus for some of his blood. Or beg most likely.

She got out of the shower and wrapped her body in the towel, not caring that her hair was still wet. Surely, Klaus wouldn't care about a little water.

She frowned when she stepped back into the room. Where were her clothes? Someone had removed her clothes and made the bed while she was in the shower.

"Miss Petrova?"

Katherine looked confused at the mention of her former name. A college girl stood in front of her holding a garment bag, a pink bag from a well-known lingerie store, and a smaller bag from a makeup counter.

"Is this for me?" she asked confused.

"Yes, Mr. Mikaelson says they're are gifts. He's waiting for you for breakfast."

Katherine found herself dressing in a black, pencil skirt, a white and black polka dot blouse, and black heels (another form of Klaus' secret torture, who was obviously referring to her swollen ankle.) She did her make up modestly and blow dried her hair, trying to go for the innocent look in case that Klaus had woken up in a bad mood and wanted to strangle her.

But to her surprise when she finally managed to wobble down the stairs Klaus was merrily eating breakfast, and there was even a place for her. Lovely. She was starving.

"Morning," she said lightly as she grabbed a piece of toast and started buttering it. "You're in a good mood."

"And why shouldn't I be?" Klaus shot back, mockingly. "I had a little tigress come into my bed last night."

Katherine snorted into her tea. "And what about Caroline, if you don't mind my asking? I thought you had promised her eternal love."

Klaus shrugged. "I told her that I would wait for her. That does not mean that I have to remain as saintly as a monk for the rest of my life while she runs around with that wolf boy."

"Good for you."

He peered at her new clothes. "I'm guessing you liked the clothes."

"You have surprisingly good taste," she pointed out. "And since you got rid of my clothes, my only other option was your silk sheet." She paused, wanting to get to the point. "So what now?"

"I have no idea what you mean, love." Klaus told her. "Ours was simply a one night stand, if you're looking for something more I'm afraid you'll be disappointed. After we finish our breakfast, we'll say our tearful goodbye and I'll head up to New Orleans."

Katherine looked at him confused. This was almost innocent compare to usual Klaus standard. "Aren't you going to kill me?" she blurted out. "You know, for your chased you for 500 years revenge scenario?"

"Why bother," he shrugged. "You're going to die sooner rather than later. Besides I prefer you like this, it reminds me of the old days when you were pathetic and a weakling."

Katherine scowled and ate the rest of her breakfast in silence, at least Klaus was gentlemanly enough to walk her to the door.

"Can you give me some blood, for my ankle? It's still a little swollen."

"I rather not, love. I enjoy watching you limp."

She cocked her head. "Well, I guess this is the end, enemy to enemy."

"Well, at least we had a final farewell," Klaus pulled out a small, stack of hundred dollars bills tied up tightly together. He placed it in her palm. "Here. For your troubles."

"Thank you for not making me feel like a cheap whore," Katherine snorted, but pocketed the money anyway. "It's is weird that I just slept with my worst enemy?"

Klaus gave a slow smirk. "Honey, you just slept with the devil himself."

* * *

><p><em>One Month Later. . .<em>

Katherine opened the fridge and scowled when she saw what they had in store for breakfast. Blood bags, booze, expired yogurt, and pizza from last night's dinner and lunch. Marvelous. "Would it kill you guys to buy real food?" she snapped, but took the pizza anyway and heat it up in the microwave. "You do know that pizza is really fattening right? It's bad enough that I'm human, so I would like to stay in my regular jeans size."

Katherine had spent the first month of the summer at the Salvatore estate, courtesy of Stefan mostly since Damon and Elena would kick her out the first chance they got. As if it wasn't bad enough that she had to wear Elena's hand me down clothes, she had been forced to eat take out every day since the rest of the residents, besides Jeremy survived on blood bags. The only time she didn't eat take out was when Stefan felt slightly pitiful towards her and made her a sandwich or pasta.

Come to think of it, Katherine had spended most of the summer whining to Stefan and she secretly thought Stefan didn't mind since he didn't once complain, and she guessed he would rather deal with her tantrums than see Damon and Elena having sex all over the place.

"Tell me again why she's staying here?" Elena grumbled. "Surely she has one person that likes her."

"She did, but that person dumped her for Klaus." Damon said loving the displeased look on Katherine's face. "And besides you know how Stefan has no backbone at all when it comes to Katherine."

"It would help," Stefan said dryly as he stepped inside the living room. "If you two tried to be at least considerate of her situation. Especially, since she wouldn't be here making our lives miserable if Elena hadn't shoved the cure down her throat."

Elena looked hurt. "She was trying to kill me!"

Katherine rolled her eyes as she took the pizza out. "Oh, get over it Elena!"

"Honestly, can't we just place her in an adoption center?" Damon mumbled. "I'm sure someone would want a vain, shallow, manipulative bitch."

Stefan sighed. Really, he was only staying in the house for Katherine's sake, even though he no longer had any romantic attachment towards her Stefan being Stefan couldn't help, but feel slightly pitiful of her situation. Especially since he saw how much she was struggling with her newfound humanity and honestly she was a distraction that kept his mind far away from Elena and Damon's happy relationship.

"Would it kill you to be a little, I don't know- nicer?" Stefan asked as he watched in amusement as Katherine took a bite of pizza.

"For them," she swallowed. "Yes. Especially since I'm in a delicate condition now."

Stefan snorted. "You're far from delicate."

Katherine was about to answer with a sarcastic response when her stomach did a flip and she felt something rise up in her throat. Oh, no not again. She faced the sink and vomited whatever pizza she had eaten and something green.

Damon groaned from the couch. "Not in my sink!"

Stefan patted her back and looked at her pityingly. "You're ok. You're ok. It's probably just the pizza."

"It's not the pizza!" Katherine scowled as she cleaned the sink. She felt like crying like a three year old, she hated feeling like this. Weak, and wanting other people to comfort her. "My stomach been so upset for the past week, everything makes me want to throw up."

Damon gave a little laugh from the couch. "Who have you been screwing? You sound like you're pregnant."

They weren't greeted by the usual Katherine Pierce reply. Her mind raced back to a month ago. Her only sexual experience as a human had been with Klaus a month ago, before he left. But Klaus couldn't have impregnated her . . . right? It's probably just the flu or something. She tried to reassure herself.

"I'll be right back." She said grabbing her purse and practically running out of the doorway.

Elena called out. "Where are you going?"

"Um, to the drugstore I need a new eyelash curler. Won't be long." She said hastily.

While Elena and Stefan exchanged confused looks, Damon settled back into his chair. "Yep, she's knocked up."

-End of Chapter Two-

Thank you so much for your reviews! I know Katherine and Klaus are like eternal enemies or whatever, but they would make a pretty sexy, powerful, and dangerous couple if they ever got together. I kind of always wanted at least a kiss scene between them in TVD, but Kalijah will always be my main ship. Elijah and Rebekah will find out that Klaus got Katherine pregnant in the next chapter and neither of them will be too happy about it for different reasons.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"Katherine, you ok?" Stefan knocked on the door.

"I'm fine!" Katherine called out trying to keep her voice from trembling. She was sitting on the toilet, glancing at the pregnancy stick that she had been forced to buy to keep herself from going insane. By this time tomorrow the whole town of Mystic Falls would probably think that Elena Gilbert was pregnant.

No, but it wasn't Elena, the lucky immortal bitch that had gotten stupidly knocked up. It had been her. By Klaus. That was the only other explanation, he had been the only person she had, had sex with ever since she became human. And apparently his super hybrid sperm and her overexcited ovaries had thought it would be the perfect time to have a baby. Yippee!

She kept staring at the stupid pink plus sign hoping it would disappear, but it was still there.

Katherine groaned.

"Katherine?"

"I said I'm fine." Katherine kicked the door in response.

"Will you just leave her alone?" Damon told his baby brother. "She's probably glancing at herself in the mirror counting down the days she has left of being bitchy and beautiful."

"Shut up, Damon!" Katherine yelled from the bathroom.

Stefan sighed. "Will you please stop antagonizing her?"

Damon shrugged as he left the hall. "If she didn't want me around, she shouldn't have turned me."

"Believe me, I regret it every day." Katherine mumbled. She waited a few seconds before she opened the door and slightly gave Stefan a come here sign. Confused, Stefan stepped into the bathroom. "I'm pregnant." She blurted out.

Stefan sighed, he didn't look surprise, more like he expected it. She felt like a sixteen year old girl telling her father she was pregnant. "Who's the father? Is it someone here in town?"

Katherine bit her lip. "Something like that."

"Katherine, spit it out."

Katherine lowered her head. "I think, it's Klaus's."

Stefan looked at her as if she were crazy. "Katherine, stop fooling around Klaus can't have children and I seriously doubt you will sleep with the man that made your life miserable for the past 500 years."

She flushed. "Well-"

Stefan groaned and knocked his head against the tile wall. "Please tell me you didn't sleep with him."

"It was only one time." She said defensively. "It was the night of graduation, I was sad and miserable and drunk and Klaus being Klaus offered me a little deal. He offered me a place to stay and a life card if we had a . . . night of passion."

"Ok, let's say you're right," Stefan closed his eyes and forced himself to think. "Can Klaus even reproduce?"

"I don't know! He's a hybrid, doesn't that make him super human or something? He's half wolf so maybe he can reproduce. Oh God, I'm pregnant with Klaus' baby, I rather be in hell!" she practically shrieked like a maniac.

Stefan placed both hands on Katherine's shoulders and steadied her. "Katherine, calm down. We'll figure something out."

Katherine let out a little whimper. "What do you suggest we do?"

"Go to New Orleans."

* * *

><p>Elena had to blink several times before the news finally got through her head. Katherine was pregnant. Expecting a child. At some point in her life, she would have thought that she would be the one pregnant, but instead it was her doppelganger. Oh, the irony.<p>

Stefan switched his gaze from Caroline, Damon, and Elena. He had decided to tell these three first since Damon and Elena had been forced to room with Katherine and he had heard that Klaus had a crush on Caroline. "Did you guys hear what I said?"

"You mean about Katherine getting knocked up by the Original hybrid?" Damon took a sip of his bottle of whisky. "Believe me, we heard."

Elena raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure, its Klaus though . . . all of us know how friendly Katherine can be when she really wants too."

Stefan gave her a disapproving look. "She claims that she hasn't slept with anyone else and I choose to believe her. The baby was conceive during graduation, so she's roughly one month pregnant."

"They slept together the night of graduation?" Caroline shrieked.

"How is that significant, Blondie?" Damon demanded.

Caroline flushed and turned away, lost in her own world.

Elena looked up at Stefan. "So what is she going to do now?"

"More importantly why are we the ones that are forming Katherine's pregnancy council," Caroline looked around. "Where is the Mommy to be?"

"Uh, sleeping." He said.

"Oh, please," Damon frowned. "She's probably trying to drown herself in the tub, I know I would if I were carrying the devil's spawn."

"Does Klaus know?" Elena asked. "Is she going to tell him?"

"How exactly do you want to tell the most powerful Original vampire that he knocked up the now human girl Katherine Pierce that he has been chasing for 500 years?" Damon said sarcastically. "Via text message?"

Stefan raised an eyebrow. "I'm actually taking her to New Orleans to tell Klaus himself."

* * *

><p>"Come on, you need to eat," Stefan crossed his arms over his chest and watched as Katherine played with leftover pancakes and maple syrup. "Especially-"<p>

"Especially now, that I'm pregnant?" she replied moodily. She glanced longely at the lively, streets of New Orleans. She should be there dancing, drinking, and having fun. Not being in a small café with Stefan trying not to worry if she was going to get morning sickness again. "I don't even know why I should bother, because we know what Klaus will do, he'll tell me to get rid of it or if I'm lucky he'll break my neck."

Stefan smiled at her with pity. "You never know."

Katherine let out a frustrated sigh. "I know Klaus better than you do, and besides he's not exactly the warm, fuzzy type. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why did you bring me here?" Katherine asked. "I mean you could have just dumped me into the first plane towards New Orleans, but instead you came all this way with me. Why?"

Stefan sighed and looked at her strangely. "Because you're human now and pregnant and alone and scared. Besides it wasn't like I had anything better to do in Mystic Falls, I'd like a change of scenery."

"And you'll worry that Klaus will throw my body in a river and call it an accident," she said flatly.

Stefan gave a small smile. "And that too."

Katherine started holding her hands nervously. "How about we just send him an email or something? He can't kill us through a computer screen."

"Katherine," Stefan replied in a teasing sort of voice. "It was hard enough running from Klaus for 500 years, I think it's going to be harder now as a pregnant human and wearing heels."

She rolled her eyes.

Stefan patted her hand and excused himself to pay the check. She slightly turned around and when she saw Stefan busying himself she ran through the back door of the café.

_Sorry, Stefan_, she mused. _But I'm a sitting duck in there._

She had barely walked two steps when a curly hair woman smiled at her. "Miss Pierce?"

Katherine looked at her quizzically. "Yes?"

"I need you to come with me."

Katherine scoffed. "You've got to be kidding me."

The woman sighed. "I thought you might say that."

Katherine felt a sharp pain in the back of her neck as she drifted into unconsciousness.

-End of Chapter Three-

I know I promised Elijah and Rebekah in this chapter, but I decided to place that scene in the next chapter instead. Thanks for your reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Katherine opened her eyes slowly, mentally cursing her pounding headache. With shaking arms she sat up and looked around. What. The. Hell?

She was lying in the dirt in a place that looked like a complete swamp. There were dozens of witches surrounding her and mumbling something that sounded to her like prayers, as if Katherine were some holy saint.

Desperately wishing that she still had her vampire speed, she attempted to exit the circle only to be bounced back. "Fuck!" she cursed under her breath. A shield. She should have known.

"Be patient." One of the witches with curly, dark hair scolded. "We need to concentrate and you've already caused enough trouble."

"Excuse me?" she snapped. "I sure as hell don't know who any of you witches are. Why did you bring me here?"

The witches ignored her as they continued mumbling under their breath. Katherine tried to talk to them, bargain with them but they didn't seem to hear her.

Am I going to die? She couldn't help asking herself. She sank to her knees and decided to ignore the witches. Or try to anyway. She desperately wished that she had listen to Stefan and stayed with him.

* * *

><p>Stefan turned around and began walking back to their table. He frowned when he saw that it was empty, even Katherine's purse was gone. Katherine had left, that little sneak.<p>

Trying hard not to panic that he had just lost the pregnant, now human doppelganger Stefan exited the café. He looked around the busy streets hoping to at least catch a glimpse of Katherine, but nothing.

"Crap, Katherine." He fumbled with his phone as he opened his address book. The person on the other side quickly answered.

"Hey, Stefan."

Stefan sighed. "Hey, Matt sorry I know I'm interrupting you and Rebekah's vacation, but I was hoping you could do me a favor. Can you ask Rebekah where Klaus is staying?"

There was some bickering through the other end until Matt said. "It was hard, but I got it. Do you have a pen ready?"

* * *

><p>"Well, I must admit that you've done a good job, Marcellus." Klaus said a bit sourly as he and Marcel walked around the house that had had once belonged to Klaus and his family. "Raising this city all by yourself especially after that nasty accident with my father."<p>

Marcel grinned modistedly, trying not to brag. "I did what I could. Oh, trouble. An intruder in the quarter."

Klaus peeked through the balcony and saw Stefan visibly arguing with three of Marcel's nightwalkers. He had an annoyed expression on his face and Klaus guessed that someone back in Mystic Falls was in desperate need of hybrid blood.

"He's ok. Let him up."

Marcel looked bewildered. "That's not how things are done-"

Klaus ignored him. "Stefan, over here."

Stefan catch his glance and used his vampire speed to reach the balcony where Klaus and Marcel were currently talking. Klaus did his best to hide his pleasure. "Stefan, what an unusual, but nonetheless welcome surprise. Let me guess your brother or sweet little Elena got bitten by a werewolf, and you being the hero want some of my blood."

"This isn't about them," he said firmly. "This is about Katherine."

Klaus raised an eyebrow. "What about Katerina? Please, don't tell me she is still giving you trouble, that is quite pathetic."

"Will you listen?" he demanded. "This is more serious than you think, Katherine is human."

"I know that, Stefan and I suspect that Katerina isn't the least bit joyous of her new found humanity."

"Well, you're not entirely wrong." Stefan eyed Marcel suspiciously. "Is there someplace we can talk?"

Klaus shrugged, "By all means, Marcel don't mind Stefan Salvatore, he's always a grump when he's nervous." His cell phone rang and Klaus looked annoyed at the caller ID-Elijah.

"Ah, brother impeccable timing. I was just offering Stefan a drink. You might want to join us."

"Stefan?"

"You know the Salvatore that we both like."

"Actually, I think both of you should head to the cemetery," Elijah said sounding stiffer than usual. "Someone has some news for you."

* * *

><p>"What do the witches want with my brother?" Elijah quietly asked as he and the witch, Sophie walked through the cemetery.<p>

"Isn't obvious? We have a vampire problem thanks to Marcel the tyrant and we've been trying to fight back and let's just say that we had lost all hope until my sister, Jane Anne caught the whiff of a special girl that seemed to be involved with your brother. They spend some time together and the girl ended up pregnant."

Elijah raised an eyebrow. "That's impossible."

Sophie scoffed. "Believe me, nothing's impossible." She shouted. "Bring her out."

Two, annoyed face witches came out holding Katherine by both arms. "Hey, back off!"

"Katerina." Elijah let out a deep breath. He had said his goodbyes to Katerina. He had certainly not expected to see her in only a matter of months.

Katherine looked equally surprise to see Elijah. "Elijah, what are you doing here?"

The question fell on deaf ears and he switched his gaze from Sophie to Katerina. His ears perked up, he heard the distant thumping of a human heart coming from Katherine's midsection. He gulped. "Are you trying to tell me that the girl my brother impregnated was Katerina?"

"What the hell just came out of your mouth, Elijah?"

Elijah and Katherine turned towards Stefan and Klaus who had just come in. Stefan instantly relaxed when he saw Katherine. "Katherine, what the hell is wrong with you? I've been looking for your everywhere!"

"I didn't exactly leave on my own free will." She said glaring at the witches.

"Enough," Klaus boomed. "I want to know why you dragged me out here, Elijah."

Elijah gulped, and he had to control his anger and disbelief as he said. "Niklaus, Katerina is carrying your child."

In a flash Klaus had pinned Katherine against one of the tombstone. "You've been with someone else admit it! Now you want to blame the bastard on me, bad move sweetheart."

"Oh, please don't think that highly of yourself!" Katherine hissed. "I've been bored out of my mind all day, with the witches chanting who knows what. Believe me, I wouldn't lie especially about this."

"Klaus, she's telling the truth." Stefan said firmly. "Let her go."

"We want Marcel dead and the witches back in control and you're going to help us." Sophie warned. "If you don't-Katherine won't live to get her first ultrasound."

"Why are you dragging me along?" Katherine snapped.

Klaus cocked his head to the side and glared at Katherine. He gave a malicious smile. "Kill her and the baby. Why do I care?"

* * *

><p>"Wait? What?" Rebekah demanded once she had heard Elijah's little "news." "If this is some kind of sick joke, it's not funny. I'm in Paris trying to relax while you jump this news on me."<p>

"Believe me, Rebekah," Elijah said pacing. "I'm not exactly jumping with joy at having to repeat it a third time."

"I just can't believe it," she mumbled. "Katherine fucking Pierce pregnant with Nik's baby, it sounds like a messed up fairytale. What's worse is that she got the cure and is now starting a family something that should have been mine."

Elijah sighed. Rebekah was making everything about herself again. "If it makes you feel any better, I don't think Katerina is happy at all with the news. Rebekah, I need you to come home, your family needs you."

Rebekah scoffed. "I don't think so. I don't want to be two feet near that two face bastard that I'm forced to call my brother and his now pregnant, bitchy human doppelganger. No thanks, I want to finish my summer in peace. Follow my advice, Elijah and you do the same."

"Please think this through."

"I already have. Goodbye, Elijah."

"Elijah." Katherine stood behind him, looking slightly nervous for the first time and trembling from the cold. "Can we talk . . . please?"

Elijah looked at her for a few seconds, before he placed his suit jacket across her shoulders. Whatever trace of a hopeful smile that Katherine had was erased by the next words. "I'm afraid, Katerina that we have nothing to discuss."

-End of Chapter Four-

Thank you so much for your reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"Katherine," Stefan paused a few feet away from where Katherine watched Elijah's retreating figure. "Are you ok?"

Katherine gave him a fake smile. "Just peachy, let's get the hell out of here before Klaus actually does the killing part."

"Fine. We'll rent a room and head back home tomorrow morning."

"I told you this was a waste of time," Katherine said frustrated as she sat on top of a grave and hugged her knees together. "Did you really think that Klaus and I were going to start a big, happy life together? And Elijah is so disgusted by me that he won't even look at me, and now you expect me to go back to Mystic Falls where everyone hates me including your brother and my doppelganger. No way." She began walking away.

Stefan easily catch up next to her. "Katherine, you can't just leave."

She scoffed. "Watch me."

"Fine, where are you going to go?" he protested. "You don't have any money and I'm not going on some wild goose chase all around the world."

Katherine hesitated. "Fine, you can ditch me and got back to your precious Elena, just do me one favor first."

Stefan sighed. "Ok, what?"

"Take me to the hospital. I want an abortion and I want to get rid of this baby as soon as possible. Being human officially sucks, I don't need to add single mom to the list."

Stefan groaned.

Katherine widened her eyes. "Please, please Stefan."

Before either of them could argue more on the subject, Sophie stood behind them looking at them suspiciously. "You can't leave."

Katherine crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Sophie. "Oh, I'm sorry did you really think I was going to stick around? Oh, honey then you're in for a real disappointment. Didn't you hear, Klaus he wants nothing to do with the baby and neither do I."

Sophie pricked her finger with a safety pin.

"Ow!" Katherine yelped as her own hand started bleeding.

Stefan grabbed her hand and noticed the blood. "What the hell did you do?"

"The spell that my sister did before she was killed, wasn't just to confirm her pregnancy, but it also linked me to Katherine. So if anything happens to me it happens to Katherine as well. You can't leave the quarter." She looked at her watch. "I'm not afraid of dying and you have until midnight to change Klaus' mind."

* * *

><p>Klaus was so angry that he felt like he could kill the entire town in under ten minutes. But he won't. Yet anyway. He closed his eyes, he had heard the baby's heartbeat. How the hell had he managed to get Katerina pregnant? Their night had been a simple one night stand and now a month later she comes, claiming that she was carrying his child with Stefan Salvatore acting like her damn bodyguard.<p>

"I'm in no mood to talk," Klaus said moodily. "How many times do I have to tell you to leave me alone?"

"Your words no longer have any effect," Elijah said sharply. "Tell me Niklaus, I know that werewolves can reproduce, so is there the slightest possibly that this child might be yours?"

Klaus looked at his brother mockingly. "And if it is, so what? You are so transparent, Elijah jealous that I spent the night with your beloved Katerina? If you weren't half the fool that I know you are you wouldn't have broken up with her in the first place."

"I did it for my family."

"And look how that turned out." Klaus said sarcastically. "Katerina is about to become family. If it's any consolation I know why you didn't kill her sooner. She is a Goodness in bed, these 500 years have been good to her."

Elijah let out a hiss as he pressed Klaus against the wall. "Don't talk about her like that!"

"It's not my fault that you weren't man enough to ask her to stick around." He pushed Elijah. "But hey, she's knocked up. She'll all yours, you two can start a happy little family. On second thought the witches have probably killed her by now. Sorry, mate."

Elijah grabbed one of the iron bars from the fence and used it to hit Klaus across the face. "I will not let you walk away from this, despite my displeasure of the situation. This is the best thing that ever happened to you."

"Is that so?" Klaus grabbed the iron bar from Elijah and whacked him to the ground. "You're a sentimental fool, Elijah."

"Perhaps," Elijah said. "But I've lasted this long, haven't if?"

* * *

><p>"What are you two idiots doing here?" Klaus growled because when he reached his house he found Stefan and Katherine sitting in front of the entrance. Stefan looked stressed as he fiddled with his phone and Katherine looked grouchy and was clutching Elijah's jacket like a security blanket.<p>

Katherine stood up and glared at Klaus. "We need to talk."

"I don't think so, love."

"Klaus, listen," Stefan said irritably.

"Sophie linked herself to me and the baby," Katherine blurted out. "And I know you hate my guts, but if you're not willing to do it for me then do it for the baby. And if you don't want it, then I'll leave first thing tomorrow morning and end this pregnancy by myself."

"Katherine!"

"Well, I'm not going to beg him to reconsider!"

Klaus ignored their bickering as he heard the faint heartbeat from Katherine's midsection. A baby's heartbeat. His baby's heartbeat. He straightened up, he could care less about Katerina, but the baby in her womb was his family. It was his and no one could take it away. "Where is Sophie?"

"At the cemetery." Stefan replied.

"Good, Stefan you're coming with me." He eyed Katherine. "And you, go inside the last thing I want is for you to get pneumonia and die, and make this whole ordeal a big waste."

"I appreciate the concern." Katherine said sarcastically.

* * *

><p>"Elijah."<p>

Elijah closed his eyes and forced himself to turn around. He was glad that Klaus was slowly accepting his child, but that did not mean that he was at all happy that his pregnant former lover was staying here.

"We need to talk," Katherine was also avoiding his eyes. "Please."

"I believe we have said everything that we need to say to each other-"

"Stop, ok?" she snapped. "Stop shutting me out. I know that you don't want to be near me and that me sleeping with Klaus screwed up everything. Elijah, you need to know that I'm sorry and that the last thing I wanted is for any of this to happen-"

"I believe you," Elijah said curtly. "I'm sorry, Katherine, but that doesn't really change much."

"So, we're back to Katherine now, huh?" she rested her hand on an object. Their conversation wasn't much, but at least they were talking. She removed the sheet and found out that it was a crib.

"You're a part of this family now, Katherine." He said. "And you will have my protection and my respect, but whatever we had . . . you must know that it cannot go on."

Katherine let out a little scoff of disbelief. "One night of expensive whisky and bad choices puts you on the forbidden list. I get it."

"You're Klaus' now-"

"I am not Klaus' anything," she growled. "I am a human being and even if he got me knocked up, that does not mean that I'm going to do everything he says. Thought me being human kind of limits the situation."

Elijah held back a smile at her determination. "I will protect you, I swear."

"This may be hard for to believe, Elijah but I've been taking care of myself for the past 500 years without anyone helping me." She patted his shoulder before she left.

-End of Chapter Five-

Thanks so much for your reviews


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"A secret weapon?" Elijah raised an eyebrow as he and Klaus disappeared into the next room. "In the time that we have not been in New Orleans it seems Marcel has created a small army of vampires and this so call secret weapon. But I believe if we work together we may still be able to salvage and reclaim this city."

Klaus paced around the room. "And what of Rebekah? Has she finally pouted long enough to join the fun? I assume she knows about the fact that she is about to become an aunt soon?"

Elijah took a deep breath as he started to lazily rearrange old books from a bookshelf. The fact that his Katerina and Klaus had conceived a child was still a sensitive subject for him. All though he had told Katerina that things between them were over, he still couldn't get over the fact that he still had some lingering feelings towards her. "She has made it clear of her disinterest, as for the baby, let's just say our little sister wasn't too pleased to hear that Katerina got the cure."

"Well, I hope she stays away," Klaus replied bitterly. "In my hopes to reclaim this town from Marcel, I don't need her to be a possible leverage, Katerina and the baby are more than enough. However, I still have one weakness that Marcel could use against me."

Elijah crinkled his eyebrows in confusion. "And what is that?"

Klaus smirked as he shoved the dagger inside Elijah's chest. "You, dear brother."

* * *

><p>Stefan cleared his throat and Katherine looked up from where she had been staring pathetically at the wooden crib feeling sorry for herself. Stefan leaned in against the edge of the wall. "So what do you want to do now?"<p>

"Drown myself in vodka."

Stefan gave a little smile. "I mean about the baby situation."

"Right, the baby situation," she placed a hand on her stomach. No, she wasn't getting any bigger at least for now. "Well, there's nothing much we can do. Klaus changed his mind and I'm being held prisoner against my will in New Orleans by arrogant witches that a month ago I could easily ripped their heads off."

"I'm leaving, Katherine." Stefan told her and he saw the nervousness creep up in her face again.

"So soon?" she blurted out. "I mean why not stay? Do you really want to go back to boring, little Mystic Falls?"

"I'm not going back to Mystic Falls." He let her know. Nope, he would go crazy if he had to see his brother and his former girlfriend kiss one more time. "Besides being in the same town as Klaus, not a good combination."

Katherine rested her chin against a palm of her hand. "You didn't seem to mind back in the twenties in Chicago."

"That was ripper Stefan." Before Stefan could continue saying anything more, Klaus placed a hand on his shoulder. He had a pleased look on his face that made Katherine nervous.

"Goody. Both of you are here. Family meeting in the living room."

* * *

><p>Like the rest of the house everything was tastefully decorated and Katherine recognize the type of stiff chairs that they has used back in the 19th century. She rested her hands on her thighs and looked around confused. There were only three people sitting. Her, Stefan, and Klaus.<p>

Stefan seemed to be thinking the same thing because he said. "Not much of a family meeting, especially since the two of us aren't even your family."

Klaus shook his head as if Stefan had said the silliest thing in the world. "Nonsense, Stefan we've known each other since the twenties and Katerina is carrying my child, which unfortunately forces me to interact with her."

Katherine ignored the insult. "Shouldn't we have Elijah and Rebekah here? I mean unless your madness has finally driven them away."

Klaus smirked as he leaned back into his chair. He couldn't wait to see her face. "Actually, Rebekah is in Prague with the football player."

Katherine wrinkled her nose. "Ew. Matt, really? She settled for him?"

"Yes, but we all know my sister has dreadful taste when it comes to men." He looked at Stefan. "Oh, no offense."

Stefan ignored him. Klaus was acting strange. He was too happy, especially since only last night he wanted to kill Katherine and the baby. "Where's Elijah?" he said slowly.

Klaus looked straight at Katerina when he let them know. He wanted to see the hurt in her expression. "Let's just say my brother has taken a little, much needed vacation. Apparently, Elijah isn't build out of stone like everyone presumes. Disappointed, love?"

Katherine tried to hide her feelings of shock from showing on her face. The last thing she wanted to do was to let Klaus win. "Nope," she forced a small smirk. "Elijah, doesn't owe me anything."

"Good, the last I need you to be is sullen and pouting, speaking of which," he clapped his hands together. "A couple of ground rules for you, love. Now that you're in a weak and delicate condition," Katherine snorted. "And since you have a talent for attracting trouble as do I, means that you are not allowed to leave this house. You can stay in the property, swim in the pool, and get a tan whatever you like. But you do not leave this property, believe me you don't want to find out the consequences if you do."

"What?" Katherine snarled, losing her patience. "You want to keep me locked up for eight months. I'm not your little prisoner, Klaus!"

Klaus ignored her temper tantrum.

"Klaus, that does not make any sense." Stefan said flatly.

"Oh, Stefan it makes complete sense," Klaus shot back. "A lot of people despise me, as they should. They know they can't get revenge against me, but they will try to get their revenger on someone else." His eyes never left Katherine's stomach.

* * *

><p>"What?" Damon scowled at the other end. "What do you mean you're staying? I thought your Good Samaritan deed for the day ended when you left a knocked up Katherine in Klaus' doorstep. I want the details of the reaction when you come home."<p>

"Look, I'm not going home. I can't go home." He said impatiently.

"Did Klaus compel you to be his little minion again?"

"No," he didn't. He sighed when he heard Katherine stomping in her room a floor above him. "I'm staying because of Katherine."

Damon let out a sharp breath. "Please tell me you have lost your mind? You can't possibly be staying in New Orleans because of that raving psychopath!"

"What do you want me to do, Damon? Leave her? Klaus is happy now, but I'm pretty sure that once he gets into a bad mood he'll retaliate against Katherine and the baby. Besides Katherine is human now and unlike you and Elena I actually spended some time with her to know that she isn't this bitch everyone thinks she is."

"Oh, boo hoo." Damon snapped. "Isn't it Elijah's job to protect the demon baby?"

"He left." He said flatly. "Besides I have nothing else to do in Mystic Falls, the least I can do is stay here and make sure that Klaus doesn't do anything crazy."

"Your funeral."

* * *

><p>Katherine closed the door of her room, trying to avoid destroying it since it was where she was going to spend the next eight months of her pathetic human life. She grabbed a throw pillow and threw it as hard as she could towards a window. It hardly did any damage.<p>

As if it wasn't bad enough that Klaus was acting like a dictator and imprisoning her for the remainder of her pregnancy, but now Elijah had dumped her. Again. She wondered why he had even bothered with that stupid I'll protect you speech.

Against her better judgment and pride she found herself calling him only to receive his voicemail. "This is Elijah Mikaelson, please leave-"

"Ugh!" she threw the phone on her bed and rested her head against the wall.

Well, here she was eighteen, human, pregnant and trapped in a house all alone with Klaus. She would have been better off if Elena had drove a stake through her heart.

-End of Chapter Six-

Thanks for the reviews! Rebekah will come back in the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

_Two Months Later. . ._

Katherine paused when she heard someone jabbing a key in the key hole. She quickly made her way downstairs trying to get used to the fact that she now had a little pregnant belly and that she had the same speed of a snail now.

She didn't know why she was being so paranoid, especially since Stefan was literally in the next room writing in his diary about how tragic his life way. Perhaps being surrounded by Klaus someone who was even more paranoid than her was starting to rub off, on her.

She grabbed a bat that someone had left lying around and walked slow, easy steps to the door. When she heard the door click, she swung the bat as fast as she could. Someone stopped it from going all the way though.

Rebekah glared at her. "What the hell, Katherine?"

She grabbed the bat from Katherine and threw it knocking down a vase and shattering it all over the floor. Apparently, Rebekah had just returned from her vacay with sweet ol' Matty blue blue, well goody for her since Katherine had been stuck inside all summer with only Stefan for company.

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Rebekah, what a charming surprise."

Rebekah smirked. "I can't say the same thing about you though." She pulled Katherine's arms apart. "So the miracle baby bump is already starting to grow which reminds me, I have a bone to pick up with you." She gripped Katherine against the wall. "How the hell did you manage to get the cure? I deserved it!"

"Do you think I wanted it? Do you honestly think I want to be in this position as Klaus' little pet project? Believe me, I've had better summers."

Stefan cleared his throat. "Ladies."

Rebekah immediately let go of Katherine to go and hug Stefan, who much to Katherine's surprised returned her hug. "Stefan, I had no idea you were here."

"Hey, Rebekah I've been staying here all summer," he searched for the right words. "Trying to prevent Klaus and Katherine from killing each other."

Rebekah smirked at Katherine. "An impossible feat no doubt."

Katherine looked at her annoyed. "What are you doing here? I thought you finally declared you independence from your horrendous big brothers."

"That is none of your business." Rebekah snarled. "And if you must know I came back because Elijah has been guilt tripping me about it. Not for a second do you think it's because I care about your little bun in the over."

"I'm heartbroken." Katherine said sarcastically. "And if you're looking for Elijah, you're wasting your time. He left two months ago after giving me his famous, I'll protect you speech that could rival prince charming's. So if you're expecting him to be here, honestly you're wasting your time."

"Obviously, you don't know my brother very well, because he never breaks promises." Rebekah looked at Stefan. "So you haven't see him at all?"

Stefan shook his head. "Not since the beginning of summer when I brought Katherine. Klaus told us he bailed."

Rebekah let out a small hiss. "Elijah, wouldn't just leave like that and I'm sure he wouldn't leave his beloved, sweet Katerina in Klaus' evil clutches and Klaus being Klaus, must have done something to him. Get out here and tell me what you have done to our brother you narcissistic, backstabbing wanker!"

"Enough!" Klaus pushed the doors open. "Dear sister. I already miss the peace and quiet. So I assume you're responsible for the three or so vampire bodies scattered around New Orleans."

Rebekah pursed her lips. "They were being very rude attacking and threatening just an innocent girl trying to find her way to the quarter." She looked back at Stefan and Katherine. "I've seen you managed to keep these two on a tight leash. Or at least Katherine."

Klaus shrugged as he sat down in one of the chairs. "What can I say? I have had more unpleasant visitors. You remember this house as well as I."

"I remember everything. Now, where's Elijah?"

Klaus' cell phone started beeping. "As much fun as this has been I have more important matters to attend to. Marcel and I are going to have a quick drink."

"Yes, Elijah told me about how you plan to take Marcel's kingdom away from him. I don't think you meant drinking and being all buddy buddy with him."

"You coming, Stefan?"

Stefan gave Katherine and Rebekah an apologetic look before following Klaus.

"What was that all about?" Rebekah asked disgusted. "Please, don't tell me Stefan and my brother are friends again, because I couldn't bear living with three traitors."

"He's not." Katherine corrected with a small eye roll as she started checking her eyeliner. "Stefan is just keeping an eye on Klaus, making sure he doesn't do anything stupid. He knows it's better that Klaus' rules over New Orleans than Marcel. He doesn't like him and the way that he's controlling the witches. Honestly, I hate to say it, but you're wasting your time questioning Klaus about Elijah. The guy left and who can blame him? A crazy hybrid brother and a knocked up vampire turned human, not exactly a picnic."

"Honestly, you two are either really naïve or really stupid." Rebekah snorted as she started walking up the stairs. "My brother will not just let Elijah leave. He wants to drag everyone down with him. Which means he probably daggered him somewhere and left him to rot. Since you fancied my brother at some point you most definitely are going to help."

* * *

><p>Rebekah pushed the door open and Katherine tried to hide her coughs as her nostrils filled with dust. She narrowed her brown eyes when she saw several dusty coffins. "Please, don't tell me I've been silently judging Elijah while he has been here daggered all this time?"<p>

"Well, let's put it this way," Rebekah flashed a flashlight. "Klaus and Elijah don't like sharing toys. Once Klaus knocked you up he declared yourself his property, he knows Elijah fancies you and something tells me that pissed him off."

Katherine gulped guiltily. Great, she was turning into another Elena.

"This one is mine, those ones were Kol and Finn's." she frowned. "But Elijah's missing, the bastard must have hid it."

"Where though?"

"I have no idea, but I'm going to find out." Rebekah paused at the doorway and smiled a sad kind of smile. "Welcome to the family, love. You and Stefan should have left the minute you realize Elijah left. Klaus is famous for his mood swings, he may treat you decently now but the minute that baby is born you'll de dead."

"I can't leave!" she snapped. "A witch, Sophie hexed me and connected herself to the baby."

"Well find a way to un-hex yourself, darling. Promise me, it will be better that way."

* * *

><p>"Marcel, drinking alone," Klaus said as he and Stefan entered the bar. "You remember Stefan right?"<p>

Marcel mused. "He's kind of hard to forget."

Stefan sighed as he raised his index finger and Cami quickly gave him a drink. Klaus noticed that Marcel's eyes never left Cami. "Fancy the bartended right? You should be eating her." He put an arm around Stefan's shoulder. "My friend here, dear old Stefan was the ripper of Monterrey in the twenties, you must have heard of him, quite a scandal."

Stefan rolled his eyes.

"Oh, really?" Marcel was impressed. "If Klaus was impressed by you, you must have been good. What happened?"

"Well, for starters that is none of your business and secondly, don't you have more important things to do that get wasted in the middle of the afternoon while stalking a bartender?"

Klaus smirked.

Stefan placed a twenty dollar bill on the table and smiled at Cami. "Thanks for the drink."

"What's his problem?

"Oh, don't mind him he's the brooding type," Klaus said. "Guilty consciences, pins over the wrong girl, nursing a broken heart and all. Don't worry, he'll be more fun soon enough."

-End of Chapter Seven-


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Katherine looked both ways before she crossed the street, she crossed her arms over her chest and hurried into Main Square. The words that Rebekah had said kept ringing in her ear, _Klaus and Elijah don't like sharing toys_. And Rebekah may be a bitch, but she was right. Klaus may care for the baby now, but how long would it last?

Katherine may give birth to the baby, but she doubted Klaus would let her live much longer. Klaus hated Katherine and the feeling was mutual. So there was only one thing she could do. Kill the little wolf baby inside of her. Save her and her child from a life of misery. Then run for the hills as far away from New Orleans as possible and try to find a way to turn herself back into a vampire.

Even since Katherine had announced the baby news Klaus had rarely let her leave the house. Stefan had mentioned a guy named Marcel, but when Katherine had asked him to tell her more he had refused.

The good thing was that she had gone to New Orleans a couple of times during the past 500 years and she remember a tiny shop that sold herbs and witchy voodoo. She was positive that the baby was at least half werewolf and one sip of wolfsbane and all that would be left of the baby would be a dead fetus.

"Wait!" Katherine called out to the woman. She recognize her Sabine, from the one time that the witches had trapped her in the bayou. "I need something."

Sabine pursed her lips. "Sorry, we're closed. Aren't you Klaus' wife?"

Katherine scoffed. "I am not Klaus' anything. I just need a little herb, crushed aconite flower."

"Wolfsbane? That's poison." She lowered her voice. "Trying to kill a werewolf?"

"Just a baby one." She admitted. "It's for the best, then I will finally be free."

Sabine nodded as she came back with the wolfsbane. "A few drops in some hot tea and that should do it. You're doing the right thing, honey. The last thing we need is another little monster on the loose."

Katherine handed her a twenty dollar bill.

"Free of charge. Just hurry."

Sabine watched as Katherine walked away. She smirked. "Idiotic fool, you just walked into my trap." She pulled out her phone. "I have some news, there's a woman with a baby wolf on the way."

* * *

><p>Rebekah stood in a balcony trying desperately to locate her brother. It was just like Klaus to leave when their brother was in danger.<p>

"Rebekah Mikaelson. Come to teach me another lesson? Last time I saw you, you were running away from your Daddy." Marcel said.

"I thought you were dead."

"You never bothered to find out. What are you doing here? One Original is more than enough."

Rebekah gulped. "It's Elijah. I think Klaus has done something to him and I need to find him-"

"Stop right there." Marcel interrupted. "I know not to get in the middle of a Mikaelson family feud."

Rebekah scoffed. "After all these years, you're still afraid of him? If I find out you know where Elijah is you don't need to fear Klaus I will kill you myself."

"For the last time I don't know where your brother is." Marcel snapped. "I don't want you here so why don't you get the hell out of town and-"

SNAP.

Rebekah looked confused at Marcel's dead body on the floor. She looked up and saw Stefan who looked apologetic. "Sorry, about that he was getting on my nerves. You were right you know."

"Right?" Rebekah blinked. "Right about what?"

"About everything. There's no way Elijah would have just left, especially how he feels for Katherine. All summer Klaus has been worse and he and Marcel are taking New Orleans by the storm, but I've been with them all summer. Marcel doesn't trust Klaus and Klaus seems desperate enough to earn his trust."

"You don't think," she looked at Marcel. "He knows where Elijah is."

* * *

><p>Katherine jiggled her foot and she dropped the wolfsbane into a cup of tea. She closed her eyes. one cup of tea and all of this will be over. She took a big gulp and waited and took a second gulp until she finished the entire cup. She heard a branch snap.<p>

She turned around and came face to face with two vampires. "Wrong move coming into the quarter. You're coming with us wolf."

She scowled. "Ew! I am not a wolf!"

She threw the cup at them smashing one of them in the face, before the other one could attack Rebekah snapped one of their necks and pulled out a heart. She dropped the heart on the floor. "That is no way to treat a pregnant lady. I do hate bad manners." She frowned at Katherine. "What in bloody hell are you doing here? Klaus will kill you if he finds out you're outside."

"Actually, Klaus doesn't order me to do anything." She said, trying to keep her voice from wobbling as she pulled out the tube.

The color drained from Rebekah's face. "You selfish bitch, you're going to get us all killed."

* * *

><p>"This is why I told you never to leave the house," Klaus scolded as he dropped the bodies on the floor. "Rebekah, you've practically leaving decapitated vampire bodies leading to my door! I had a plan to finally gain Marcel's trust and it has been ruined by your little nighttime stroll."<p>

"Plan?" she scoffed. "What plan? You don't know what you're doing. You don't care a damn about your baby or Elijah. You're a rotten selfish bastard who only cares about himself and this bloody town. Now where's Elijah?"

"Marcel has him. He was nervous enough with one Original I gave Elijah as a peace offering."

She hissed. "You traded our brother like a common pig?"

"Like I told you I did have a plan, dear sister!" he snapped. "But now that plan is ruined and now I'm going to use him." He pointed to the still alive vampire. "To be my servant and convince Marcel of the reason he has lost three more vampires. Now do any of you have any more questions?"

Neither Katherine nor Rebekah offered a response.

"Good because I have a question. Katherine, what were you doing wandering around in the middle of the night? Answer me!"

Rebekah bit her lip. True, she hated Katherine, but she was human now and she didn't exactly want to see Klaus' torture her. "Leave her be-"

"You want to know what I was doing." Katherine snapped. "I was buying poison so that I could put our little baby to rest. How's that for mother of the year?"

Klaus growled as he pinned her to the door by her neck, strangling her.

"Nik!" Rebekah snarled as she pulled Klaus away from Katherine. "She's human for God's sake."

"She killed my baby, the least she deserves is death, and I will make your life miserable Katerina until you wish you would have never been born." Klaus hissed.

Katherine didn't even have time to response before she started vomiting. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. The vomit was entirely made up of the wolfsbane that she had drunk hours before.

Katherine gulped. "I vomit it back up, the wolfsbane."

"Apparently the baby doesn't want to die." Rebekah murmured.

Katherine and Klaus exchanged looks. "You're still pregnant."

* * *

><p>Katherine found Rebekah by the porch. She hesitated. She wasn't sure of what to say, gratefulness wasn't exactly in her vocabulary. "Thanks for what you did today, otherwise Klaus will have strangled me to death."<p>

Rebekah gave her a small smile. "Well, us girls have to stick together especially since we're going to be housemates and all. What you did was incredibly stupid."

"Well, you told me that the only way I would be free from Klaus is if I got rid of the baby. I like my freedom."

"Since when does Katherine Pierce listen to anyone else?"

"Since Katherine Pierce became a weak and frail human. Speaking of which, I brought peace offerings." She handed her the silver daggers.

"Where did you get these?" she gasped as she took them.

Katherine smirked at her. "You said it yourself, us girls have to stick together and if Klaus doesn't want anyone to find them, he better hide his things better before someone who's bored accidently stumbles upon them."

Rebekah smiled.

"You do know that this means Klaus will be more controlling and protective than ever?" Rebekah warned as she grabbed the daggers. "Especially after this stunt you pulled."

Katherine hugged her knees to her chest. "I'm not scared of Klaus. In fact I welcome the challenge."

-End of Chapter Eight-


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

"We're closed," Sophie looked up and came face to face with Stefan. She took a step back. "You're Stefan, Klaus' friend."

"We're not friends, but all right." He sat in a bar stool and motioned to her to sit down. "No need to be nervous. I just want to talk."

Sophie said sarcastically. "Yes, that's what all of you vampires say. If you're coming here to tell me to unlink myself to Katherine you're wasting your time."

"It's not about Katherine, it's about Elijah."

Sophie frowned. "The Original brother? I thought he left town months ago."

"Well, as it turns out Klaus being Klaus didn't exactly tell the whole truth. His sister Rebekah thinks that Klaus did something to him and frankly I think she's right," he leaned over. "Elijah is the only hope we have to keep Marcel and Klaus from doing something stupid. I need you to do a locating spell to see where his coffin is."

"Great another Original." Sophie snapped. "And I'm not going to risk my neck using magic, especially since I already know where Elijah is." She cursed herself for being so stupid.

"Sophie, where's Elijah?" Stefan pressed.

"It's not so much as where he is, but who he is with."

* * *

><p>"You've already drank half of the tequila, you must be having a nice day." Stefan said sarcastically as he walked in on Klaus pouring himself shot after shot.<p>

"Ah, Stefan you've returned. Tired of pining and wallowing over Elena Gilbert? Good. It was pathetic." Klaus said more than drunkenly as he opened the second bottle of scotch.

Stefan took the bottle from him. "Yeah, I think that's enough."

Klaus glared at him, but much to his surprise he just sat back into his chair. "Women are so much trouble. I have no idea why everyone keeps repeating the same mistake and falling for the same one. What's so special about Katerina that has men approaching her like moths? That girl is a stubborn, hard headed-"

"What did she do this time?" Stefan sighed. Honestly, he was surprise Klaus and Katherine had lasted this long without killing each other.

"She tried to kill the baby with wolfsbane," Klaus murmured as he looked at Stefan. "And stop looking as if someone killed a baby deer, besides the baby survived, him or her spit it right out. Surely, Katerina trying to kill her own child doesn't strike as unusual."

Stefan didn't respond. It was clear that Klaus didn't want an answer.

Klaus placed down the shot glass, a little harder than he should have. "Why is she acting like this?" he mumbled. "What can I do to make her happy? Or at least tolerable enough? This is the part where you come in and don't say Elijah, Rebekah has already shouted her head off at the subject."

Stefan sighed. It amazed him that the 1000 year old hybrid could be so clueless when it came to woman, especially one he has chased for over 500 years. "Katherine is lonely Klaus, maybe even bored. She doesn't have any friends. She's used to getting her own way and being human, having a baby, and being trapped in a house all summer wasn't in her plans. She's been hunted by you for over 500 years surely you can't expect her to behave, killing the baby was probably the only option she felt she had left. Just be nice to her." Klaus didn't respond. "And lay off the alcohol all right. You're worse than Damon."

* * *

><p>Klaus entered Katherine's room the next morning without bothering to knock. He put down a large, cardboard box and approach the bed where Katherine was sleeping. Katherine was deeply sleeping and clutching a pillow. She was wearing a set of light pink baby doll style sleepwear and even though she was only three months pregnant Klaus could see her small, swollen stomach peeking out.<p>

Katherine opened one brown eye and immediately the other eye opened as she crawled towards the opposite side of the bed. "Klaus." Lovely. If Klaus hadn't killed her yesterday, he was surely going to do it now.

Klaus seemed amused at her fear, the bastard.

"What do you want?" she snarled. "This is my room!"

"Well, this is my house!" Klaus snapped. "And you're lucky that I haven't kicked you out yet!"

Katherine threw him a reproachful glare and Klaus closed his eyes and breathed for ten seconds.

"Katerina, let me ask you something do you want the child? Because if you don't, it would be best if we didn't make each other miserable."

Katherine didn't respond.

Klaus grew impatient again. "It's not a hard question, you know."

Katherine raised an eyebrow. "Well, do you want it? One second you tell me to get rid of it, the next second you nearly kill me in the hallway when I try to get rid of it. Which is it Klaus?" she said almost mockingly.

Klaus refused to answer her question.

Katherine, annoyed put the pillow down. "Ok, I admit what I did last night was a little insane and irrational," Klaus gave her a look. "Ok, a lot insane, but I've only had one baby before and it got taken away which led to the existence of one Elena Gilbert. This is like my due over, I'm not saying I'm entirely happy, but it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world."

He nodded.

"What's in the box?" she asked half-jokingly. "My new track collar?"

"Just be glad I didn't decided to get one." He said dryly as he placed the box on the bed and pulled out a fluffy, caramel colored puppy. A Pomeranian puppy. "We still have six months left and Stefan mentioned you're desperate for company and since you do not attract people with your friendly personality I thought a dog would be a better companion." He placed a stack of worn out black journals. "And this."

Katherine finally drew her attention away from the puppy who had been licking her face. "What is it?"

"Elijah's old journals."

* * *

><p>"A church?" Rebekah frowned as she and Stefan entered the local church. "Are you sure Sophie wasn't playing with you? My brother is not exactly religious."<p>

"I'm sure." Stefan said. "When Klaus gave Elijah to Marcel, Marcel hid it here to be protected by an all-powerful witch."

"I thought Marcel hated all the witches."

"Well, apparently this one is his favorite," he glanced at Father Kieran who had just exited his small office. Stefan flashed to him and compelled him. "Is there someone else here besides you?"

"Yes."

"Where?"

"In the attic."

"Good. Now forget I said anything and go back to your office." Stefan saw the devilish look that Rebekah was giving him. "What?"

"Oh, nothing it's just I like this take-control Stefan I've missed this guy from the twenties, the one who wasn't pining for the wrong girl." She eyed the door. "So, shall we meet this mysterious witch?"

-End of Chapter Nine-


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Stefan and Rebekah jumped back when the shield around the door didn't let them in. Stefan groaned as he touched the door. "It's no use, we can get in unless someone invites us in."

"Or we can set the whole place on fire, kill the owner and get Elijah." Rebekah said flatly.

"I wouldn't do that. I heard its bad luck to burn down a holy place."

Rebekah and Stefan turned around and came face to face with Marcel. "What in bloody hell are you doing here?"

"I have eyes everywhere," Marcel said simply. "You think my men wouldn't notice if you two were snooping around the quarter."

"We know you have Elijah, Marcel so why don't you quit the tough act, hand him over and we can all go home peacefully."

Marcel grabbed Stefan by the neck. "I'm older than you."

Stefan grabbed his wrist and pressed him against the wall. "Well, I've been through a lot more crap. So stop fooling around and invite us in otherwise I'll tear out your spine."

"Ok, fine." Marcel grunted.

Rebekah smiled at Stefan. "Nice, my brother has trained you well. Now Marcel be a doll and let us in."

Marcel rubbed his neck. "You're going to have to ask the lady of the house. Davina?"

A young, short dark hair girl appeared. "Come in."

Rebekah and Stefan stepped inside and she relaxed when she saw the coffin. She opened in and attempted to pull out the dagger, but Davina put it back firmly in place.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Rebekah snarled.

Davina ignored her question. "She's an old one isn't she?"

"Yep, Rebekah is an Original." Marcel said.

She pursed her lips. "She isn't very nice."

"She was," Marcel said. "Until she started hanging around with the wrong crowd."

Davina narrowed her eyes. "Then I think it's time they both leave." Stefan and Rebekah felt themselves being raised up and thrown out the window.

* * *

><p>"Shh, sit still," Katherine scolded her new girl puppy, which she had named Belle who was restlessly trying to eat pages out of Elijah's diary. She ignore the first years of his vampire life which were filled with the hope of reuniting his family and other things that bored her, until she reached the year she wanted to know about. 1492.<p>

_May 26__th__, 1492_

_I meet her today at Klaus' birthday party, Tatia's doppelganger, despite my disbeliefs she does indeed exist. Physically she's the Tatia that I fell in love with me. Olive skin, big brown eyes, beautiful hair. An exquisite beauty in every way._

_But her personality is different. She seems much sweeter than Tatia ever was. Her eyes shine with kindness and warmth. Despite the fact that I know that my brother will sacrifice her I can't help, but feel attracted to her however I know she can never replace Tatia_.

Excuse me? Wait, a sec Katherine wasn't that caught up in her doppelganger history and she knew that she was a descended from someone, but she had never thought that Elijah knew her, much less fallen in love with her.

Is that all I am to him? She couldn't help but think. Tatia's replacement?

She heard the front door close and Klaus greeting Rebekah and Stefan sarcastically. Katherine put down the journals, grabbed Belle and headed downstairs.

"You found, Elijah great why may I ask didn't you drag his casket along with him?" Klaus said impatiently.

"Because we were too busy being thrown out of a window!"

"Did you at least get the address?"

Stefan and Rebekah stared blankly at each other. "Davina must have erased our memories." Stefan mumbled.

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Wonderful, we're back to square one."

"Look, the important thing is that Marcel has been lying to you all along. It's obvious he doesn't trust you. This witch, Davina is his secret weapon," Stefan said. "We need to find out what else he's up to and what Davina is capable off."

Rebekah glared at his brother. "Have you thought of any plan whatsoever to get our brother back from Marcel's clutches or have you've been wasting your time burning up the bodies of dead vampires?"

"I'm sorry, dear sister was I supposed to leave them in the yard to rot?" he snapped. "Besides they were my responsibility, they attacked the poor, helpless delicate girl who is carrying my child."

"First of all I don't like to be described as helpless and delicate," Katherine said flatly as she entered the room. Belle followed closely at her heels, obviously already attached to her new mistress and started yapping. "And second of all can you guys stop fighting long enough to think of an actual plan."

Rebekah stared curiously at Belle who was biting Stefan's pant leg. "First of all what's with the puffy dog?"

"Klaus gave it to me." She said simply.

"Wait, you gave her a puppy? How come you never gave me a puppy?" I'm you sister!"

"Because Katerina is even more desperate and pathetic for companionship than you!"

"Ok, can we stop talking about the dog," she said annoyed. "What can I do to help rescue Elijah?"

Stefan let out a small chuckled. "Yeah, you're not going."

Katherine raised an eyebrow. "And why not?"

"Because have you've forgotten that you're pregnant?"

"And have you've forgotten that this is amateur stuff compare to some of the things I've dealt with," she shot back. "Trust me, Marcel is no challenge."

"Maybe in your vampire form, sweetheart," Rebekah smirked. "But now you're about as useful as poor April Young."

Katherine snarled at Rebekah.

"Leave this to the professionals, sweetheart," Klaus replied mockingly. "Why don't you go learn how to knit or something? We start tonight."

* * *

><p>Katherine woke up from her nap and looked at her alarm clock, it was almost eight. Whatever plan Klaus was planning he was going to execute it tonight as some party Marcel was throwing.<p>

She went into her closet and picked a simple black dress. She rearranged her curls so they fell neatly across her shoulders. She looked at herself in the mirror. In the dress she was wearing she didn't look that pregnant.

She looked at Belle. "We're going to get Elijah back tonight."

Belle barked her approval.

Great. She was talking to a dog now.

She tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. Crap. Klaus had locked it.

She started pounding on the door. "Klaus! Klaus let me out! KLAUS LET ME OUT!"

Belle started barking next to her in protest as well.

"Really?" Stefan raised an eyebrow downstairs. They were both dressed in tuxes and waiting for Rebekah. "Locking her up in her room, that was your great plan?"

"Well, I was going to tie her to her bed, but I thought that would fall under cruel and unusual punishment." Klaus said simply as he took a sip of his drink, ignoring Belle's barking and Katherine's screaming from the second floor. "Besides Katherine is stubborn, she'll give up and just pout for the next few days."

"I'm ready." Rebekah stepped inside wearing a black dress.

"Good." Klaus stood up. "Now let's go get Elijah back."

-End of Chapter Ten-

Thanks so much for your reviews! Elijah will return in chapter thirteen, and there will be a Kalijah flashback in the next chapter :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Katherine grumpily laid down on the floor. Great, Klaus had stomped all over her and just by locking her in her room. She punched the floor. Damn Klaus. Damn Elijah. Damn Tatia.

Belle whined from the loveseat near the window.

"Get off, Belle." She went to pick up her puppy (and currently her favorite living thing) but Belle scratched the window.

Katherine pushed the window open. Hmm, she should have gotten a dog a long time ago.

Katherine fixed her lipstick and took off her heels. "Looks like I have a party to go though."

* * *

><p>Stefan had been quietly sipping on his drink while watching Rebekah and Marcel argue when someone placed both hands over his eyes. "Boo."<p>

Stefan almost spilled his drink. "Katherine."

"Hey, Stefan." She said. "Nice tux."

"What are you doing here? If Klaus finds out that you came here he will bury you alive." He frowned. "How did you even get outside? Klaus all but bolted the doors together."

She shrugged. "I crawled out of the window and I'm not scared of Klaus."

Stefan raised an eyebrow. "A history of running for 500 years says differently."

She rolled her eyes. "Ok, maybe a little scared, but since I am carrying precious cargo the only thing he can really do is yell his head off," she surveyed the crowded party. "So did you manage to get Elijah's location from Sophie?"

Stefan shook his head. "No. Sophie refused to do a locator spell. They're all too scared of Marcel."

"Typical. Witches are spineless little things. So what does Klaus have?"

"Well, he asked Marcel if he can have Elijah back-"

"He said no obviously."

Stefan crossed his arms over his chest. "So now Klaus is going to take everything Marcel has, starting with his friends. Particularly, his best friend Thierry."

Katherine couldn't help but snort, "Excuse me, are we in kindergarten? There is no way that Klaus is going to take over New Orleans by taking Marcel's little pals away." She eyed the dance floor. "Time for a little lesson in Villain 101, the best way to get people to do what you want is by threatening the people they like." She saw Marcel now talking with the blond girl with the angel wings. "Well, we found our lucky target, what's with the crappy wings though."

"She's an angel," Rebekah said as she joined them. "Supposedly. It is a Sinners and Saints party. That's Cami, and she's here to make sure everything goes well. Speaking of which I thought you were grounded or something."

"Well, I heard you were missing a few sinners so I'm here to help you." She placed her hands on her hips.

Rebekah almost smiled. "Fine, just stay clear of my brother, otherwise he'll murder all of us if we ruin his plan."

"Should I be jealous?" Katherine teased. "She's flirting with my man, or actually my baby's daddy, since my own man is rotting in a box probably comparing me and some dead bitch."

Stefan looked at her confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Never mind." She sighed. She really wanted a vodka. "Hey, do you think the baby would mind if I had a shot of-"

"No."

Rebekah smiled as she saw Thierry enter the party, an armful of vampires behind him. Thierry looked nervous. Marcel approached him with an angry look on his face. "And action."

Katherine stared at Thierry. She hated being out of the loop. "What happened?"

"Rebekah found out that Thierry was in love with a witch named Katie-"Stefan began explaining.

"And I compelled a vampire to attack Katie until Thierry killed him." She whispered in Katherine's ear. "Killing your own members is a big no no in Marcel's group. Poor Marcel, he won't know where to turn, Klaus will be there to lend a hand and he will be so grateful that we'll have Elijah by midnight.

Katherine smirked. Obviously, impressed. "Looks like there are three sinners here. So that's it, Thierry will be locked in Marcel's chamber of horrors?"

Before either of them could respond the ground started shaking and they heard Katie shouting. "Come and face me you coward!"

Rebekah and Stefan exchanged looks. "What the bloody hell is going on?"

"It's Katie," Stefan said as they approached the growing group. "It has to be. She has come to take revenge."

"Marcel," Katie approached Marcel and his vampires. There was lighting and the buildings were shaking. "You will pay for everything you have done."

"Come and face me, little witch!" Marcel demanded.

"Katie, no." Thierry cried.

Katie let out a low growl as Marcel fell to the floor, yelling in pain.

Katherine felt someone grab her hand and turned her around, coming face to face with Klaus' angry face. "What are you doing here, Katerina?"

"Um," Katherine's mind went blank. "Are you sure, I'm you biggest problem right now?"

"She won't kill him."

Marcel let out another cry of pain. She faced Klaus. "Wont she? If Marcel died, there goes our hope of finding Elijah. Klaus, you know that."

Klaus looked conflicted, and instead just gave her a sharp. "Don't move." Katherine stood still as she watched Klaus ripping Katie's heart out and Marcel thanking him. She closed her eyes. Soon, soon she'll have Elijah back. She just needed to be patient, even if it was killing her.

* * *

><p>"Well, you were right," Klaus opened the door and let Katherine in. "Marcel is so grateful that I saved his life that he's going to give Elijah back."<p>

Katherine smirked. "I told you I knew what I was doing."

"Don't get cocky," he snorted. "You wouldn't be so cheerful if this plan had been an epic failure, which reminds me I'm locking your windows from now on."

Katherine shrugged. "You can do whatever you want. The important thing is that Elijah will soon come."

Klaus grew sober. "You really love him, don't you? What is it about my brother that makes him so approachable?"

Katherine grew uncomfortable and didn't have a sassy reply. "I don't know, maybe because he's the only one of your siblings that has treated me half decently and the only one who has given me a second chance despite everything I've done."

"And I killed your entire family and imprisoned you for the summer." Klaus said with an edge to his voice. "I guess it shouldn't have come as a surprise after all this time, even when we were human everyone preferred Elijah."

"Klaus, who was Tatia?"

Klaus raised an eyebrow. "Doing a little history about your ancestors, am I right? Tatia was very beautiful and very charming, she looked exactly like you and Elena. Physically, at least. We were both terribly in love with her when we were human, very much like you and your Salvatore boys."

Katherine gulped. Great, this is what she had been dreading. "Did Elijah love her a lot?"

"Who knows," he whispered in her ear. "Some say that Elijah loved Tatia more than I did."

* * *

><p><em>England, 1492<em>

"_My lord?" Katerina set down the cup of tea gently. "May I ask you something?"_

_Elijah nodded. "Of course, Katerina."_

"_You said when we meet that I reminded you of someone," she asked. "Who? If I may ask?"_

_Elijah hesitated._

_She shook her head. "Pardon me, it was a stupid question."_

"_No," he said slowly. "You reminded me of a girl that I used to know, but you two are so different-"_

"_Did you love her?"_

_Elijah didn't respond._

-End of Chapter Eleven-

Thanks so much for the reviews! Did you guys see "Long Way Back from Hell" I personally thought it was a great episode, more family drama :)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

"Come here, Belle," Katherine cooed to her puppy (the only living thing that she would actually coo too) as she clapped her hands. "Come here, sweetie before Klaus drowns you in the swimming pool."

Belle ignored her and she started growling at the bushes and trees surrounding the estate. Katherine rolled her eyes, she loved her puppy, but sometimes dogs could be so stupid. She picked Belle up. "What are you growling at?"

She felt a chill go down her spine as she saw something move. Golden hair. She went further down, but Belle had finally stopped growling and was licking her chin. She shook her head, what the hell was that? She didn't know anyone in New Orleans, but she had felt someone's eyes on her all morning.

Someone had been definitely watching her.

* * *

><p>"Kill the baby?" Agnes looked at Sabine as if she were insane. She looked over her shoulder to make sure that they weren't overheard. "Are you out of your mind? Sophie is connected to that baby's life and the Original family will murder us if we touch one hair on Katherine's head."<p>

"It's a necessary precaution, Agnes," Sabine said soothingly. "I've been studying the stars, the charts. I recently had a vision." Sabine was famous for her visions. "Those babies will be the death of all witches and we must end the pregnancy as soon as possible."

"Those?" Agnes asked trembling.

"Yes, she's carrying twins."

* * *

><p>"Someone is stalking you?" Rebekah finally looked up from her computer to stare at Katherine. "You haven't been pissing people off, have you?"<p>

"Yeah, will all my free time." She snapped. "I'm not even sure that it was a person. Belle started barking, so I know it was in the bushes."

"Oh, please Belle barks every time that Nik enters the house, not that I blame her." She petted the puppy. "You're just being paranoid, no one can enter the house."

Katherine sighed, giving up. "Fine. Has your memory made any improvement?"

"No, the only thing I remember is that the room had these brown shutters."

Katherine snorted. "That's helpful," she looked up and saw Agnes enter the room. She looked at her quizzically. "You're one of the witches, aren't you?"

"Yes, Miss Katherine I just wanted to tell you that perhaps it's best if we go see a doctor, you're halfway through you third month of pregnancy and you should have a checkup. There's a really great doctor in the bayou."

Katherine frowned. "I'm not exactly a big fan of doctors."

"Are you afraid of a little needle?" Rebekah teased her, her eyes never leaving the computer screen. "Many woman would kill to be in your place, including me so stop being so stubborn and got to the doctor."

* * *

><p>"Why are you making me trudge through the mud?" Katherine snapped at Agnes as they walked through the soggy, muddy path in route to the doctors. Her flats were completely covered in mud. "These cost over three hundred dollars, yeah Klaus paid for them, but they're still pretty good shoes."<p>

"We're almost there, Miss Katherine," Agnes murmured, annoyed as she pushed open the small door. A smiling doctor greeted them. "Hello, you must be Miss Katherine Pierce."

"Hi," she blew a sigh. She was feeling uneasy already. "This won't take long, right?"

"Nope," Dr. Paige said. "Just a quick ultrasound."

Katherine nodded, but looked suspicious when she saw that Agnes had disappeared. "Where-"

"She went to get some fresh air, please dear," Dr. Paige led her to a small bed. She pulled up her shirt and she spread a blue jelly liked substance on her small, bulging belly. "Heartbeat seems perfect. Oh, we have a surprise here."

Katherine cocked her head to the side. "Really? Because I think I've had enough surprises to last me a lifetime."

Dr. Paige smiled at her. "This is a good surprise. You're having twins."

Katherine felt her heartbeat rise as she sat up and stared at Dr. Paige with a disbelief look on her face. "What? No, that's not-"she trailed off when she saw two men talking to Agnes. "Who are-"

Dr. Paige looked apologetic. "I'm sorry, Katherine, but we can't allow this."

"You bitch!" Katherine growled as she pushed Dr. Paige as hard as she could, knocking her against the cabinets. She saw the men coming towards her, she looked around, crap no weapon at all unless she wanted to throw cotton balls. Her brown eyes went to the window, her only chance of escaping. She tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. "Come, come on." She could hear the voices approaching and closing her eyes and praying that it wouldn't hurt she punched the window as hard as she could and glass shattered.

"She's getting away!"

Katherine crawled through the window and started texting, ignoring the throbbing in her hand. She send a quick text to Rebekah, _Help._ _Bayou. Hurry, K._

* * *

><p>"Rebekah, you're wasting your time," Stefan sighed as he entered the living room a few hours later and found Rebekah clicking the keyboards angrily. "There are about a thousand brown shutters in the city."<p>

"Well, I'm not just going to give up finding my brother if that's what you're implying." Rebekah snapped.

Stefan raised his hands up in mock surrender. "I just came to offer you a little break from your search."

Rebekah stared at him suspiciously. "What kind of break?"

"Well, there's the music festival right now and this is only my third time visiting New Orleans so I figured you would know your way around the streets." Rebekah hesitated. "Come on, I'm sure Elijah won't mind if you take a little break."

Rebekah closed her laptop, "But only a little one."

Stefan and Rebekah walked through the crowded streets of the festival, not really talking and instead just glancing at the various booths and entertainment. "Wow, I forgot how much fun these things used to be," she paused when she saw a cotton candy stand. "You know I've never tasted cotton candy."

"Never?" Stefan looked amazed. "You're a thousand years old."

"Well, it always looked a little bit too . . . pink." she wrinkled her nose. "And it's rude to mention a lady's age in public."

Stefan laughed as he told the woman. "One cotton candy, please."

"So what is Klaus up to?" Stefan asked as he took a piece of cotton candy.

"Probably terrorizing innocent schoolchildren." She said. "I'm surprise his sidekick doesn't know."

Stefan gave a small smile. "Well, I've spend the whole summer with Marcel and Klaus, truth be told I rather be spending it with you."

Rebekah gave a small smile and before she could respond her phone started buzzing. She frowned when she saw the text.

"What's wrong?"

"I think, Katherine is in trouble."

* * *

><p>Katherine looked over her shoulder, wishing that they were gone, but they were still hot on her trail. <em>Come on Stefan, Rebekah any day now<em>, she really wished that she were still a vampire. She started running faster when she felt that she was losing them.

She felt herself trip and she started rolling fast paced down the hill. She felt a sharp pain in the back of her head and suddenly everything went black.

-End of Chapter Twelve-

Thanks so much for your wonderful support, I appreciate it! Elijah will finally return in the next chapter, but Katherine won't be so happy to see him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Do you see or hear her anywhere?" Stefan asked Rebekah. Rebekah shook her head, she and Stefan had arrived at the bayou twenty minutes after they received Katherine's text. But the entire place was deserted.

"I've tried calling her, but she's not answering her phone," she mumbled, trying to hide the nervousness in her voice. If Nik found out that she and Stefan had lost sight of the pregnant she-devil they might as well be dead themselves.

"Katherine!" Stefan shouted. "Katherine! It's no use, I'll call Klaus-"

"No, I'll do it," Rebekah said as she picked up her phone, she was more used to dealing with an angry Nik than he was. It didn't take long for Klaus to answer.

"What is it, little sister?" Klaus sounded annoyed at the other end. "I'm dealing with something important, involving our little witch and her sweetheart, Timothy. Tell Stefan, he's missing all the fun perhaps Damon should have tagged along with me instead."

"Well, if you could abandoned your quest for power for at least five minutes I'm sure all of us would appreciate it," she said dryly before she said the last words. "Katherine is missing."

* * *

><p>"There she is," one of the men that had been following Katherine said to his partner. Who nodded. "I'll grab her."<p>

"Gentlemen," Sabine smirked as she approached them. "Nice work." She stared at Katherine's unconscious body at the bottom of the ditch. "I'll take it from here."

One of the men scowled. "No way, lady we ran into all that trouble, we're going to kill her ourselves."

Sabine sighed. "Over two hundred years and men are still complete idiots," she narrowed her eyes as them and they began coughing up blood until they fell dead. Sabine kicked them and approached Katherine. She smiled. "Hello, Katherine we haven't officially meet, I'm Celeste. Sorry, about this darling, but you're not going to be throwing baby showers any time soon." Her ears perked up when she heard voices.

"Honestly, I can't believe you two idiots can't take care of a pregnant, human Katerina no wonder she outsmarted all of you at least once." Klaus barked at Stefan and Rebekah who were closed at his heels.

"Well, maybe if you could take a break from torturing the local witches taking care of Katherine wouldn't be such a difficult task." Stefan snapped back. "And besides she was going with Agnes."

"Yes, because witches are so reliable!"

Rebekah stopped short. "Hey, do you smell that . . . it's her blood."

Sabine sighed. Another ruined opportunity. If she wanted something done, she had to do it herself and not rely on others. Oh, well. "We'll meet soon, Katherine don't you worry."

"Nik, I found her!" Rebekah yelled over her shoulder as Stefan and Klaus hurried behind her, "She must have run away and tripped or something."

Stefan knelled besides her and started checking for broken bones, there didn't seem to be any. He gave her face little slaps. "Hey, Katherine, hey wake up-"

". . fan." Katherine murmured before she lost conciseness again.

Klaus bended down and picked her up, settling her head in his arms. "I got you sweetheart," he mumbled. "You're safe now."

Katherine nodded slightly, before falling asleep again.

* * *

><p>When Katherine woke up again the sun was hitting her face. She tried to stand up from her bed, but found out she couldn't her arms were restrained by two of her belts. A gold one and a turquoise one. "KLAUS!"<p>

"Oh, how I've missed your sweet and dulcet tones, Katerina." Klaus said sarcastically as she entered the room.

"Why the hell am I tied up?"

"You kept trying to punch something in your sleep, sweetheart I was merely taking precautions," he ripped the belts. "I shouldn't have though, I would like to have known how long it would have taken you to strangle yourself."

"You're an ass." She hissed as she looked at her bloody, throbbing fist that had been wrapped in bandages. "I punched a window." She admitted.

Klaus looked impressed. "Well, I'm happy to know that your injuries didn't just happen because of your inability to run."

"Shut up," she snapped. "You would have tripped if you had been followed by a bunch of psychopaths who think our babies are worse than the devil himself."

Klaus stopped short. "I think that fall might have affected your head. We're having a baby not babies."

"No, I think you need to have your head check." Katherine shot back. "I found out that we're having twins."

Klaus stared at her as if wondering if she was lying. Twins? He had thought that there would only be one baby, but twins that was impossible-He was drifted off his thoughts when Katherine's stomach started grumbling. He stood up. "You're hungry. I'll tell the maid to bring you something."

"I can walk, Klaus!" she shot back.

Klaus smirked at her. "Take it easy, love we wouldn't want you falling down the stairs."

Katherine glared at him.

"Oh, yay food!" she clapped her hands silently together when a maid brought in a lunch tray. She began stuffing the sandwich in her mouth. She stopped when she noticed that Klaus was staring at her. "What?"

"I'm not feeding you enough," he said. His thoughts were all over the places.

Katherine shrugged. "The food is decent enough and thank god that Stefan is a decent cook and there's always take out. But, will you be a doll and bring me a huge bag of Hershey kisses I've been craving those."

"If you can keep yourself out of harm's way for one day, I'll buy you a year's worth." He said dryly.

* * *

><p>"Well, that went well," Rebekah said sarcastically as she handed Stefan a glass of whisky. Stefan nodded his thanks. "Overall a pretty good day, don't you think I tried cotton candy for the first time, I'm nowhere near finding my good brother, and Katherine was attacked and fell in a ditch with resulted in Klaus almost murdering us."<p>

Stefan clicked his glass against her's. "A typical day in New Orleans, huh?"

Rebekah took a sip.

"Can I ask you something?" Stefan asked her. "Why do you insist on staying in New Orleans? I know that you want to rescue Elijah, but is that you're only reason?"

Rebekah nodded. "Yes, my family and I have been together for 1000 years, in that time we have loved each other, hated each other, and made each other miserable. I think it's time that we took a break, I want to make my own life, my own friends without Nik's selfishness getting in the way."

"What about Always and Forever?"

"I've been thinking of getting a new motto," she looked at her nearly empty glass. "So what's keeping you here? Klaus doesn't consider you much of a friend if you don't participate in his murderers activities and please don't tell me it's to protect, Katherine. Because it's obvious that Klaus won't touch her as long as she's pregnant. So let's save the lame excuses, shall we?"

Stefan chuckled nervously. "Truthfully, as selfish as it sounds I came here to get away from everything that happened in Mystic Falls. I'm glad that Elena and my brother are happy, but I can't stand being in the same room as them-"

Rebekah rested her hand on her chin. "Do you still love Elena?"

Stefan shook his head. "No, we've hurt each other too much. I will always care for her of course, but I feel that she and Damon belong together-"

"Then," Rebekah murmured as she kissed him slowly. "Stop caring about the past and start thinking about the future."

* * *

><p>Katherine sat in a chair in front of the pool admiring the crystal blue water. After she had eaten she had been feeling much better and she had grabbed another one of Elijah's diaries and Belle and had gone outside to read.<p>

The throbbing in her hand had almost completely disappeared and she guessed that the twins were helping her out since their Mommy couldn't drink vampire blood. An unexpected smile spread on her face. She couldn't believe it, twins. Even her who had been so anti-baby at first couldn't help, but be a little excited.

"Ok, Belle time to find out more things that I don't want to know." She mumbled as she opened the diary and a bunch of unattached papers poured out. She picked one up and unfolded it, it was so old and worn out that she could barely read it, but it was definitely girl handwriting.

_Dearest, Dearest Elijah,_

_It seems you are the sweeter of the two. Oh, how I love your poems and the flowers you give me. To quote you, "you're eyes are the color of chocolate, your lips are as red as roses." You my dearest Elijah is why I have such a difficult time choosing._

_My love always, _

_Tatia_

* * *

><p>Rebekah was smiling to herself as she poured herself another drink. She gently touched her lips. She could still feel Stefan's kiss. She heard the door open. "Nik, finally your baby mama has been behaving finally-"she trailed off when she saw Elijah and she immediately hugged him. "You're home."<p>

Elijah noticed that the door leading to the pool was open. He kissed his sister on the cheek. "Excuse me, please."

Elijah exited the house and walked towards the pool. He saw Katherine sleeping soundly in a chair with a bunch of books. A puppy was sitting next to her, growling at Elijah already protecting her new mistress.

Elijah patted Belle on the head and Belle licked his hand. He smiled when he saw Katherine. He hadn't seen her in three long months and she looked more beautiful than ever. He kissed her forehead. "Katerina."

Katherine's brown eyes flew open and she looked surprised to see him. "Elijah." But instead of feeling happy, she could feel her blood boiling. When Elijah looked at her, was he seeing Tatia instead?

Katherine slammed the diary against his chest. "Welcome home." She said coldly as she walked up the stairs, Belle following at her heels leaving a confused Elijah behind.

-End of Chapter Thirteen-


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Katherine walked down the stairs and was just heading towards the kitchen when she saw Klaus and Elijah reading each a book in the living room while a dead girl's body lay on the table in front of them. She sucked in her breath, she knew she was acting extremely childish, but she was in no mood to face Elijah until he came clean with the whole Tatia mess, which wouldn't come quickly if Katherine used every opportunity to hide from him.

Katherine ran into the kitchen as fast as she could.

"Subtle, isn't she?" Klaus responded sarcastically. "What did you do to make her angry? And aren't you enjoying your gift?" he motioned towards the dead girl that lay on the table.

"I don't want your gift," he snapped. "A change in behavior might be nice though, and you better not have said anything to anger her."

Klaus shrugged as he returned to his poetry. "She's been too busy trying to get herself killed, rest assure one of these days I will."

Elijah sighed as he headed to the kitchen where Katherine was pulling out a container of ice cream, cherries, chocolate sauce and whipped cream. "Chocolate chip ice cream my favorite." She said to herself as she prepared herself a small sundae, Elijah couldn't help but be amused as he watched her pour half of the chocolate sauce in the bowl.

"Good morning," he said as he pointed to the bowl. "And that is not exactly healthy."

Katherine shrugged as she took a spoonful of ice cream. "Well, pregnant woman have cravings and you siblings have been letting me eat whatever I want for the last three months so I wouldn't try to change my dietary habits."

Elijah counted to ten in his head to not let his patience diminish. "Can you please tell me what's got you so angry?"

"I'm not angry!"

"Well, you're obviously upset about something."

"No, Elijah why should anything be remotely wrong?" she practically threw the spoon at him. "I was turned into a human by my whiny, pathetic doppelganger and got impregnated by Klaus who has been trying to kill me ever since he meet me while you've been napping. No why would anything be wrong?"

"It wasn't exactly my choice, Katerina!"

"Could you two speak any louder?" Rebekah said sarcastically as she dragged the girl's body all over the kitchen floor. "I don't think the neighbor's heard you."

Katherine and Elijah flushed.

"I'm doing everything I can to convince Davina that is necessary to break the link between yourself and Sophie."

Katherine dropped her bowl in the sink. "Really, Elijah don't bother. I can handle Sophie myself."

* * *

><p>"Good riddance." Rebekah dropped the girl's body in the hole she had just dug. Stefan began pulling dirt over it, purposely avoiding looking at Rebekah.<p>

Rebekah felt a ting of annoyance. "All right, what gives? What the hell is your problem?"

Stefan raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"You've been avoiding me, I don't like it."

"I haven't been avoiding you."

"Oh, don't give me that innocent look, you've been avoiding me ever since we kissed," she looked crestfallen. "You regret it don't you?"

Stefan hesitated as he put the shovel down. "Look Rebekah you deserve to know the truth, I don't want to lead you on. The kiss was great, but I'm just not ready for a relationship right now after-"

"Elena," she said curtly as she handed him back the shovel with more force that necessary. "I get it Stefan she will always be your number one and I will always be your rebound. Glad that nothing has changed in the last 90 years."

* * *

><p>"Katerina."<p>

Opps.

Katherine forced herself to turn around and face the man she had been avoiding for at least a week. Elijah was clutching a few pieces of his mother's grimore which she guess he was going to deliver to Davina. He had an annoyed look on his face.

"Yes, Elijah?"

Elijah took a step forward until he was only inches away from Katherine's face. "Why have you've been avoiding me?"

Katherine let out a low smirk. "I haven't been avoiding you."

"Really?" Elijah snorted in disbelief. "You've hardly said two words to me ever since I came back and every time you do look at me, you look like you want to kill me." He lowered his voice. "If I did anything to make you unhappy please tell me."

Katherine felt a lump in her throat and she felt her voice shaking. "Why don't you go look through your diary, all the answers are there."

Elijah fought the urge to run after her and demand what she meant by that.

"Well that went lovely, apparently both of us are having lover quarrels today," Rebekah said as she came in from outside.

Elijah narrowed his eyes at Rebekah. "If you know something, sister please enlighten me."

Rebekah cocked her head to the side. "Katherine found out about you and Tatia, I heard her and Nik talking about it the other day. Apparently she thinks that you are just using her as Tatia's replacement."

Elijah crossed his arms over his chest. "That's absurd, Tatia and Katerina are nothing alike."

She raised her hands up in defeat. "You don't have to convince me of that."

* * *

><p>"What is it Agnes?" Sophie said as she entered the cemetery. "I don't exactly have time for a pep talk."<p>

Two men suddenly came behind Sophie and grasped her by the arms. "Hey!" Sophie attempted to kick them, but they ignored her kicks and tied Sophie's hands with metal shackles. Her eyes widened when she saw Agnes walking towards her holding a needle. "What the hell are you doing?"

"We can't risk it, Sophie," Agnes said quietly. "Sabine's visions are always true, we must put an end to this ridiculous pregnancy."

Sophie gave a cold laugh. "So you're going to kill me? Yeah, that will go great with Klaus, he will carry your head on a stick."

Agnes softened. "I'm not going to kill you Sophie, this injection will only make you uncomfortable, but since you're linked to Katherine it will affect her and kill the two devils spawns that she's carrying."

"No, Agnes no, no!" Sophie protested, but Agnes ignored her and instead jabbed the needle in her throat.

* * *

><p>Katherine was checking her mascara and blush in the mirror, the best mirror in the whole house as far as she was concerned while being grateful that Elijah wasn't in the house. Despite being mad at him for the whole Tatia fiasco, she still couldn't help feel even a little bit guilty by how cold she had been to him in the past week. She wasn't the only one acting weird Rebekah and Stefan had been avoiding each other like the plague. The only normal one seemed to be Klaus at the moment.<p>

Katherine suddenly felt a sharp pain in her head as she felt the tube of mascara roll from her hand. She felt a throbbing in her head and she started feeling prickly. She shivered. What the hell was wrong with her?

She put a hand on her forehead to stop the dizziness. Great, she thought she had gotten over the morning sickness part. Apparently Mother Nature wanted to make her suffer a little.

"Katerina, what have I told you about leaving your junk all over the place?" Klaus snapped. He frowned when he saw the way that Katherine was standing. "What's wrong, love?"

She shook her head. "Nothing."

She took a step and almost at once felt a rush of dizziness, she was sure that she was about to fall, but Klaus gripped her by the waist. He felt the heat of a fever radiating from her without even touching her. "You're burning up."

Katherine looked at him, trying not to look scared. "What's wrong?"

Even Klaus looked clueless. His jaw tightened. "I don't know."

-End of Chapter Fourteen-

Thanks so much for your reviews! I love the fact that some of you seem to ship Klatherine and others Kalijah : )


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

"Will you stop fidgeting?" Klaus snapped at a fidgeting Katherine who was rolling around the bed like she was covered in fleas and it didn't help that Belle was next to him barking her head off. He was seriously considering drowning her in the pool.

"I can't help it!" she snapped at him. "First I'm hot, then I'm cold! Would it kill you to show even the slightest bit of consideration?"

"Will you stop being hysterical?!"

"I'm pregnant I can be as hysterical as I dammed choose to be!" her little monologue was cut off when she began coughing and giving out a little whimper. Her entire face was flushed and it was obvious that she was running a fever.

Klaus sighed exasperated. Why the hell did his siblings and Stefan chose this particular time to vanish? Klaus had no idea how to deal with a hysterical, pregnant woman. He remembered briefly that Katherine was no longer on vervain because she would hurt the babies. Compelling her would surely make her easier to control. "Stay still and lie down."

Katherine hissed at him, but did as she was told. He bit into his wrist and offered up his wrist.

She gave him an annoyed look. "I can't drink that, Stefan already tried I just spit it right out."

"This is Original Hybrid blood, it's worth the shot." He said impatiently as Katherine bit into his wrist. Surprisingly, it tasted normal. She sucked on the blood eagerly that she almost didn't feel the sharp pain her arm.

She looked up at Klaus, her eyes widening when she saw the syringe in his hand. "It's to help you sleep love," Katherine was attempting to fight him, but no matter how much she squirmed the medicine was already taking effect. She finally let herself be pushed on the bed. "There's a good girl." He mumbled.

"What are you doing?" Elijah said noticing the last remaining blood on Klaus' wrist and the small traces of blood on Katherine's mouth. "What did you do?"

"Nothing to worry about brother," he covered his wrist. "I feed her a little blood that's all."

"You feed her?" he snapped. It was well known that feeding was a way for vampires to express their passion and he didn't want Katerina anywhere near his brother's blood.

Klaus looked annoyed at him. "This is no time to be self-conscience, Elijah. Your precious, Katerina is sick and if we don't find a way to stop the fever she's not going to be the only one dead."

"You think someone planned this?" he frowned.

"Yes." He looked back at Katherine. "You take care of Katerina, you have more bedside manners than I do anyway."

* * *

><p>"Stefan," Klaus meet Stefan outside. "Perfect, right on time, you're coming with me."<p>

Stefan looked confused, but followed Klaus as they crossed the street. "You look mad, who's getting killed?"

"You, if you don't shut up." He said flatly. He looked tense. "There's a problem."

"What kind of problem?"

"Katerina fell ill and I'm sure that is something witch related, so do me a favor and find Sophie Deveraux." Klaus turned towards the opposite direction.

"Where are you going?" Stefan demanded.

"To church, to pray, and to force those damn officials to locate the other witches so that I can kill them, which reminds me." He narrowed his eyes at Stefan. "My sister has been most upset recently and something tells me you and your big mouth had something to do with it. Listen Stefan, I know we're buds and all, but if you hurt my sister it will be the last thing you do."

* * *

><p>"Katerina," Elijah whispered in her ear and she felt when he picked her up from her warm spot in the bed. Whatever Klaus had injected her with was still making her sleepy.<p>

"Go away." She grumbled. She tried to push him away, but Elijah grabbed her hand gently. He pressed a cold cloth on her forehead. "You're burning up."

"Elijah."

Elijah turned around and saw Sophie behind him, held back by Stefan. He glared at her. "You found her."

"I swear, Elijah I didn't want this to happen." Sophie's voice trembled. "But Agnes didn't exactly gave me a choice when she injected me-"

"What did she inject you with?" he asked in a deadly voice.

Sophie hesitated. "It elevates the body temperature which in turn causes a miscarriage."

"What?" Katherine squeaked as she tried to sit up, but Elijah pushed her back down. "No, I'm going to kill the bitch!"

"I know a homemade remedy that will bring down her temperature." She insisted. "I just need someone to get the ingredients, while I get the pool ready."

"Are you having a family reunion without me?" Rebekah stepped into the room and the amused smile fell off her lips. "What's wrong?"

"I'm losing the babies, Rebekah. Thanks to her," Katherine said icily as she let out a small grunt in pain.

"Rebekah, we need you and Stefan to get whatever Sophie needs." Elijah said trying to get Katherine more comfortable.

Rebekah snatched the list from Sophie's hand and avoided looking at Stefan as she said sarcastically. "I rather go by myself, I'm happy to play errand girl."

* * *

><p>Katherine dipped her toe in the pool and immediately pulled it back. It was freezing cold, she had a feeling she would rather run barefoot around the mansion rather than get inside the cold pool and it didn't help that she was feeling like she was going to die any second now.<p>

Elijah pressed a hand on her forehead and she even forgot to be angry at him. "She's burning up, we need to do this now. Katerina, get into the pool."

Katherine wrinkled her nose. "Are you out of your mind? It's freezing."

Elijah gave an impatient sighed as he carried her bridal style inside the pool. "Elijah, your suit!" she couldn't help but laugh, even if the situation was far from funny.

"Never mind my suit," he spread cold water on her face gently.

Her teeth started chattering. "You know this isn't that bad." She felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. "Ouch, never mind."

Stefan turned to Sophie. "Are you sure these herbs are going to work?"

"Of course they'll work." She snapped.

Rebekah snorted. "We would have better luck, with Davina."

Katherine felt a stabbing pain near her chest so painful that a few tears escape from her eyes. "Elijah, it hurts."

"I know, I know," he whispered. "Be patient, it's almost done."

Katherine let out a scream and then the pain stopped almost immediately.

"I just felt a lift." Sophie said slowly.

"Me too," she eyed Elijah hopefully. "Does that mean-"

"Yes," he said relief. "You are no longer linked."

* * *

><p>"Do you need anything?" Elijah asked worriedly as he helped her get into bed. "You had a rough day."<p>

"I'm fine, really." She insisted. She didn't like that everyone was fussing over her. "I'd really like something with lots of chocolate though."

Elijah smiled as he kissed her forehead. "Sleep well."

"After all this time you still love her?"

Elijah turned around and faced Klaus who was standing in the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest. "I never stopped actually."

Klaus shrugged. "You could have fooled me, I thought you had forgotten about her the minute she ditched you in 1492."

"Is it really necessary that you repeat the past, brother?" he looked at his hands. "I assume this means you haven't killed the witches?"

"I'd thought I leave the honor to you," Klaus said as he turned around. "Agnes is at the church, please make her suffer."

-End of Chapter Fifteen-

R.I.P Katherine Pierce and Nadia, you will be missed. And sending Katherine to "Hell" ouch, that is beyond sad.

On the bright side we get to look forward to an emotionally unstable, crying, I-don't-want-to-be-a-vampire Elena and even more Delena, yay (sarcasm.) God, it's like the beginning of season 4 all over again, except without the Originals to numb the pain : (


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

"Elijah."

Elijah turned around and faced his sister, since Katherine was sleeping and safe now he had thought that it would be the perfect time to "talk" to Agnes. He grew concern when he saw the worried look in Rebekah's face and he noticed that she was fidgeting.

"Yes, Rebekah? Can we speak later? I'm heading out-"

"I won't be here," her face turned serious. "I'm leaving Elijah for good. I only came to make sure that Katherine and Klaus hadn't killed each other and to make sure that you were safe. I thought I had another reason so stay, but-"she trailed off. "But I decided that it's time that I live my life. With Katherine and the babies and you and Marcel and this godforsaken city, there is just no place for me here. I want to be free and be happy."

Elijah softened as he kissed her cheek. "Be happy, sister you deserve it. Just keep in touch."

Rebekah nodded, as she smiled at her older brother. "I will, thank you and Elijah don't be a fool if you like Katherine tell her and explain this whole Tatia mess, otherwise you will lose her forever."

Elijah looked surprised by his sister's comment, but didn't say anything and instead flashed out.

Rebekah dried a stray tear with the back of her hand and smiled. She was finally free, she felt better than she had in days. Someone cleared their throat.

She turned around and gave a cold smile at the person. "Stefan."

Stefan stuffed his hands in his pockets. "So you're leaving."

"Yes, and I assume you don't care so that's why I wasn't bothering in saying goodbye." She said coldly as she attempted to walk pass by him, but Stefan grabbed her wrist.

"I know I hurt your feelings, Rebekah and I'm sorry, but I don't want to lead you on." He insisted.

"How noble of you, Stefan." She replied dryly. "You know before you gave me the I-still-care-about- the other Petrova bitch speech I was planning on asking you to come with me, so that we could travel the world. I'm glad I didn't. Say goodbye to Katherine for me, I'll keep in touch."

* * *

><p>Agnes was waiting at the church, being surveyed by at least twenty of Marcel's vampires. She was trembling, but there was still a determined expression on her face even when Elijah approach them.<p>

"Leave!" he barked at Marcel's men. They did as they were told, though grumbling.

When he was finally alone with Agnes he narrowed his eyes at her. "What you tried to do today was incredibly stupid. Should it have worked I wouldn't be standing talking to you peacefully right now."

"I did what I had to do," Agnes defended herself. "Those children are dangerous. Their deaths, that girl's death will be the only thing that will finally bring peace to this world. We don't need any more monsters."

Elijah pressed Agnes against one of the church's walls. "Those children are my family, the minute Katherine became pregnant with them she became my family as well. They are just children, babies they aren't a danger to anyone."

"You're fooling yourself." She chocked out.

"No," he said as he buried his fangs in her neck. "The only fool is you."

* * *

><p>Marcel felt someone's presence behind him. He smirked. "Well, well Rebekah Mikaelson I'm glad to see that Klaus' hasn't daggered you yet. To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"<p>

Rebekah smirked as she leaned in against the doorway. "I came to say goodbye. We were family once it's the only decent thing to do. My brothers are staying here even though I believe it's the worst thing for them to do, but I'm leaving. I'm not going to be dragged onto their messes."

Marcel smirked as he opened a bottle of wine. "Smart girl. Drink?"

Rebekah grabbed the glass and smirked as she took a sip. "Are you trying to convince me to stay?"

"Perhaps, though you've been looking down and I'm guessing it has something to do with a certain Salvatore." He said slyly.

"Don't go there, Marcel."

"All right." He put down the glass of wine. "But if it counts for anything. I want you to stay."

Rebekah stared at Marcel. Dammit, he knew how to persuade her and as much as Rebekah hated to admit it, he still had some hold on her even though he will always choose Klaus over her. First Alexander betrays her, Marcel chooses Klaus, and Stefan still can't get over Elena. When was a man going to choose her for a change?

Marcel slightly opened the buttons of Rebekah's blazer. "Stay." He pressed his lips on hers and Rebekah wrapped her arms around his neck. Marcel opened the bedroom door and pressed her against the bed.

After a while, Rebekah pressed her head against Marcel's chest looking perfectly content. Marcel wrapped an arm around Rebekah's shoulder. "So what kind of messes are your bothers in now?"

"Well this city for one and," she hesitated. She knew that Marcel didn't know anything about Katherine and the babies. But would it do any harm to tell him? With Klaus and Elijah as threats and Katherine being no pushover either it wouldn't be that bad. Besides he was going to find out sooner or later when Katherine and Klaus came out with twin babies. "My brother Klaus impregnated the girl he has chased for five hundred years. It was one of nature's loopholes. Katherine Pierce."

"Katherine as in Katerina Petrova? Every time Klaus spoke of her, he sounded like he wanted to chop off her head, how did he get her pregnant? I thought she was a vampire."

"She was, she took a cure and they both had a moment of weakness and alcohol and desperation were involved." She laughed softly.

"How come I've never meet her?"

"He keeps her locked up."

Marcel frowned. "Curly hair? Has a yapping puppy that won't shut up?"

Rebekah looked surprise. "You know her?"

"I've seen her from afar, but I never meet her," he smirked. "So Klaus knocked up that Katherine girl with twins, but she is still in love with Elijah after 500 years. That is one messed up fairytale."

* * *

><p>Katherine was curled up in her bed, when she heard the windows shattering. Confused, she sat up and Belle started barking hysterically. She sat up and growled. "What the hell Klaus?"<p>

But she wasn't greeted by Klaus and instead she was greeted by a vengeful looking Tyler Lockwood who was holding a pair or ropes and a handkerchief. He smirked. "I finally found you." He looked at her baby bump. "Guess she wasn't lying."

Katherine sat up, not ever bothering asking who was the "who" that Tyler was talking about. She attempted to run towards the door as fast as she could, but Tyler block the exit and pressed both hands against her shoulders. "Hybrid, remember?" he snarled showing his fangs.

"Is that supposed to scare me?" She snapped. "Oh, please Tyler I've been alive for 500 years and since I'm no longer a vampire bite all you want."

"Oh, I'm not going to kill you yet."

"Really? That's great." She snapped sarcastically. "Now get the hell out of my house before you start regretting that you even set foot in here. Don't you and Care bear have some stupid sorority ritual to attend or something?"

Belle started biting his leg.

_Good girl_, Katherine though_ I_ _really wish you were a pit bull right now though, instead the size_ _of a rabbit._

"Don't bother yelling," he snarled as he pushed her towards the bed. "There's no one here."

_Great, the one time I need someone everyone is conveniently missing,_ she rolled her eyes.

"How the hell did you find me?" she snarled as Tyler pressed her against the bed and tied her arms and legs with rope. She tried to punch him, but Tyler easily pushed back her fist and tied up both of her hands together. He wrapped a piece of cloth over her mouth to keep her from screaming.

"Elena giving you the cure was the best thing she ever did, remind me to give her my thanks." He put her over his shoulder and easily carried her down to the second floor despite Katherine's attempt to scream and move. He put her not so gently in the passenger seat of his car and removed the cloth so that she could talk as he speeded off.

"Easy, I'm pregnant and after tonight I'm kind of fragile," she narrowed her eyes at him as Tyler kept driving. "What are you trying to prove Tyler and to who? To Klaus? To Caroline? That you're not some pathetic mutt with anger management issues that is easily replaceable? What are you even doing here? Shouldn't you be with Caroline planning the marriage, the future, and the children you will never have thanks to me and Klaus? Or why not lock up the wine cellar from your mom so she doesn't choke on her own vomit?" she smirked. "Oh, no wait Klaus already took care of her."

Tyler stopped the car and forced Katherine to look at him by grabbing her chin. "You and Klaus have ruined my life! Have ruined Caroline's life and Elena's. You activated my werewolf curse, you made Caroline into a vampire, and you and Klaus have ruined Elena's life completely, she doesn't have no one."

Katherine smirked. "Poor, poor you how will you ever survive? Klaus and I have been terrible people, yes but you have to admit we gave you guys, life, a purpose if not for us you will be boring, normal regular college freshman, but thanks to us you are actually someone. You not so much, but little Caroline makes a better vampire that I would have dreamed of, and don't give me crap about Elena and about her sad, pathetic life she still has Jeremy which I admit is not much of a consolation prize, and she has her friends, Damon, and half of the town practically kissing her feet, and here she has you who is going to avenge all of them for all the horrible things that Klaus and I have done to make your lives just a little bit more interesting."

Tyler looked like her wanted to strangle her, but he relaxed. "No, I'm not going to kill you. Believe it or not there is someone who wants you more dead than I do. She was the one that lead me here, she knows all about you."

Katherine flinched. "Who are you talking about?"

Tyler shrugged. "I'm guessing you'll have to wait and find out. In your own words make life more interesting."

Panic rose in Katherine. She was not going to die, she was not going to let her children die especially in the hands of Tyler Lockwood of all people. She saw that her own door was still slightly open, using all her strength she pushed it open with her shoulder and arm and quickly started running as fast as she could.

She was in the middle of nowhere, but she was sure that she saw two cars earlier on. She was just about to scream for help, when she felt someone grab her by her hair and knocking her against the car several times until she was knocked out.

-End of Chapter Sixteen-


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

"Elijah."

"Stefan." Elijah greeted as both men walked towards the entrance of the Mikaelson home. "I assume you know the news that my sister has left."

Stefan nodded, trying not to let the guilt show in his voice, even though Klaus was the overprotective one when it came to Rebekah. "Yeah, she told me that she needed to get out of New Orleans."

"It's probably for the best, my sister has already suffered enough." He walked up the stairs. "No need to drag her into our mess."

Elijah entered the room quietly, as not to wake up Katherine, but he was surprise that when he entered the room he was greeted by a half dirty room and a whining dog without her owner. He ran towards the open window. No, it couldn't be . . . no one would dare. "Katerina!"

* * *

><p>Klaus was pacing around the room with a murderess expression while Elijah and Stefan stood back, wondering that if they said anything Klaus would rip their heads off. "How the hell did this happen? Besides her few escapes, nobody knows that Katerina even exist and where were you two when she was kidnapped?"<p>

"I was taking care of Agnes," Elijah responded dryly.

"And I was taking a walk." Stefan replied.

"Wonderful," Klaus snarled. "Why you two were on your leisure walk, Katerina got taken away from under of very noses."

"Perhaps, if you weren't so concerned in gaining control of the French quarter you would pay more attention to the mother of your children." Elijah shot back angrily.

Klaus shot daggers at Elijah. "Don't you dare, guilt trip me! You're so in love with Katerina that you don't leave her side for even a minute and the first time you do she gets kidnapped, you're not doing so great either Elijah!"

"At least I'm trying! You're the one who sees her as a walking incubator."

Klaus snarled as he pushed Elijah against the wall. "Say that again and I will rip your bloody heart out."

"Go ahead," Elijah demanded. "I dare you."

Stefan pushed Klaus away from Elijah. "We arguing isn't helping anyone, we need to focus on finding Katherine. Name one person besides the witches that would want to harm Katherine."

"It will take a century to write down all the people that Katerina has pissed off."

"Marcel." They turned towards the feminine voice and saw Rebekah with a guilty expression on her face. She bit her lip. "I'm so sorry, I told Marcel about Katherine."

* * *

><p>"What's taking that damn witch, so long?" Klaus demanded impatiently as he folded and unfolded his arms. "I told you, we should have just torture it out of Marcel instead of relying on the same witches that tried to kill Katerina."<p>

"Be patient brother," Elijah murmured. "Besides Stefan and Rebekah are taking care of Marcel."

"Oh, yes Rebekah and Stefan taking on Marcel I feel much better." Klaus snapped sarcastically. "Those two will probably just be looking at each awkwardly while Marcel sits back and watches our sister's love life crumble with is basically a soap opera-the failed loved life of Rebekah Mikaelson."

Before Elijah could scold Klaus, a familiar witch approached them, holding a map. "Ready for a locator spell? And you do promise that my head and my body will remain intact?"

Elijah looked at Sabine. "You have my word, now please help us find her."

"Your hand, please." Sabine insisted to Klaus. "Your babies carry your gene, so it will be easier to locate her." Klaus bit his hand and let the drops of blood fall on the map. Sabine squinted. "She's deep in the bayou."

Elijah frowned. "Can't you be more specific?"

"What's wrong Elijah? Five minutes ago you couldn't wait to play the white knight and now you're afraid of a little dirt." Klaus jabbed.

Elijah pursed his lips. "I know you may not know this Klaus, but you and Katerina have made many enemies and I would like to find her alive and fast rather than slow and as a corpse."

* * *

><p>"Elijah, slow down no need to rush," Klaus said lazily as he waved away in Elijah's direction as he closed the car door and headed towards the muddy streets of the bayou. "I know firsthand that your precious Katerina can take care of herself perfectly."<p>

"Perhaps if she were still a vampire, but now she's human and pregnant." He turned back towards his brother. "You're more than welcome to return back home. Rebekah and Stefan just called me, Marcel is in the clear."

Klaus chuckled. "You know I find it a bit sad how hard you're trying to win back Katerina's affections when you and I know that she will never forgive you for treating her as a replacement for Tatia."

Elijah pushed Klaus against a tree. "I have never compared Katerina to Tatia, you know that why the hell would you fill her head with the ridiculous notion that she's just a replacement?"

"Fight all you want, Elijah." Klaus smirked. "I don't care how much you love her, or how much she loves you I will never let you two be together." He sniffed the air. "Tyler Lockwood. He must have been the one to take Katerina the scent in the air reeks of both of their smells."

Elijah let go of Klaus. "Why would your old sidekick from Mystic Falls be here and why would he want to act against Katerina?"

Klaus shrugged innocently. "Well, I have no idea though I suppose it has to do with the fact that I killed his mother, turned him into a hybrid, and stole his girl from under his very nose and let's not forget dear Katerina I heard she made his life quite miserable when she was in town."

"Niklaus." Elijah said tightly.

"I'll take care of him, brother." Klaus reassured him. "Meanwhile, go find your girl."

* * *

><p>Katherine woke up slowly when she felt the warm fire and the throbbing pain in the back of her head. She sat up frightened when she saw that she was in a small cabin and that Tyler was talking to someone outside with his cell phone.<p>

She was not going to be held hostage by Tyler Lockwood. She notice the blade sitting on the edge of the small table. She slowly picked it up and walked small, quiet steps toward Tyler. One stab in the head and he would be dead.

She had barely managed to stab the knife in Tyler's shoulder, before Tyler react to the pain and threw her across the wall making her throbbing head hurt even more. "Bitch!" he hissed.

"Sorry, darling," she managed a smirk to play on her lips. "Did that hurt? Well, it's nothing like the pain I feel. Didn't your drunk mom tell you to be nice to pregnant ladies?"

Tyler threw the knife to the side. "Shut up!"

He grabbed her by the wrists and looked at her straight in the eye. "You and Klaus have made my life a living hell and now I'm going to make you pay for it."

Katherine did her best not to look scared. "Who send you here, Tyler because I have a hard time imagining that you came up with this plan all by yourself. What would Caroline think of you if she found out that you're giving out free abortions in order to save the world? I'm sure little miss sunshine would want that."

He tightened his grip on Katherine's wrists and she yelped. "You're right, I didn't come up with this idea, on my own, but someone else did and she's a genius, though if it's any comfort I won't kill you today." He pulled out a shot. "Now I'm going to show both you and Klaus what it feels to have something taken away from you."

Panic entered Katherine as she kicked Tyler in the stomach as hard as she could distracting him for a moment. She tried to stand up, but then she felt the sharp pain of a needle in her belly as she watched it filled with blood. "You coward." She murmured.

"Your blood, Katherine is the key to making hybrids," Tyler showed her the shot filled with her babies' blood. "If Klaus wants to fight, fine. But I'll have my own army this time."

-End of Chapter Seventeen-


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

It occurred to Katherine that Tyler was an idiot.

So the moron wanted to make hybrids fine, but did he really have to stab the needle in her belly. As she crouched down to the floor, she could still feel the pain circulating in her body.

"You're a bastard." She mumbled.

"I know," Tyler smirked. "But better than a bitch and murderer."

Katherine scoffed. "Believe me you're not far off, Tyler." She struggled with her steps.

"Oh, come on Katherine you must be smarter than that. Surely, you didn't think that just because Klaus impregnated you, he was going to forgive five hundred years of hatred. Don't you get it by now? The asshole was just waiting for you to give birth so that he can make you into his own personal blood bag to make new hybrids to protect this wretched city. Who knows maybe those freaky babies of yours carry your special doppelganger blood as well? Wont that be sweet, a blood bag family?"

Katherine felt a surge of anger when Tyler said those words, freaky babies. It was one thing to insult her, they could call her bitch all they wanted, but another thing to insult a pair of innocent babies.

Using all her willpower and strength, Katherine managed to push Tyler to the floor and she hissed and scratched him across the cheek with her nails. Tyler chuckled. "I hit a nerve, did I?"

Katherine saw the injection next to Tyler and she grabbed it and smashed it into the ground, releasing the blood. Tyler's eyes darkened. "You really shouldn't have done that."

"Why don't you make me regret it?"

Tyler pushed her against the wall and he wrapped his hands around her neck, enjoying watching her struggle for air. Someone pushed Tyler to the ground and Katherine could finally breathe.

Her vision relaxed and that's when she saw Klaus gripping Tyler by the neck. "Hi mate, I'm regretting letting you live already," he looked back at Katherine. "Katerina, get away now-"

"But-"she wanted to ask Klaus that if what Tyler had said was true, that Katherine would soon be reduced to blood bag statue again.

"Katerina, do not argue!" he growled. "Find Elijah and get out now."

Katherine nodded as she picked up the knife that she had used against Tyler for protection.

* * *

><p>Was Tyler right? Was Katherine just destined to be another blood bag the minute she gave birth? Her head was full of questions as she ran into the woods, still clutching the knife. It wouldn't be strange, Klaus' empire was crumbling, and it would make sense that he would use her, the only human doppelganger.<p>

The tears crowned her eyes, she could not return to that life again.

Crunch.

Katherine held the knife tightly, shut her eyes and jabbed it in the air until she was sure she hit flesh.

A hiss of pain. "Katerina!"

She opened her eyes and found that she had accidently stabbed Elijah across the stomach and that the knife was now poking out and his suit was covered in blood.

"Elijah, sorry I thought you were Tyler." She fumbled.

Elijah raised an eyebrow as he removed the knife. "Tyler?"

Katherine bit her lip. "I'll explain on the way."

Elijah nodded, looking concerned. He saw the bruises on her face that were slowly healing. "Are you all right?"

She nodded, with Elijah she felt better, protected at least. "I'm fine. I just really want to get out of here."

* * *

><p>"There you are, I brought you a gift," Klaus's hands and shirt were covered in blood and he was holding a heart in his hand, he dropped it on the ground as if it were a rotten apple. "I suspect the gang back home in Mystic Falls will be angry at me, but if they do ask I'll just tell them that he risked the life of my future children."<p>

Katherine crossed her arms over her chest, her anger seemed to be boiling over.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?"

Katherine stomped towards him, not caring that Klaus could rip her head off. She was not going to let herself and her children be Klaus' little blood bags. "What is wrong with you? I trusted you! I thought you had changed just a little, but I hate to say it but Tyler is right. The minute I give birth I'm back as a blood donor and my children as the continuation of the Petrova line. I won't allow it, Klaus I don't care if I have to run for 50 years I won't let you ruin my life again!"

Even Elijah looked startled. "What? Klaus, is this true?"

Klaus gave a cold laugh. "Ironic, isn't it how quick you are to turn against me? And even my own brother who has pledge his loyalty to me believes every word that comes out of your pretty little mouth."

"I asked you a question."

Klaus ignored his brother and instead pushed Katherine against the bark of a tree, his face was so close to her that she could feel his breathing. "Hmm, maybe you're right Katerina, maybe I am the monster everyone thinks I am. So let me prove it to you, as soon as you give birth I will continue to hunt you down for the rest of your miserable life and make it seem like the past 500 years was a cakewalk." He smirked. "I'll even be nice and give you a two day advantage."

"You will not touch her!" Elijah snarled pulling Klaus away from Katherine.

Klaus gave him a cold smile before biting him in the neck and throwing him on the ground. Katherine raced towards him and looked at Klaus angrily. "What did you do?"

"I gave him what he deserved and I suggest you don't cross me, Katerina or I will do the same to you," he turned back at them. "Both of you can stay here and rot for all I care."

* * *

><p>"Come on, Rebekah for how much longer are you going to be mad at me?" Stefan asked, trying to hide the annoyance in his voice.<p>

"How about ninety years?" Rebekah's voice was dripping with sarcasm. "That's how long I was daggered for loving you."

"I'm sorry if I hurt you feelings," Stefan insisted. "But I thought that you deserved the truth."

"The truth that you're still in love with your ex-girlfriend, yeah that was perfectly clear to me, Stefan." She snapped, hating that she was closed to tears. First Stefan, and now Marcel had used her to find out information and like a fool she had given it.

"Hey," he grabbed her wrist. "I don't want to fight, and I meant what I said before I never wanted to hurt you. I don't want to be enemies while we are living together in the same house. Can we reach a common ground, and be friends please?"

Rebekah paused for a bit. It did seemed a bit stupid, them fighting over something as silly over a kiss and miscommunication. She stared back at Stefan's green eyes. "All right, I guess we can be friends."

-End of Chapter Eighteen-

Thanks for your reviews! Katherine will catch a glimpse of the past between Mikael and Klaus in the next chapter!


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

Stefan and Rebekah knew that something was wrong the minute that Klaus stormed into the room. They both stood up when they saw Klaus' bloody clothes.

"What the hell happened to you?" Stefan blurted out.

Klaus shrugged as he took off his leather jacket. "Oh, you know the usual the girl I impregnated got kidnapped by a werewolf who I really should have killed a long time ago and my brother and Katerina are now against me." He glance back at Stefan. "Oh, and Stefan I killed your friend Tyler, I hope you don't mind."

"You what?" Stefan hissed. He wasn't too fond of Tyler, but that didn't mean that Klaus could just pop out of nowhere and kill him.

"Yes, he is the said werewolf that attacked Katerina." Klaus snapped. "He was attempting to build his own hybrid army, poor lad had such big dreams."

"Caroline will never forgive you."

"Well, fortunately Caroline is not my biggest problem right now. I see you two are friends again, your fight lasted long, and I'm shocked."

Rebekah ignored his sarcasm. "Where's Elijah?"

"Oh, I left him in the woods, I thought they deserved a cozy weekend." He replied sarcastically. "Though I don't know how romantic it will be with Elijah filled with pain because of the wound I inflected on him by biting him."

"You bit him?" Rebekah snarled angrily. "What is wrong with you? He's our brother, our loyal brother that has done nothing, but stayed by your side!"

"Yes, Rebekah he is so loyal that he will use every gossip he hears as a tool against me, just to get his beloved Katerina!" Klaus snapped as he walked up the stairs. "Don't test my temper, I won't hesitate to bite either one of you."

* * *

><p>When he entered his art studio, he saw Belle yapping at him. Klaus was already regretting buying the dog. Great, even the stupid dog hated him. He grabbed Belle by her collar and glared at her. "I should kill you as punishment."<p>

Belle licked his hand and threw him a pity look. The dog was already starting to act like Katherine.

Against his better judgment he patted Belle's soft fur as he sat in the arm chair and Belle curled next to him.

He tried to drift his thoughts to something else other that Katherine and Elijah, but it was impossible and his blood was boiling with anger. Why did they always choose Elijah for everything? Why always him? After a thousand years nothing had changed, everything was still exactly the same.

How could those two idiots think he would use his own children, his own flesh and blood as potential blood bags? He would never, not even Katherine. The girl might be a pain in the ass, but she was still the mother of his children.

He needed to get Katherine and Elijah away from each other. Why did it matter if they had been obsess with each other for five hundred years? He was not letting their relationship be used against him.

* * *

><p>Elijah's entire body was shaking and his face was burning up from fever. Katherine managed to drag Elijah to the small cabin where Tyler had held her captive. The room didn't have much, but she had spread several blankets on the floor like a small bed and had helped removed his suit jacket and tie.<p>

She felt guilty when she saw him shiver. His entire body was shaking and his eyes looked feverish and he was obviously trying to hide groans of pains for her sake. She was so stupid, she should have waited to talk to Klaus privately. But who knew that Klaus would react like this? Katherine had gotten soft.

"I'm sorry, Elijah." She murmured, desperately looking for a cloth. She found one and wiped his forehead with it. "I shouldn't have said anything."

"This is no one fault, Katerina." He murmured as he closed his eyes. "Tatia. . .Tatia." he gripped her hand and Katherine suddenly had an image in her mind:

"_Catch me, Elijah!" Tatia threw a flirtatious smile as she picked up her skirts and started running. "Catch me!"_

_Elijah wrapped his hands around her waist. "You're far too easy to catch, my dear."_

_Tatia rested her head against his chest. "Do you love me, Elijah?"_

Katherine pulled back, "You let me inside your mind? So that was the famous Tatia."

Elijah looked at her apologetic. "I'm sorry, with this fever, I'm not myself. I must have let you in my mind." He took a deep breath. "I know you're angry, Katerina about Tatia, but you must know that I never have compared you to Tatia. I see you two as completely different women. I love you Katerina, I love you for you." He touched her cheek. "For your sass."

Katherine smiled a bit and said self-consciously. "So you've never compared me and Tatia?"

"No." he said. "I don't think I ever loved Tatia, when I meet you in 1492 I saw the chance to have the kind of love that I always wanted to experience."

They were silent for a moment, before Elijah talked again.

"You know, Klaus wasn't always the monster he is now." He said. "You should have meet him when he was human. He was kind and loyal, though desperate for my father's affection and approval."

"Klaus and his father didn't get along?"

Elijah coughed. "My father and Klaus hated each other, but Klaus was always desperate for our father's affection. This is why I believe it makes it difficult for him to love. Let me show you."

"_Get up, you pathetic boy!" Mikael snarled as he kicked a human Klaus in the stomach._

_Klaus grunted, his eyes wide with fear. "Father, I'm sorry!"_

"_Sorry!" Mikael snarled as he threw Klaus against the wall, ignoring Klaus' cries of pain. "You think a measly sorry is going to bring Henrik, back to life boy!"_

"_I didn't mean too." Klaus voice was trembling and Mikael slapped him. "It was an accident, I'm sorry . . . I'm sorry."_

"Mikael used to beat Klaus?" Katherine murmured, more to herself than to Elijah. Klaus may be a dick, but she couldn't help but feel sorry for him. His eyes had shown fear, genuine fear. He had looked scared. He had looked human.

Elijah gave another cry of pain as he closed his eyes. Katherine gently wiped his forehead with a cloth and cradled his head in her arms.

"I'm right here," she murmured. "Elijah, I'm right here."

-End of Chapter Nineteen-


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

"You're going against Klaus and locking him up in Marcel's garden?" Stefan hissed despite Rebekah's happy look on her face. They were standing in the middle of the compound where Marcel lived after Rebekah told him to meet her there. "Are you insane? Klaus will crush and kill everyone in sight."

"We have it all figure out, Stefan." Rebekah said confidently. "Me and Marcel."

Marcel, of course he had to be behind this. "Does Marcel actually care about his life? Klaus is an Original Hybrid, even I'm not dumb enough to pick a fight especially since he just killed Tyler without even blinking."

Rebekah crossed her arms over his chest. "Don't tell me, you're afraid of him."

"No, I'm just not dumb enough to piss him off more than he already is."

"Please, Stefan you should be glad that we are doing this, especially after all the things he has done to me and you combine he deserves some punishment." Rebekah murmured bitterly.

"Well, how about when he manages to kill all of us and keeps you in a box for the next couple of centuries?" Stefan shot back. "It's not worth the risk, Rebekah."

"The outcome is worth the risk, Stefan ah here he comes." They turned their gazes towards the entrance where Klaus was approaching with an amused look playing on his face as the two dozen or so vampires that Marcel had choose to fight stood in front of him.

"Well, isn't this a pleasant surprise, fine I like a challenge," he crossed his arms over his chest and then dropped a gold coin on the floor. "Let see who wins, all of you against me. The only one who will survive is the one that picks up the coin. Let's begin shall we?"

Two vampires rushed towards him, but Klaus managed to rip their hearts out as they fell to the floor. Four vampire managed to chain him, but he easily broke the chains and Rebekah flinched when she saw his golden hybrid eyes.

Stefan tried to push Klaus to the wall. "Klaus, that's enough you win-"

"Ah, Stefan always the hero. But a piece of advice." He snapped his neck. "Don't get involved."

Rebekah gaped as she saw Stefan's body on the floor, she hissed at Marcel. "Pick up the coin."

Marcel looked at her in disbelief. "If you don't, he'll kill you!"

Marcel snatched the coin from the floor. "Enough, you win!"

Klaus smirked. "Well, it seems I'm king now."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you should stand?" Katherine asked as she helped a wobbling Elijah stand up. "No offense, but you're looking kind of green."<p>

Elijah forced a smile. "I'm fine, Katerina. Hand me my jacket, please. I parked the car not so far from here. The wolf venom is almost out of my system."

Despite Katherine's skepticism, Elijah managed to walk towards the car and drive them home. Now they were standing in front of the Mikaelson mansion.

"Yeah, I'm not sure I want to go in there." Katherine said awkwardly sitting in the passenger seat. "I doubt it's safe."

A small smile twitched on Elijah's lips. "I know I am no position to ask you this, Katerina but please be patient with my brother. He lets his anger control him and he doesn't know how to express his emotions."

"I'll try." She shrugged. "But your brother doesn't exactly make things easy. What about us, Elijah? What's going to happen to us?"

Elijah hesitated. "I don't know, Katerina."

Katherine looked disappointed. "You don't know?"

"It is obvious that a relationship between us with anger by brother and result in your harm." He glance back at her. "I don't want that."

"I don't want to lose you again, Elijah." She murmured. "I know you want your family whole again. But do you think it is possible? That after a thousand years Klaus will finally see the light?"

"I have tried and fought for Klaus' salvation for the past 1000 years and I've seen a glimpse of hope for the first time in centuries when the witches announced that you were expecting. I do believe that there is a way to save Niklaus and I'm determine to do just that."

Katherine rested her head on his shoulder. "You're a good big brother, I hope Klaus and Rebekah know how lucky they are."

* * *

><p>"Are you ok?" Rebekah asked as she helped a slightly limping Stefan go through the door. "It seems you always get the crappy part of the deals."<p>

"I'm fine, I'm not really sure you should be worrying about-"he trailed off when he and Rebekah entered the living room and saw Klaus holding a silver dagger.

"Stefan, Rebekah nice of you to show up, sorry about earlier this afternoon, mate no hard feelings." Klaus placed the dagger against Rebekah's throat. "How could you betray me? My own sister!"

"Don't you dare, Niklaus!" Elijah stormed into the room.

Klaus removed the dagger from Rebekah's neck. "Ah, another traitor comes. Perhaps I should dagger you for trying to steal my children's affections, flirting and fawning over Katerina even though she's pregnant with my children."

"This has nothing to do with Katerina!"

"It has everything to do with her!" he snapped. "You have loved her since 1492 and even though she was courting me back then she has always preferred you! And now my children, my family will grow up to adore you."

"Do you hear yourself, Nik?" Rebekah demanded. "Nobody is trying to take your place or betray you! But you sure make it tempting every time you drive us away."

"Clever sister, blaming me." Klaus hissed while looking at Stefan in disappointment. "I have done nothing, but make this city our home for all of us and in only a matter of minutes you managed to destroy everything, even you Stefan have sided with my traitor of a sister. Let me make one thing clear though, I had no desire, no wish to hunt down Katerina or to use my children in any way, but since you obviously don't believe me I'm going to my home and leave you three here to rot in hell."

* * *

><p>What was taking them so long? Katherine could hear their bickering from outside, though she couldn't understand what they were all so upset about. Her thoughts drifted to Elijah. They couldn't be together. It was so unfair.<p>

Couldn't the universe cut her some slack?

She heard the door opening and Klaus stormed out, not even bothering to glance at Katherine. "Let's go, Katerina." He opened the door of the car parked in front of her.

Katherine frowned. "Where are we going?"

"Does it matter?" he asked sarcastically. "I don't particularly care about you, but I do care about those children that you are carrying so you will come with me. You can fight me on this, but you will lose. So you better get inside this car right now."

Katherine crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm not going anywhere with you, Klaus. I'm staying here."

Klaus glared at her and in a flash he scoped her up and not-so gently threw her in the backseat of the car.

"Ow!" she glowered as she sat up. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Klaus didn't bother to respond as he closed the door and turned on the engine.

-End of Chapter Twenty-

Thanks for your reviews!


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One**

Katherine had to admit that Marcel's compound was bigger and better than the Mikaelson mansion, but that did not mean that she actually wanted to be there. Ever since Klaus had dragged her there two days ago, Katherine could barely breathe without having two vampire bodyguards trailing behind her because Klaus insisted that they were for her "safety" which basically meant that he didn't want Katherine to go running back to Elijah, Rebekah, and Stefan.

Katherine however, found them surprisingly easy to ditch. She had told them that she needed to use the "little girl's room" and she had slipped out of their sight, though the situation right now wasn't much better since she was in a garage filled with three cars. And not even a television set to keep her entertained.

She heard someone bumping against a car. She held up a broom for protection, though she doubted how much help that would be. "Who's there?" she saw a figure move and she raised the broom.

"Geez, chill!" a dark hair guy who she recognize as Klaus' little messenger held up his arms in protection.

Katherine put down the broom. "And you are?"

He gave a sheepish smile. "Josh, I'm a new vampire."

"I get that." Katherine snorted. "What are you doing hiding in my garage?"

"Um, this is your garage?"

"Well, no not technically, but I'm sure Klaus will let his kids inherent something." She shrugged. "I'm Katherine Pierce, the carrier of the future Mikaelson twins."

"Nice to meet you," Josh said. "I'm hiding in this garage because of Klaus and Marcel, I kind of double crossed them."

Katherine looked impressed. "A skinny little thing like you, I'm impressed."

"Josh." Came a feminine voice. "Josh, you in here? Oh." A small girl no older than sixteen paused in front of Katherine and Josh. She frowned and looked at Katherine and then at her fifth month belly. "You're Klaus' baby mama."

"I think slave or prisoner is the better word." She trailed off. "And you are-"

"Davina. Davina Claire." The small girl quipped.

Katherine frowned as she looked the girl up and down. "So you're the all-powerful last Harvest girl witch, well I'm disappointed. I at least expected you to be taller . . . or at least scarier looking."

Davina snorted. "Believe me, you don't want to test me."

Katherine raised her hands in mock surrender. "Don't worry, I believe you. I'm Katherine Pierce, it's nice to have other prisoners to talk to."

"KATERINA!"

Katherine winced at Klaus' voice. "I'm in trouble, see you guys later." She looked back. "Josh, a word of advice if you want to avoid Klaus, it might be a better idea not to hide in his own property."

* * *

><p>"What is it that you wanted to show me?" Katherine said as she followed Klaus up the stairs trying to ignore the fact that walking was surely becoming harder with her growing pregnant belly. Even though she had been pregnant once, she had forgotten how awkward it was.<p>

She was still pissed that Klaus had dragged her off, but she tried not to snap at him, she doubted that Klaus would think twice about locking her up in her room. Or a dungeon.

"Well, since you've been on your best behavior up until this moment-"

Katherine rolled her eyes.

"I thought you might want a project you could say to keep yourself entertain." Klaus continued as he opened the door.

Katherine couldn't help, but raise an eyebrow. A project, who did Klaus think she was, Caroline?

Inside of the room there were two cribs, two sets of wardrobes, and a rocking chair. Though the room itself was very plain. She turned back to Klaus. "What-"

He shrugged as if it should have been obvious. "The babies are going to need a nursery. I suppose this would be the best time to put your fashion skills to good use."

Katherine blinked surprise. She wasn't expecting this. "Wow, um thanks I guess."

Klaus nodded and was about to leave the room when Katherine opened her mouth again.

"I know."

Klaus turned around looking confused. "Know what?"

Katherine hesitated. "I know that Mikael used to beat you, I know how much you suffered."

His face hardened, "How do you-"

"Elijah."

"Elijah, should mind his own business." He snapped, refusing to face her.

"It wasn't Elijah's fault, it was the venom-"

"So, was it my fault? Are you trying to blame me?"

Katherine closed her eyes and bit her lip to keep from snapping at him.

"Don't leave the perimeter," Klaus warned her again. "I won't give you the bodyguards again, but don't leave. If you want baby stuff, one of the vampires will have to go with you or order it online, I don't care."

"Well, if you ever want to talk," she gave him a nervous sort of smile. "I'm here, we can trade stories about what awful fathers we had."

* * *

><p>"No." Klaus replied flatly to Stefan's question as he served himself another glass of bourbon. "Now, please stop asking stupid questions or get the hell out."<p>

Stefan took the bottle from Klaus. Klaus glared at him, Stefan glared at him back. "Klaus, you're being ridiculous." He spat. "They are the only family you have left, the only siblings you have left are you really going to just pretended they don't exist?"

"Well, you seem to be doing a pretty god job." Klaus spat. "When was the last time you talked to Damon?"

Stefan flushed. "That's different and complicated, especially with Elena-"

"Ah, yes because our situations are entirely different." Klaus spat sarcastically. "With the only exception that I am not in love with Katerina and the only reason that Elijah and her haven't run into the sunset together is because she's pregnant with my children."

Stefan didn't have an answer for that.

"And until you can resolve your own family issues I suggest you stay out of mine, will you mate?"

* * *

><p>"What did you do to make Klaus so angry?" Rebekah murmured to Elijah as she played the keys of the piano. "I doubt he bit you to show brotherly love."<p>

"If it was that, then we would be in pain continuously," Elijah responded grimly as he stood over the piano. "No, Klaus suspects that I have feelings for Katerina and that I'm trying to steal her away so to speak."

"Suspects?" Rebekah snorted. "More like it's bloody obvious, you guys have been drooling over each other since 1492 and he barely notice?"

"It's more complicated than that, sister." Elijah explained. "Klaus no longer needs her for a stupid sacrifice. This time she's carrying his children and you know how Klaus is and how Klaus feels about women, he treats them like his property. Katerina thought that Klaus was planning to use her and the twins as a way for blood source and to continue the Petrova line, which got Klaus upset to say the least."

Rebekah looked up and stopped playing the piano. "Women are not property and as much as I hate to admit it, Katerina brings out the playful side of you, the human part. So what are you going to do now?"

Elijah looked at his sister. "Well, even at risk of sounding like a hypocrite, I'm going to fight for her."

-End of Chapter Twenty One-

Thanks for your reviews!


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty Two**

Elijah's ears quivered. There was no one in sight, the compound was clear and free of any vampires. Elijah was grateful that Klaus still liked his privacy. He saw a glimpse of Katherine walking in the kitchen. Using his vampire speed he was there in a heartbeat.

Katherine was in the kitchen dressed in jeans and t shirt that looked too small on her since she was halfway with her pregnancy. She had been stuffing a sandwich that seemed to be made of marshmallows, peanut butter, and bananas in her mouth when Elijah came in.

She nearly chocked on it when she saw Elijah.

"What are you eating?" he asked amused.

She shrugged. "I have cravings, sue me." She paused. "If Klaus sees you he will kill you."

"Since when are you worried about my safety? It's supposed to be the other way around."

"Sorry, that you can't play the hero." She said defensively. "I just don't want him to dagger you in another psychotic rage."

"I can handle my brother," he said curtly as he pushed back her brown curls from her forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"Good." She murmured and fluttered her eyelashes. "I miss you."

Elijah didn't fall for it. "Everything will be all right, Katerina." He murmured. "Rebekah, will come for you later."

She rolled her eyes. "Thrilling."

* * *

><p>"Are you ready?" Rebekah sing song while dropping her expensive, designer bag on the kitchen counter. Katherine looked up from her second strawberry flavored yogurt and then put it back down. Why was she eating so much?<p>

"I assuming you mean for your death," Katherine put the yogurt in the refrigerator. "Your brother was just here and if Klaus finds either of you here then you're dead."

"Actually my brother is the reason I'm here though I do have more important things to be doing you know," came Rebekah's reply. "I'm taking you to the doctor today, you need a checkup since the only doctors you've had are bayou doctors and we know how that turned out."

Katherine gaped at her. She did not want to see a doctor. She hadn't seen a doctor in 500 years.

"Rebekah, I'm fine." She crossed her arms stubbornly. "I don't need a doctor."

"Stop being such a baby." She scolded. "It's just a quick check up, not torture." She looked at Katherine's too small clothes. "And you need maternity clothes, you're gaining weight."

Katherine flushed. "Did you just call me fat?"

Rebekah blinked. "It's normal to gain weight during pregnancy. I would gladly go up a jean size if it meant I could have a baby of my own."

"Lucky you."

* * *

><p>"How about this?" Rebekah held up a t shirt that had a little baby chicken coming out of an egg.<p>

"No thanks," Katherine turned it down flatly as she looked through the racks of maternity clothes. "I need something sexy and pretty."

"Yes, because nothing says sexy like a pregnancy." Rebekah snorted. "So daughters, huh?"

An hour before they had gone to the local clinic for a checkup and the doctor had told her that she was expecting daughters. "Yep." She held out a pair of jeans. Ew, mom jeans. She put them back. "I'm kind of glad. I always felt girls were easier, boys are too rough sometimes."

"As long as they don't inherent you and Klaus' tempers everything will be fine."

They searched through clothes quietly until Katherine gave her a mischievous smile. "So you and Stefan? Nice choice."

"We're just friends, Katherine." She said hotly, flushing red remembering Stefan's rejection. "He's still hung over sweet, perfect Elena."

Katherine snorted. "You don't actually think Elena is a competition do you." She put her arms on her waist. "You're Rebekah Mikaelson, an Original vampire and besides Stefan is a real softie at heart. Just buy some sexy underwear and man up!"

"I'm not going to seduce him, Katherine." She said.

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Your lost, but you're letting prince charming go away." She grabbed a handful of clothes. "I'm going to try these on."

* * *

><p>"What is this?" Klaus demanded when he entered the compound and saw Elijah and Rebekah waiting for him as well as Katherine though she was spying from the back corner. Even though there was rage in his tone he wasn't surprise.<p>

"We wanted to apologize," Rebekah said though there was more hostility in her tone than there should be. "For everything. But you can't exactly blame us after everything-"

"Rebekah." Elijah interrupted. "We all have our faults, and none of us are completely blameless Niklaus. It was wrong for me to accuse you of trying to use Katerina and your daughters as puppets-"

"Daughters?" he spoke up.

"Yes," Katherine said as she walked forward. "I went with Rebekah to the doctor. We're going to have twin daughters and I think this whole dysfunctional family thing would work better if you weren't trying to kill their aunt and uncle." She cocked an eyebrow. "They care about you, they're sorry and they're your only family Klaus. Don't be stupid."

Klaus looked annoyed of being called stupid, but he turned around. "I suppose I can give you a second chance."

Elijah sighed.

Rebekah snorted.

"Make yourselves comfortable." Klaus said lazily as he went up the stairs. "This is our family home after all."

Katherine squeezed Stefan's hand. "Thanks." She murmured.

He raised an eyebrow. "For what?"

"For making them stop fighting."

* * *

><p>"Kidnap Davina?" Sophie hissed as she chopped onions at rapid speed. "Are you crazy Sabine? As if Davina wasn't threat enough she's living with vampires for crying out loud."<p>

"I know Sophie," Sabine said trying to sound patient. "But you can't let yourself be intimidated by them. We need to complete the Harvest not only to get access to the most powerful magic, but to revive the three harvest girls. You do want your niece back, don't you Sophie?"

Sophie bit her lip. "Of course I do. I just think your plan is suicidal that's all."

Sabine patted her arm. "Just think about it all right? Good night."

Once Sabine stepped onto the empty streets she heard a name she hadn't heard in a long time. "Celeste."

"Who the hell are you?" Sabine paused.

The woman pulled back her hoodie revealing long golden hair. "Just the person that you are looking for."

-End of Chapter Twenty Two-

Thanks for your reviews! Those of you that are Klaus/Katherine fans, I just started a new story called, _Miss me?_


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty Three**

"Oh, really," Celeste crossed her arms over her chest. "And what makes you so sure that I need your help, more importantly how do you know my real name?"

The woman smiled. "I am over five hundred years old, you hear things every now and then. But I must admit that of all the stories I've heard, yours is still the most impressive. I still admire the way that you have captured several bodies of young girls, very crafty magic."

Celeste flinched. "Who are you? Are you a witch?"

The woman shook her head. "Not entirely, I'm a Traveler, I come from a Traveler family-"

"I know what a traveler is, no need for a dictionary definition. You didn't answer my question. Who are you?"

"In this body, I'm Alice Smith," she pursed her lips, "Milena Petrova is my real name however, I have been becoming a permanent passenger in many different bodies since 1492."

"Petrova," Celeste said the surname slowly. "Something tells me you're related to the doppelganger bitch that just won't die. Question is, how do I know if you're telling me the truth."

Milena raised her chin. "I'll prove it to you in 1492, Klaus came and slaughtered my entire family thanks to one of Katerina's many mistakes. At the time, I was fifteen and my father has forbid us from doing Traveler's magic, but we weren't the only family of travelers in Bulgaria. A friend taught me how to passenger myself into another body and I've been doing it ever since trying to locate my sister. I want revenge and I won't be satisfied until she's dead in my arms."

Celeste's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "And what if I don't want her dead?"

Milena chuckled. "You're joking right, she killed you in 1933 in another body when you refused to do a spell to hide her from Klaus, and not only that but she has that older vampire, what's his name Elijah wrapped around her little finger. I've been in New Orleans since the summer. I'm not blind, I know you've tried to kill her many times, but failed." She pursed her lips. "I'm here to offer you a deal, if you let me kill her, I'll help you with anything. We all have the same goal, however Katerina dead and buried."

* * *

><p>Davina flinched when she heard movement behind her. She turned around, but no one was there. "Who's there? Josh, this isn't funny."<p>

Sophie pressed a towel filled with sleeping medication firmly over her mouth. Davina struggled and she broke a few objects before the medicine finally kicked in. "Sabine." Sophie whispered.

"I'm here." Sabine whispered back as she tied up Davina's arms and legs with a rope. "Good job."

Sophie attempted a smile as she looked at Davina's sleeping face. "Are you sure we did the right thing?"

Sabine nodded. "Let's hide her, until tonight. Tonight we will complete the Harvest."

* * *

><p>"I honestly didn't think getting Klaus' forgiveness would be that easy." Stefan announce surprise as he and Rebekah stepped into the compound.<p>

Rebekah shrugged. "Don't hold your breath, everything might suddenly go wrong if he goes into one of his moods," she frowned when she saw a broken window on the second floor.

Stefan looked confused. "What's wrong?"

Rebekah gulped. "It's Davina's room, it has a broken window."

* * *

><p>Belle sat in Katherine's lap, though she was struggling to fit because of her growing belly. She licked her cheek. Katherine giggled. "Belle."<p>

"Ah, good Katerina you're already here," Klaus said followed by Elijah holding a stack of papers that he immediately descendent on her lap. "That makes things easier."

Katherine scoffed as she looked at the stack of papers. "What is this?" She looked at Elijah who looked equally confused.

"A contract," Klaus said simply as if it should have been obvious. He waved at Elijah. "Please brother, don't be shy. I need you to read over it and then I need both of your signatures on it."

"Why are you making us sign a contract?"

"Since it has become clear that you two are going to try and stick it out and try to have a relationship before your obvious failure." Elijah and Katherine glared at him. "I revised a contract for that time being."

"Um," Katherine looked at the stack of papers "Yeah, I'm not a big reader, can you just give me the cliff notes."

Klaus shrugged. "It basically says that you two are allowed to continue your relationship as long as your provide your loyalty and you do not leave the French quarter. Please keep all public displays of affection to yourself. Elijah, please do me a favor and if you two do manage to stick together, you will not fight for my daughters' affections that will replace mine, nor under any circumstances will they ever call you father."

"Niklaus, this is ridiculous." Elijah spat. "No one is going to take your daughters away from you."

Before Klaus could argued Stefan and Rebekah came hurrying in into the room.

"Niklaus!"

"Klaus!"

"Well, if it isn't Stefan and Rebekah," Klaus said sarcastically as they burst into the room. "As much as the news of you two getting back together would excite everyone, I'm afraid we have something more important to discuss-"

"It's not about that," Rebekah said disgusted as she ran a hand through her blond hair. "Please tell me, Davina is with you or someone around here."

"Davina, rarely gets out of her room." Katherine said eager to get way from the awkward conversation. "I'm serious she turned it into a nunnery or something."

Elijah frowned. "Did something happen?"

"The window of her room is broken," Stefan said looking at their astound faces. "Someone took Davina."

-End of Chapter Twenty Three-


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty Four**

"What do you mean someone took Davina?" Klaus demanded as he stood up. "There is no way that someone would have taken her, we're all right here."

"Well apparently while you were having a court discussion," Rebekah said dryly as she glance at the stack of papers between Katherine and Elijah. "Someone had the ability to sneak her out from under our noses."

Katherine shook her head. "There is no way that Davina would go willingly, I mean she's young, but I'm certain she's not stupid."

Stefan folded his arms across his chest. "Katherine has a point, Davina isn't one to follow orders. Do you think Marcel took her?"

Rebekah shook her head. "No, it wasn't Marcel."

"Stefan, you're wasting your time. My sister always defends her lovers." Klaus protested lightly.

"Shut up, Nik!"

"Could it be possible that it would have been Sophie?" the others gave Elijah quizzical looks. "Think about it, she's been trying to complete the Harvest all summer, not to mention that her niece was one of the Harvest girls. And where is the one place that they would do that ritual? Away from prying eyes?"

Klaus raised his head. "The cemetery."

* * *

><p>"You're not seriously planning on just staying here like a good little girl are you?" Katherine hissed as she pulled back the curtain, hoping that Rebekah would have move already, but no she was still stubbornly glued to the door, blocking Katherine's exit. "Aren't you at least curious about what's going on?"<p>

"Well, it's a good thing I don't survive of gossip for live support like you do," Rebekah crossed her arms over her chest. "Besides Nik is not the only one who wants you to stay home, Elijah too. As much as you hate it, Katherine they are trying to keep you safe."

Katherine groaned. "I'm not Elena! I don't need protection."

"Don't you?" Rebekah snorted. "You've nearly died how many time? Besides, I'm sure a pregnant human is not strong enough to take on an Original vampire. "

Katherine flushed in embarrassment. "I'm going to get something to eat."

* * *

><p>Katherine felt someone pick her up. She had dozed off and had fallen asleep in the couch waiting for someone to come home. She managed to glance at the clock and realize it was almost midnight.<p>

"What were you doing so late?" Katherine mumbled as Elijah carried her up the stairs.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." He murmured back. "And I wasn't going to a club, Katerina."

"Oh, please like you would ever go to a club," Katherine turned sober. "What happened to Davina-"

Elijah's grip on her tightened. "She died, Sophie and Sabine managed to complete the Harvest, but it didn't work, and none of the girls came back to life. Marcel and Klaus are all over the city looking for them."

"That's too bad, I actually liked Davina." She raised an eyebrow. "And, yes don't look so surprise."

"I'm not." Elijah suppressed a smile as he sat her on the bed. "Do you need anything?"

"Yes," Katherine said and before Elijah could move, she kissed him. "A good night kiss."

* * *

><p>"You're awfully quiet," Rebekah said as she poured two glasses of whisky. She handed one to Stefan. "Here, this will take the pain away."<p>

"Well, it's not easy to get over someone's death," Stefan said simply. "Davina didn't deserve to die."

Rebekah shrugged. "At least she died with dignity, she didn't let herself be bullied by anyone. She did it to resurrect the Harvest girls. She had so much confidence."

"Yeah, well she ended up dead." Stefan said flatly.

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Don't be such a grump."

Stefan gave her a sheepish smile. "Sorry," he paused. "Am I a lost cause?"

"Depends on what you mean."

"I mean that I refuse to let go of old feeling even if there are being perfectly clear."

Rebekah narrowed her eyes. "You mean Elena."

"Yeah, Elena and Damon are happy and I'm sick of wallowing in self-pity." He took another sip. "I need to tell myself to move on, to be happy, and too stop thinking so much."

"So what are you saying?" Rebekah pressed, careful not to get her hopes up.

Stefan gave her a slow smile. "I'm saying that you've been right all along. That I need to think about myself for once. These past few months have been crazy, fun, complicated and in-"

Rebekah pressed her lips against his. "Stop talking."

Stefan hesitated. "Rebekah, I don't want to hurt-"

"We're not getting married, we're just trying out a few things," Rebekah said. "But you should know that I have plans of my own."

Stefan said. "You mean concerning Klaus and the French quarter."

"Yes, I'm sick of Klaus bossing me around. I just don't want to make him pay," she raised her chin. "I want to be queen."

* * *

><p>Klaus turned on the light of the nursery and he was immediately sure that Rebekah had taken care of the decorating, because he was sure that Katherine would have never chosen something so pink.<p>

The two cribs were covered in thick, pink blankets with pictures of white teddy bears and little pillows with lace. There were pink curtains tied up with white silk ribbons. The wall paper was white with pictures of flowers and there were an assortment of stuffed animals neatly balance of a bookshelf. An assortment of pink, frills, and ribbons. Dear, Lord.

Was this what he had to expect when the babies were born in a couple of months? A lifetime of pink, frilly things and Disney movies? He hoped not.

He glanced at the empty picture frames. He couldn't help, but wonder how would his daughters look? How would they act? Would he and Katherine be good parents? Their childhood hadn't exactly been a cake walk.

He sighed as he touched a stuffed elephant. A little less than four months and there would be children in here. Klaus was going to be a father, and the thought had finally seemed to sink in.

* * *

><p>Genevieve, Papa Tunder, and Bastiana walked clumsily, almost surprise as they felt the cool air touched their foreheads. They were alive, thanks to the last Harvest girl finally being sacrificed. They walked towards Celeste who smiled. "Welcome."<p>

Bastiana frowned. "Sabine?"

"Actually, I would preferred it if you called me by my real name-Celeste." Celeste smirked as she introduce the pale girl with blond hair. "And this is our dear friend, Milena Petrova. We have some planning to do."

-End of Chapter Twenty Four-


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty Five**

Rebekah's blue eyes fluttered open. She leaned over and saw that Stefan was fast asleep next to her. She let out a little glee of happiness. Finally something was going right in her messed up life.

She heard a knock on the door and Rebekah wrapped her body in a robe. "Coming!"

She was greeted by one of Marcel's ex friends, Thierry. "Hey, morning. You told me that I should inform you if I found anything suspicious and I did. There's something I found in the docks and I would like to you show you."

Rebekah nodded as she turned around not wanting to wake Stefan up, but Stefan was already wide awake. He was staring at Thierry suspiciously. "What the hell is going on?"

Rebekah smiled at him. "Dear Thierry found us something that will prove to our advantage."

Half an hour later Thierry was showing Stefan and Rebekah through the docks. Rebekah froze when she found a symbol in the docks made of salt and there were two desiccated vampires in the center of the circles.

Stefan stared at the symbols curiously. "It's magic, obviously but I never seen this kind before."

Rebekah gulped. "I have. Centuries before."

Thierry crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm just surprise someone would just leave it out here in a place so public."

Papa Tunde smiled as he greeted them. "Greeting Mademoiselle Mikaelson and friends."

"You!" Rebekah scoffed. "Klaus killed you."

"Yes, ma'cherie," Papa Tunde exposed a pair of bright white teeth, "But as you can clearly see, I am not dead."

Rebekah used her vampire speed to approach him, but Papa Tunde simply grabbed her by the neck and pressed a blade on top of her forehead. Stefan watched in horror as Rebekah's skin slowly turned gray.

Stefan attempted to pull Papa Tunde off Rebekah. "Let her go!"

"Oh, so many volunteers." Papa Tunde touched Stefan in their forehead with the same blade and he felt himself screaming with unbearable pain.

* * *

><p>She had kissed Elijah.<p>

Katherine didn't know why this mere thought was making her feel so happy and wanting to skip like a little girl. She had kissed many men and Elijah many times, but this kiss felt special, unique. Perhaps because Elijah had been acting so stiff and proper and somewhat distant to her ever since she got impregnated by Klaus.

Katherine was glad that she had sneak in on him. Lord, knew that Elijah would never have the guts to do it. Katherine rolled her eyes, she wouldn't put it pass Rebekah and Stefan to be having sex in the middle of the afternoon. But this was more important that their passionate lovemaking, Katherine desperately needed a manicure. Her nails looked horrible and she had actually started biting them to cope with all the recent stress.

She and Rebekah had to beg Klaus to let Katherine out today since Rebekah had told Katherine were they did a decent manicure. Finally, annoyed by both his sister and Katherine's constant whining he had relented as long as the blond original stayed with Katherine at all times.

But Rebekah was nowhere to be found not even Stefan. She saw Thierry running into the compound looking scared. Katherine placed a hand on her belly and tried to look as innocent as possible. "Thierry, have you've seen Rebekah and Stefan?"

Thierry hesitated. "They were taken by some creepy warlock, we were ambush by the docks. I barely managed to escape."

Katherine narrowed her eyes. "Are they still at the docks? Because I'm sure that Stefan and Rebekah wouldn't go willingly to some creepy warlock."

"I'm sure as hell not going there again!" Thierry snapped.

"Fine, then I'll go." She snapped, not really knowing how a 5'7 pregnant woman would be much help. "Just give me directions."

* * *

><p>Something was wrong, Elijah was sure of it. The compound was unusually empty. Rebekah and Stefan were nowhere to be seen, but what was really concerning him was Katherine. Klaus had informed him that Papa Tunde was loose in the city and that Elijah was to make sure that Katherine had extra protection since she had the habit of wandering off without thinking.<p>

He saw Thierry nursing a bottle of whisky. "Thierry, do you have any idea where the residents of this house are?"

Thierry scoffed. "I don't-"

Elijah pinned him by the throat. "You're lying and I don't like liars. Tell me what you know before I compel it out of you."

"Rebekah and Stefan were attacked by some freaking warlock in the docks."

"And Katherine?"

"She went to follow them." Thierry blurted out before Elijah threw him against the wall. He needed to get Katherine, Stefan, and Rebekah before they ended up getting killed.

* * *

><p>Katherine walked around in tippy toes, but whoever had attacked Rebekah and Stefan were long gone. She gaped when she saw Stefan and Rebekah desiccated and placed in the middle of circles made of salt with weird symbols. She furrowed her eyebrows. Was this magic?<p>

She tried to enter, but she found out she couldn't.

"_Katerina!"_

Opps.

She turned around and found Elijah storming towards her. He griped her by the arm. "What on earth are you doing here? You're supposed to stay in the compound. You could be seriously injured-"he froze. "Rebekah. Stefan. They were the victims of Papa Tunde."

She frowned. "Papa Tunde?"

"An old warlock that for some reason came back to life." He tried to enter, but like Katherine found out he couldn't. "It's some kind of boundary spell, we need to break the link so that we can retrieve them."

"We need something to unbalance the blood of a witch." Katherine offered helpfully. "Emily-a witch friend of mine told me once."

"Like what?"

"Anything exotic. Ash, special herbs, or another witch's blood." Katherine tossed her head to the side exposing her neck. "Bite me."

"I'm not going to bite you!"

"There's no other way!" she hissed as she pushed her hair out of the way, leaving her neck wide open. "You need to bite me, my babies are some part witch thanks to Esther and I was a Traveler before I became a vampire. You can't be more exotic than that."

Elijah was still looking at her confused. "You were a Traveler?"

"I'll explain later." Katherine said impatiently. "Just bite me."

Elijah hesitated before sinking his fangs into her neck, and Katherine shut her eyes as she felt the sharp pain against her neck. She watched as small droplets of blood fell on the circle releasing Rebekah and Stefan.

"Here." Elijah said apologetic as he handed her his handkerchief. "It should help, at least until your daughters' hybrid blood starts healing you."

"Thanks." She said as she pressed it against her neck. "Now let's get Rebekah and Stefan home."

-End of Chapter Twenty Five-

Thanks so much for your reviews


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty Six**

Blood.

Blood.

Blood.

Stefan licked his lips and he wasn't dreaming it was the warm, taste of sweet blood. He grabbed the blood bag that Katherine had been dangling over him playfully. "Easy, easy you don't want to throw it up."

Stefan refused to listen to her as he drank every last drop of the sweet blood. Finally feeling somewhat like his old self he dropped the blood bag on the floor of the Mikaelson' living room. "That's better." He glanced at Katherine who was leaning on the chair with her trademark Katherine smirk on her face. "What happened?"

"What happened is that I saved your life," Katherine said cheerfully. "Or your future goddaughters did. They broke the seal so that I and Elijah could get you out."

"My future what exactly?" he said, still sounding confused as he glance at Katherine's pregnant belly. "The babies? There was a warlock, who stabbed me with-"

"Some kind of knife to desiccate you," Katherine finished for him. "Either he was in a good mood or the knife started running out of batteries, because unlike other vampires you my friend, are not dead."

"Where's Rebekah?" Stefan demanded as he stood up. "I need to-"

"She's not here, Stefan." Katherine said. "She's probably ripping off that coward Thierry's head off." She rested her chin in the palms of her hand. "I know I would, besides your legs are still shaking something tells me you wouldn't be much help right now."

* * *

><p>Rebekah pushed Thierry against the wall. "I should rip out your coward heart! You left Stefan and me to die! We had to rely on Katherine and if anything should have happened to her or the children she carries we would all de dead."<p>

"Don't you think I know that?" Thierry snapped. "You think I wanted to give the pregnant human directions to where to find you? I agreed to help you, Rebekah, but we both know that at the end Klaus will always win."

"First Elijah, then Stefan, and now you? What makes you think that for once I won't be able to win against my brother?"

Elijah snapped Thierry's neck and glared at Rebekah. "I asked you to stop this petty fight against our brother. You're walking a fine line, Rebekah and you have made it worse with the fact that you are trying to force Stefan-the only other person our brother trust against him, nor the way that Katerina could have possibly been in danger tonight. Is this what is has come too? You plotting against your own flesh and blood?"

"Don't try and shame me!" Rebekah hissed. "Nik grows more powerful by the day and all you and Stefan do is encourage him! Yes, what I did today was stupid, but you and Nik need to stop treating Katherine like she's some kind of delicate flower because as much as both of you hate to admit it, she can take care of herself!"

"I do this for Klaus, as well as Stefan to keep him happy, Rebekah. Or do you want to see more innocent blood spilled? And I appreciate Katerina's help, but it shouldn't have been needed especially since she can be stubborn and reckless."

"What about my happiness for once?" Rebekah chocked out. "And what about your feelings for Katherine? And don't act innocent with me, I see the way that you look at her, the way that you protect her. She might have slept with Nik, but it is obvious that she's been in love with you all this time. Nik will hate you both for it no matter how many contracts you sign or any other idiocy he comes up with. You're a hypocrite Elijah, you will choose Katherine over your family and then you will try to condemn me for doing the same."

* * *

><p>"Hey, are you ok?" Stefan frowned when he saw Rebekah entering the compound. Her eyes were red from crying. "You've been crying."<p>

"Stefan, I am so sorry." Rebekah blubbered. "I never wanted for you to get hurt, Papa Tunde's knife could have killed you-and Elijah's a jerk . . . and who else can possibly be alive? What if . . . what if Klaus finds out he can't find out, he would kill me if he finds out-"

Stefan tried to calm her down. "Rebekah, slow down you're not making any sense. Why would Klaus want to kill you?"

Rebekah gulped as she stared at Stefan with tears in her eyes. "Marcel and I were the ones who brought Mikael to New Orleans in 1919."

* * *

><p>"So my sister and Stefan get attacked by a powerful warlock that easily managed to grab a hold of an Original," Klaus narrowed his eyes towards Katherine and Elijah who were in the library with his as well. "And you thought it was a good idea to just stroll over there and play the hero."<p>

Katherine narrowed her eyes. "I did what I had to do Klaus. Or would you have preferred it for Rebekah and Stefan to still be half dead?"

"Don't try to blame this on me, Katerina," Klaus fumed. "What you had to do was stay in the compound where it is safe. I know this may be new news for you sweetheart, but humans can die."

Katherine opened her mouth to respond but Elijah interrupted. "Katerina, Klaus is right."

Klaus smirked.

"And we've been talking." Elijah said slowly. "And we feel that with everything that has been happening lately that it is not safe for you here."

"What? What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means, love that you've become a sort of leverage with all the people that have tried to kill you." Klaus said.

"Would you please not call her a leverage?"

"Fine, she's defenseless and weak, is that better brother?"

"Could you two please stop talking like I'm not here?" Katherine scowled. "So there are a few problems and you want to send me away?"

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Let's not be dramatic, Katerina. It's only for a few weeks and you will be happy to know that the place we have chosen for you is Mystic Falls."

"Yes, because Mystic Falls has recently been voted as one of the safest towns in America and my biggest dream has always been to watch Damon and Elena make out," Katherine snapped. "I am not going and you can't make me."

Klaus looked like he wanted to strangle her and it didn't help that they were shooting each other daggers. Elijah tried to step in. "Katerina, please understand it's only for a few weeks. A month at the most. You're six months pregnant, it's too dangerous for you here."

"Oh, stop pleading with her, Elijah it's pathetic." Klaus faced Katherine. "I really don't care what you want sweetheart, you are leaving tomorrow even if I have to tie you up and get you in the car myself."

Katherine looked at Elijah for support, but he conveniently lowered his head.

"Fine." She spat. "Do whatever the hell you want."

-End of Chapter Twenty Six-


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

"Will you please stop glaring at me like this was my idea?" Rebekah said to an annoyed Katherine Pierce who was glaring at Rebekah while clutching Belle to her chest. Truthfully, Rebekah was eager to get out of New Orleans. "And you're not bringing that mangy mutt with you."

Belle let out a low growl.

Katherine glared as she placed Belle in Stefan's arms without another word. She had been giving them the silent treatment all day and Klaus, the bastard seemed to be enjoying it. Katherine got into the car and closed it with a thud.

"It's only for a few days, Katerina." Elijah tried to explain it to her from the dozen time.

Katherine rolled up the window and refused to face him.

Stefan rolled his eyes. "Let it go."

"Yes, let my sister deal with a moody Katerina." Klaus said. "We have things to settle."

The two girls got on the road and didn't speak until Katherine blurted out.

"We better be staying at your place," Katherine replied moodily as she crossed her arms over her chest. "There is no way I'm staying with the Salvatore's."

"Don't worry I have no desire to see the Gilbert girl or my least favorite Salvatore." Rebekah started playing with the radio when they felt a car bumping them from behind. "What the hell?" she hissed. She got out of the car at the same time as two other men from their car, before Rebekah could react the men shot her with several werewolf venom infected bullets and Rebekah fell staggering to the floor.

"Rebekah!" Katherine screamed as she pulled open the car door and attempted to get to her, but one of the men came behind her and jabbed a sedative in her arm causing her to fall asleep.

"Take that one to Genevieve." The first man ordered.

"What about the brunette?"

"I'll take her home, Celeste has no used for her yet. They want to deal with Rebekah and Klaus first."

* * *

><p>Marcel was at the bar drinking his fourth shot, or was it his fifth he honestly couldn't remember. He was just glad that Papa Tunde was gone before he could do any real damage. But much to his chagrin he found out two more dead witches were alive and kicking. Marcel was having a pretty decent day that is until his least favorite person decided to show up.<p>

"One whisky, please." Stefan said to the bartender.

Marcel let out an irritated sigh as he put down his glass. "What do you want, man?"

"I know about what happened in 1919," Stefan said. "Rebekah told me, I know

"And am I supposed to be scared?" he scoffed. "You won't tell Klaus."

"No, I won't because I don't want to have innocent people murdered." Stefan said flatly. "But Klaus has a way of finding out things and when he does I want you to be there because you are much to blame as Rebekah and I don't want Rebekah to be daggered or worse because you were a coward that couldn't stand up to Klaus."

Marcel raised an eyebrow. "What are you, her protector now?"

"Witches of the French Quarter I have with me Monique Deveraux. If you wish to save her from another tragic death bright forth the witch Bastianna."

Stefan frowned. "Is that Klaus?"

Marcel and Stefan exited the bar and saw Klaus pulling Monique by the arm.

"Hey," Stefan tried to pull Monique away, but Klaus held on tight. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Making arrangements, Stefan. This is how you get things done. Watch and learn." He gave Monique's arm a little twist.

"Stop it!" Marcel growled. "We do not hurt kids!"

"Oh, spare me Marcel!" Klaus argued. "Weren't you the one that killed Monique's mother? The smell of witches is in the air and I demand that you come up and grace us with your presence."

Klaus pressed Papa Tunde's blade against Monique's throat and she whimpered.

"Klaus-"Stefan tried to pull the knife from him, but Klaus snapped his neck.

"Stop it!" Marcel argued as he attempted to strangle Klaus long enough for him to let go of Monique and drop the blade. Klaus broke his neck as he threw him against the wall.

As soon as he turned around and before he could react Sophie stabbed him with the blade. The blade seemed too dissolved in his chest. Klaus started screaming in pain as he slowly started losing consciousness.

Bastianna walked towards the trembling Sophie. "I'll take it from here."

* * *

><p>"Fancy meeting you here."<p>

Elijah turned around the dark street and found a smirking Sabine/Celeste staring back at him. "You were the one that requested me, I couldn't exactly say no, Celeste."

"Oh, Elijah you were always the smart brother." Celeste smirked. "How did you know? I didn't think I was being obvious, I was always particularly good at it."

"No, it was very clever of you and I know how to put two and two together." Elijah walked towards her. "So you've been putting your souls inside the bodies of women for centuries and now Sabine's. You've been playing a very long game indeed the question is why."

"Oh, Elijah my long lost love," Celeste kissed him. "You don't understand I died because of Klaus and you let me die because of your stupid vow-always and forever."

Elijah pulled back and his legs started quivering as he fell to the floor. "What did you do?"

"Just a little something to calm your nerves."

Elijah let out a chocked laugh. "Poisoned with a kiss, I see that you are still incredibly ironic."

"We may have time for more," Celeste cooed. "But first to solve this obsession you could say about saving and protecting your lunatic family."

"Don't you dare hurt them."

"Oh, I'll have my revenge Elijah." She spat as she narrowed her eyes. "Klaus will know pain and torment like he has never seen it before and then there's Rebekah, your tragic sister, you could say the past is going to come back to haunt her. Then there's you sweet Katherine, or how do you call her oh, yes Katerina. That girl has more lives than a damn cat."

"All this time, all the accidents that Katerina has had were because of you weren't they?" Celeste only smiled in return. "If you dare hurt her, any of them-"

"After all this time it's still only Katherine," Celeste replied. "Don't worry, I won't be the one that's going to harm a hair on her pretty little head. Your family is going to regret everything that they did to me."

-End of Chapter Twenty-Seven-


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

Katherine woke up slowly as she pushed herself up from the bed, she noticed that the cool cloth that had been behind her head fell at the same time.

"You're awake, finally."

Katherine turned around and saw Stefan staring right at her, he was sitting in his chair and tapping his foot like he usually did when he was nervous. Crap, something must have happened and from what Katherine could remember it wasn't exactly a thrill.

"What the hell happened?" she rubbed the back of her skull. "I feel like someone threw a brick to the side of my head. Actually, I think that would have been less painful."

"You were ambushed." Stefan said simply. "From what I can pinpoint someone attacked you on your way to Mystic Falls, drugged you left you here and took Rebekah."

Katherine blinked confused. "They took Rebekah? Why? Where?"

"I don't know." He shook his head and it was obvious that he didn't want to talk about it. "They took Klaus as well."

"If they took Klaus of all people-"she trailed off as she rested her head against the headboard.

"Hey, we'll get them back," Stefan patted her knee as he stood up.

Katherine immediately stood up. "Where are you going?"

"Marcel, Elijah, and I are talking in the office. Or arguing. I just came to check on you."

"Wait, I'll come with you." She said as she stood up.

Stefan hesitated. "Katherine, really-"

"Stefan," Katherine repeated in the same mocking voice that she had used a hundred times. "You didn't really think I was going to just sit around and wait for news did you?"

* * *

><p>The tension in the office was high. Stefan and Marcel were glaring at each other blaming each of other for the whole Rebekah situation and Elijah was starting to lose his cool and Katherine guessed it was because his siblings were missing, Katherine wouldn't budge from there, and the fact that Marcel and Stefan were acting like a couple of thirteen years old.<p>

"That is enough from both of you," Elijah barked. "We are not going to get anything done if you two keep arguing about it." He started taking off his shirt and tie exposing his chest that was now tattooed with a list of names. "Katerina?"

Katherine had to blink twice to take away her gaze from his chest. "Oh, yeah?"

Elijah looked slightly amused, but it quickly disappeared. "I want you to write all the names down."

Marcel crossed his arms over his chest. "Who gave them to you?"

"Apparently, Celeste gave us a clue." Elijah explained. "If we can figure out what these names mean then it would lead us to where my siblings are. The mark is supposed to disappear after we figure out the clue."

"And if we don't?" Stefan asked, dreading the answer.

Elijah sighed. "Let's just hope it doesn't come to that." He saw that Katherine wasn't writing names anymore. "Katerina, are you all right?"

"Elijah, what are these names? Do they mean something?" Katherine hadn't bothered to face him, but she was staring at a particular name engraved near his neck.

"I suspect that these are the names of the girls that Celeste has inhabited through the years." He paused. "Why is something the matter?"

"Yeah," she said pointing to the name on his neck: Jessica Rogers. "I knew Jessica briefly when I was in New Orleans in 1933, she was a witch and I was hoping that she would be able to use some kind of spell so that Klaus couldn't find me when I was on the run. When she refused to help me, I killed her, she practically let herself be killed."

"Where did you kill her?" Stefan asked, hoping that it would lead them to an answer.

Katherine cocked her head to the side, trying to remember. "In front of a sanitarium. Fleur-de-lies sanitarium if I'm not mistaken."

The names started disappearing from Elijah's body.

"The sanitarium, that's where you'll find them." Marcel said calmly.

"You mean the one-"Stefan's voice trailed off.

Elijah narrowed his brown eyes towards them. "Marcel, Stefan you're hiding something from me, what is it?"

Stefan glared at Marcel.

Marcel sighed. "All right, but you're not going to like it."

* * *

><p>"All this time I have wondered how our father found us," Elijah rubbed his temples. "How he could have manage to destroy the one place we could have called home."<p>

"Elijah-"

Elijah pinned Marcel against the wall. "Rebekah, I loved her. I think I still do. But don't you see Klaus would never allow us to be together, but hey hasn't he done the same thing to you? Destroy every relationship you've had had only to end up with nothing?"

Elijah let go off Marcel.

"Stefan, you knew?" Elijah's mood instantly darkened as he looked towards the youngest Salvatore.

"I barely found out a few days ago." He admitted. "I honestly was hoping that Klaus would never find out. He can get a bit . . . murderes."

"Yes, well I will not let my sister suffer my brother's wrath when both of you are to blame." Elijah said coldly. "Both of you come with me, Marcel you will show me exactly where this sanitarium is."

"Wait," Katherine attempted to follow them. "I'm coming with you."

Elijah sighed as he looked at Stefan and Marcel. "You two go, I'll catch up with you."

Once they were alone in the room, Elijah placed both hands against Katherine's shoulders. "Katerina."

"Don't you Katerina me," Katherine slapped his hands away. "Elijah, do you really expect me to just stay here? I mean I know Klaus and Rebekah aren't exactly my favorite people, but I don't want them to be tortured by some psycho witch, do you know what Klaus will do? He will kill Rebekah."

"I understand your concern, Katerina." Elijah tried to explain. "But this is between me and my siblings."

"Then why can Marcel and Stefan go if this is so family oriented?" Katherine shot back as she crossed her arms across her chest. "Elijah, I am not some damsel in distress."

"I know you're not," he said exasperated. "But in case you forgotten in the last five minutes, you're human and pregnant with twins."

"I'm not staying here." Katherine replied stubbornly.

"I mean it, Katherine," Elijah said through gritted teeth. "I would not forgive myself, nor would Klaus ever forgive me if something happened to you. So please stay in the compound."

"Elijah-"Katherine couldn't get another word out because in the blink of an eye, Elijah was gone.

-End of Chapter Twenty Eight-


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

Rebekah felt the sharp pain of the bar and rotten wood behind her, her entire body was sore and aching because of the werewolf poison from the bullets and because of the mental torture that Genevieve had put her through that day, but that was not all. Klaus knew. He knew finally, that Rebekah and Marcel had been the ones to bring Mikael back in 1919 for their own selfish reasons. She knew the whole thing with Mikael would come back to bite her in the ass.

Rebekah felt guilty, she really did, but it was hard apologizing to Klaus when she knew that he would never forgive her. And the fact that he had just thrown her to the ground without pity even though she was already hurt showed that he didn't care what happened to Rebekah. Well, Rebekah wasn't going to take it lying down. She grabbed the metal bar and whacked him a couple of times across the face. Klaus took the bar from her and threw it to the floor while at the same time pushing Rebekah to the ground.

Marcel attempted to throw him off guard, but Klaus was too quick, he threw Marcel on the floor. "Just the man I wanted to see."

Marcel groaned.

"Rebekah's punishment won't be complete until she watches you die." He said with a hint of regret.

"Nik, don't punish him! Punish me! It was my idea as well!"

Klaus walked towards her and place the blade over her chest. "Such loyalty you show to the men you love, if only you showed me even that hint of loyalty."

Elijah appeared behind him and stabbed Klaus with Papa Tune's blade. Klaus let out a scream of pain as he stared at Elijah with hurt eyes.

Stefan appeared next to Rebekah and grabbed her in his arms. "Stefan-"she choked out.

"I'm here." Stefan said. "You're going to be ok."

"Take my sister far away as possible, Stefan." Elijah ordered. "And take Marcel with you."

Stefan hesitated.

"Stefan, now!"

Stefan reluctantly help Marcel to his feet. "Get up."

Elijah closed his eyes in relief as he watch the three of them leave the sanitarium.

* * *

><p>"Genevieve," Celeste's voice rang over the phone. "Did everything go as plan? What is the update?"<p>

Genevieve traced her fingers over a dirty table. "Everything went perfectly, Klaus knows about Rebekah's little secret," she said. "The oldest brother, Elijah and the rest of the backup team broke the fight. From what I know Katherine is home alone."

"Good, I'll send her in."

"Celeste." Genevieve interrupted. "Do you trust her? Milena? Travelers aren't exactly trustworthy."

"That is my business," she said coolly. "Just get out of there."

* * *

><p>Katherine was walking barefoot through the kitchen. She opened the fridge looking for something to eat. One of the good things about being pregnant was that she didn't have to watch her figure.<p>

She picked up a cup of strawberry yogurt and was just about to take a spoonful when Belle started growling and curling into a little ball. "What's wrong?"

A flash of golden hair.

Katherine dropped the yogurt on the floor. In front of her was a woman with long, blond hair and pasty skin. Her lips curled into a smile. "Hello, Katerina."

Katherine clutched a knife for protection, doubting that it would do much help. "Who are you? You're the one that has been following me around? Haven't you?"

The girl tapped her chin. "So many questions." She started chanting and Katherine felt a sharp pain in her head as everything started turning black. "Sleep now. You're going to need it."

* * *

><p>Elijah placed Klaus on his bed, not caring that his younger brother was staring at him with looks that could kill. "The knife," he grunted as he tightened his grip around Elijah's sleeve. "Take it out."<p>

"In a moment, Niklaus." Elijah said coolly. He didn't mention that the two vampire guards that he had installed in front of the entrance to prevent Katherine from getting out had been murdered.

He doubted that Katherine could take two vampires alone in her state, and that's what worried Elijah. He searched the entire house calling her name as quietly as possible so that Klaus couldn't overhear, but the outcome was the same. Katherine was not in the house.

And that only seemed to worry Elijah even more. Not only did he have to prevent Klaus from killing Rebekah, he now had to find Katherine. And he guessed that Katherine hadn't left willingly.

He pulled out his cell phone.

"Cami?"

"Elijah, hi," Cami sounded frazzled and Elijah briefly remembered Klaus saying that Father Kiera had been hex by Bastianna.

"I am so sorry to be asking you this, but can you come to the compound?"

* * *

><p>"What is it, Elijah?" Cami said nervously she darted into the compound. "My uncle's hex gets worse by the day and I don't have time to play games."<p>

Elijah's face darkened. "My brother has a tortured device inside his chest and the mother of his twins has just gone missing without a word of warning and they both have more enemies than they know what to do with, so believe me I don't have time to play games either."

Cami nodded as she bit her lip. "What do you need me to do?"

Elijah's features relaxed softly. "I'm going to remove the knife from Klaus, I want you to keep him comfortable while feeding him small doses of vervain blood from your wrists. Try to keep his mind off my sister if you can. But above all do not mention that Katerina has gone missing. I will try to find her and hopefully I will succeed before he noticed that she's gone."

* * *

><p>Klaus' entire body shook as he grabbed the edge of the bed, struggling to move let alone stand up. Cami helped him up. "Whoa, calm down you're not strong enough. You need to lie down."<p>

"No what I need to do is kill my sister," Klaus replied furiously. "As well as her boyfriends that will do anything to keep her from harm."

"But look at you Klaus, you can barely walk." Cami protested. "Elijah has enough on his plate-"

"Don't you dare defend, Elijah," he snarled. "Not especially after what he did, where is he?"

"I don't know." Cami replied slowly. "All I know is that you need to rest and relax, Elijah will take care of Kathe-"her voice trailed off.

"You were about to say Katherine," he looked at her strangely. "Why does Elijah need to take care of Katerina?"

Cami bit her lip, crap, crap she knew that she was a bad liar, but she didn't think she was this bad.

"Cami, answer me!" he said through gritted teeth. "That girl as much trouble as she has caused is still carrying my children. Tell. Me. What. Happened?"

"Elijah thinks Katherine was kidnapped," Cami said quietly as she watched Klaus' features slowly twist into concern. "He's out looking for her."

"Get me a blood bag from the kitchen," he ordered as he forced himself to stand up. "And tell Elijah to come here."

* * *

><p>"What took you so long?" Elijah demanded towards Celeste.<p>

"If you are here to talk about your siblings," Celeste started already sounding bored. "Let me just point out that I wasn't the backstabbing bitch that sent daddy out to get you."

"Rebekah's treachery is not of your importance," Elijah snapped. "Katerina, is gone she's not in the compound and I'm sure that she didn't follow us to the sanitation, so I will only ask once Celeste, where is she?"

Celeste didn't respond.

"You told me that you wouldn't hurt, Katerina. Which means someone else would." He gripped Celeste by the shoulders. "Who took Katerina, Celeste?"

Celeste cocked her head to the side. "Let's just say that she's having a little family reunion."

-End of Chapter Twenty-Nine-


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty**

Rebekah finished the remainder of the blood bag, feeling better than she had in hours. Stefan had quickly drove them to the nearest hotel so that she and Marcel could rest and now they were back on the road. She dropped the empty blood bag on the floor.

"How do you feel?" Stefan asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Rebekah threw him a relief smile. "Much better." She frowned. "Klaus knows."

Stefan raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, I got that by the way that he was trying to murder you and Marcel, we got lucky that we got there in time. We better get back on the road."

Rebekah looked sadly through the window of the hotel room. "I spend my whole life running from Mikael, only to continue running from my own brother."

"Katherine did for five hundred years, maybe he will calm down by then." Stefan said jokingly.

"I doubt it," Marcel grabbed his bag tightly. "I have a better idea, we go back and get Davina and have her do a cloaking spell on us, and it's the only way that we will be able to live freely without looking over our shoulders for the next century."

"Davina is dead." Stefan said flatly as if Marcel was the stupidest person on the planet.

"Not if we kill the right witch," Marcel shot right back. "Think about it Monique Deveraux was brought back to life when Papa Tunde was killed, if we kill the right witch then we will bring her back to life."

"It's a suicide mission." Rebekah breathed.

"It's our only hope-our only chance, Rebekah don't you see. Or do you want to spend your entire life running. Because we both know your brother, he won't stop until we are both dead."

"Rebekah, is right." Stefan told Marcel tightly as he faced him. "We can't go back, not even for Davina. Klaus will show no mercy and he will rip out all of our hearts before we can even blink, what we need to do is move forward."

"Do you really think you can protect her, ripper," Marcel sneered. "You might be Klaus' bestie from the twenties, but I know the kind of psychopath that he is. The minute you sided with Rebekah, you were his enemy and my guess is that your heart will end up right next to us."

Stefan gripped Marcel by his shirt, but Rebekah pulled him away. "Stop it, both of you! We are not going to resolve anything by fighting." She said gently. "Marcel is right, Stefan. We aren't running like Katherine did. Klaus now has more witches on his side and he's my brother a witch can easily track us down with a locator spell. Stefan, please."

Stefan didn't respond.

"I'll get the car," Marcel announced as he exited the hotel room.

Once Rebekah and Stefan were alone, Rebekah glanced back at him. "What are you doing here, Stefan? You need to leave, for your own good, I don't want to drag you down with my own messes."

Stefan sighed. "I am not going to leave you, Rebekah."

"But why stay, so that you can be on the run?"

Stefan squeezed Rebekah's hand. "You were the only one that told me the truth, Rebekah of how I should stop feeling sorry for myself and forget Elena and try to move forward. You were there for me while, I needed you and now I'm going to be there for you. Beside I have a brother too," he smiled. "And I know rage can't last forever, no matter how much we want too. When all of this is over and Katherine has her babies we'll leave and travel the world together."

Rebekah looked at him shyly as she entwined her fingers in his. "Promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

><p>"ELIJAH!"<p>

Elijah entered Klaus' bedroom and saw that his brother was struggling to get up with help from Cami. Cami flushed when she saw Elijah. "I'm sorry, it slipped out-"

"It's all right, Cami I'll take it from here." Elijah said and Cami quickly disappeared. "Brother, you should rest don't worry about Katerina-"

"Don't worry, Elijah?" Klaus laughed sarcastically. "Oh, really have you found her?"

"Well, no not yet-"

Klaus growled. "The mother of my twin daughters who is still carrying them by the way has just been taken away, I pretty sure that is a valuable reason to worry."

"You are right, Niklaus but you are still very weak and sick-"

"And whose fault is that?" Klaus snapped, his voice hardening. "I'm not just worried for Katerina's safety, but I'm also worried about the safety of my children, so unless you want to end up with a dagger in your heart I suggest you hand me my shirt."

* * *

><p>Katherine woke up slowly, coughing a little as the dirt and dust entered her lungs. She sat up slowly with trembling arms as she rested a hand on her rather large belly. She closed her eyes and blinked a few times, her vision was a little fuzzy.<p>

"You finally woke up."

She raised her head and saw a tall, slim girl with golden blond hair sitting on top of boxes. "I was worried that you were dead."

"Who the hell are you?" she hissed, putting a protective hand over her belly as if shielding the twins.

"Alice." She said coolly. "At least in this body."

"Honey, if you're going to tell me that you're a doppelganger I'm sorry to say that that role is already taken by me."

"No, not doppelganger," she looked at her curiously. "You really haven't change, you still act like you know everything."

"Pretty big talk for somebody who's never meet me." She shot back, hating the fact that she wasn't a vampire, if she still was her fabulous 500 years old self she would have her begging for mercy.

"Alice" cocked her head to the side. "Oh, but I do know you. We've known each other for years."

Katherine still looked confused.

She sighed impatiently. "I'll give you a clue, the word is Travelers."

-End of Chapter Thirty-

Thanks so much for your reviews!


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty One**

Thierry was standing in the docks with his arms across his chest, he looked from Stefan, to Rebekah, until his eyes finally landed on Marcel. "Excuse me? What the hell do you want to do?"

"We know we're asking a lot of you, Thierry." Stefan said slowly. "And we appreciate it-"

"Appreciate nothing," Thierry said flatly as he glared at Marcel. "What you three want to do is completely insane, you want to kill Bastianna, Genevieve, and your brother's ex-girlfriend. We may be vampires, but they are witches."

"Exactly," Marcel said smiling. "We have a second advantage, all we have to do is break their necks before they can blink. We get Davina and we get out before Klaus can find us."

"Please, Thierry will you help us?" Rebekah gulped.

After a moment Thierry sighed. "All right. I guess it's worth the shot. What do you have in mind?"

* * *

><p>Thierry was positioned behind a wooden desk at the docks waiting for the witches. Marcel, Stefan, and Rebekah were hiding nearby, careful not to go unnoticed. He watched as Genevieve and Bastianna sat down in front of him. "I asked to meet with all three of you, where's Sabine or Celeste or whatever it is you like to call her."<p>

Genevieve raised an eyebrow. "That is none of your concern. You should be grateful that we bothered to show up. But you are the only one who had treated the witches with halfway decency, but courtesy does have its limits so please, you said you had something of importance. What is it?"

"Rebekah and Marcel along with Stefan Salvatore are back in the French Quarter," Thierry announced. "They came back for Davina and they think they can get her if they kill all three of you." The witches exchanged amused smiles. "I can lead them to you, for a price."

Bastianna raised an eyebrow. "And what is that?"

"Your life." Thierry flashed his fangs at them.

Bastianna raised her hand, prepared to give him an aneurysm, but Stefan came behind her and ripped her head off. Her head felt lifelessly to the ground. Rebekah and Marcel pushed Genevieve to the wall, but she glared at them resulting in them crouching on the ground and yelling in pain.

"Follow me and I will kill you." She hissed as she quickly left.

Stefan helped Rebekah up and Thierry helped Marcel. Thierry whistled. "You really live up to the name as the ripper of Monterrey, don't you?"

"Shut up." Stefan said coldly, annoyed at being refer to of his ripper status.

Rebekah looked disappointed. "Well, that went bloody brilliant."

"At least one of them is dead." Marcel pointed out.

"Let's just hope that we killed the right one." Stefan murmured as he watched as Bastianna's head rolled on the ground. "Let's head to the cemetery."

* * *

><p>"Katerina!" Klaus and Elijah had gone separated ways and now Klaus was looking through the cemetery shouting at the top of his lungs. "Katerina."<p>

His ears twitched.

"_Where is Davina's grave?"_

"_Over here."_

"_Make sure the coast is clear, while I get her."_

Fools, Klaus smirked. They had come back all three of them, Stefan, Marcel, and Rebekah. He could care less about Stefan. Marcel and Rebekah were the real culprits.

He flashed towards them and the three of them froze in their place, Marcel was holding Davina wrapped in a white cloth. "Well, isn't this a lovely surprise."

"Nik," the color drained from Rebekah's face.

"Please, shut up sister, I don't want to hear any more lies." Klaus said flatly. "Now where we last time before we were so rudely interrupted."

"Go ahead," Stefan yelled to Rebekah and Marcel. "Run as fast as you can."

Marcel grasped Rebekah's hand and took her away besides her protests.

Klaus glared at Stefan. "And I thought we were actually friends." He tried to leave, but Stefan grasped him by the shoulder.

"You don't want to do this, Klaus otherwise you will regret it for the rest of your life." Stefan tried to explain, but the rage in Klaus' eyes showed him that he was beyond listening to reason. "She's your sister, Klaus. You've known her for over a thousand years. What Rebekah did was wrong and she regrets it, but at the end of the day she is your sister as she loves you."

Klaus raised his head to look at Stefan before he grasped his heart. "Save your pathetic speech for someone who cares," he hissed as he let his heart go and Stefan fell to the floor. "Falling for my sister for the second time was your first mistake."

* * *

><p>"Wait!" Rebekah panted as she forced Marcel to let go off her hand. "Go on ahead, I'm going to go back."<p>

Marcel's eyes widened. "Rebekah, are you insane? He will kill you, Stefan can handle it-"

"That's the problem." Rebekah's voice shook. "Stefan has already risked so much by being with me, I am not going to leave him behind." She looked at the still dead form of Davina. "You go on ahead, I won't leave him, Marcel."

* * *

><p>"A traveler?" Katherine's voice only grew more confused. She hadn't heard that word since when she and her younger sister, Milena had been children and her father had forbid them from practicing Traveler's magic. "How is that supposed to help me?"<p>

The girl looked at her as if she were an imbecile. "Very good, what were the Travelers' known for doing?"

"They became a passenger in somebody else's body." She looked up. "Are you trying to tell me that you are a passenger?"

She nodded.

Katherine raised an eyebrow. "And I'm supposed to magically guess who? Because I killed a lot of people in my lifetime and if you want me to guess, well then we're going to be here for quite a while."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Bulgaria, 1492."

The name almost instantly came to her, she found herself repeating slowly. "Milena."

Milena nodded. "In this body I am known as Alice. But dear, sweet sister I've been Milena Petrova for the past 500 years in different bodies with different names. I've been searching for you, but you never stayed in one place for long." She narrowed her blue eyes. "But now I have you just where I want you."

"And what exactly do you want?" she gulped. "I doubt is to have a sister bonding moment."

"No," her voice shook. "I want revenge, it's your fault our entire family was slaughter in 1492. I watched as that original hybrid, Klaus came and killed both mother and father in front of me, I saw as he torture them and then he killed me. Thankfully, by that time I had passenger myself into another body."

The color drained from Katherine's face. "Who taught you magic?"

"One of my friends from the village, she taught me what father was too cowardly to teach me," she snapped. "I have searched for you for over 500 years Katherine after our family was slaughtered because of you, only to find out that you've been impregnated by the same man who killed our family and now you're carrying his little monsters."

"They are not monsters!" she roared as she wrapped her hands around Milena's neck.

Milena threw her back against the wall quickly. "I am a witch." She said coldly. "You're nothing but a human. You should have died in the sacrifice back in 1492, because I really wished I didn't have to do it."

"Milena," Katherine said through gritted teeth as she stared at her younger sister. "I didn't want our family to be murdered, I didn't want anyone to get hurt, I was scared please understand. Do you know how horrible it was to return home and find your entire family slaughtered?"

"Do you know how horrible it feels to have to watch you entire family be slaughtered?" she replied coldly.

Katherine stood up as she looked for a possible doorway, there wasn't one and she guessed there were on the second floor of some building. She rested a hand on her belly. "Milena, please."

"I'm sorry, sister your time is over."

Katherine felt a sharp pain over her entire body as if she were being electrocuted. No matter how much she screamed, the pain seemed to get worse.

She felt herself returning to the past.

* * *

><p><em>1490 Flashback<em>

Mr. Petrova paced around the room, cursing in Bulgarian at rapid speed. Thirteen year old Milena Petrova stood across from him staring at her sister, Katerina Petrova who was sixteen at the time.

Katerina was clutching her hands together and her face was pale with nervous reaction. Their mother looked confused and she didn't know who to comfort her daughter, her husband, or herself.

"How long?" Mr. Petrova asked.

Katerina didn't respond.

Mr. Petrova shook her harshly by the shoulders. "How long, Katerina! Damn it, women I won't ask again!"

"I am three months with child." Katerina whispered, closed to tears.

"Who else knows?" he asked with a deadly voice.

Milena shot her sister a pleading look.

Katerina lowered her head. "No one, father."

"Good." He sounded satisfied. "We'll keep it that way."

-End of Chapter Thirty One-


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty Two**

Katherine sat up, her legs felt shaky and even though she was no longer in pain she still felt that throbbing pain in her body. She stared at her sister. "Why are you making me relive the past?" she demanded. "You know as well as I that 1490-1492 were the worst years of my life."

"I wanted to show you, how everything started." Milena said coldly as she kneeled down so that she could face her sister. "How if you hadn't been stupid enough to have been impregnated by that man, Klaus would have never found you. We would have gotten to live a normal life, with mother, father, and us together. Instead our parents are killed and both of us are on the run. You from Klaus and me looking for you."

"I was in love back in 1490, I never dreamed that I would get pregnant." She said in a shaky voice. "You don't know Klaus, sooner or later he would have found me. I did what I had to do to survive, Milena. You were a traveler, you could have lived your life in somebody else's body and not chase after me."

Milena raised an eyebrow. "And let you feel peace?"

"Peace?" she gave a chocked laugh. "I haven't felt peace, I haven't slept peacefully since I turned in 1492." Katherine wanted to hate her sister, she really did. But a part of her, knew what Milena felt she had been devastated and angry when Klaus had killed her parents and for the better part of a century had blamed herself for their deaths.

Katherine remembered her sister she had been a quiet, sweet, young thing when they had been children always following her older sister. Never wanting to be the center of attention. "Milena, please you're not like this. I know you're not like this. I'm your older sister you would never try to kill me."

Milena seemed too softened for a moment, but her lips turned sharp. "You don't know who I really am, Katerina you have never known. How could you? Up until your pregnancy you were always mother and father's favorite, everyone adored you. You were so sweet and pretty and good and I was always in the shadows never looked at twice." She said harshly. "I was happy when father banished you, you think I'm still the same pathetic girl I was? Well, I'm not and to prove it, I got you a little gift." She threw something in front of Katherine.

"Belle?" she gave out a little whimper and she felt that she was going to cry. Belle's dead body was on the floor, decapitated it seemed in half. Belle had been Katherine's first present from Klaus a peace offering. Her small, humble, loyal companion. The only one that had loved Katherine though everything.

Katherine didn't even get to mourn her beloved pet when she felt a sharp pain in her lower abdomen that felt a lot like really bad cramps. "Ow!" she looked down and started shaking. "No, no."

There was blood on the floor. The blood was coming from her.

* * *

><p>"Niklaus!" Elijah pushed Klaus against one of the gravestones and looked at Stefan who was struggling to get up. "You're supposed to be looking for Katerina."<p>

"I ran into some more pressing news."

Elijah looked disgusted as Stefan finally stood up. "The mother of your children is in danger. Your obsession with killing Rebekah is getting out of hand. I am upset of what Rebekah did as well, but she made a mistake just like me and you have done, but she is our sister in the end."

"Save me the we are family speech." Klaus snapped. "Stefan, already gave it to me."

Elijah turned to Stefan. "Are you all right?"

Stefan held his side and nodded. "I'm fine," his green eyes widened in disappointed as Rebekah came towards them. "Rebekah, what are you doing here?"

"I wasn't going to leave you behind." Rebekah glared at Klaus. "Besides this is between me and Klaus."

"Oh, good all four of you are here." Monique said as she approached them. "I have a message from Celeste that will locate you to where Katherine is."

"Maybe if I rip you head off, it will send a clearer message, love." Klaus said.

Monique ignored him. "This is the riddle that will help you find Katherine, _Bound by blood, a_ _different face, centuries apart, the music will play_. Good luck."

-End of Chapter Thirty Two-

Yes, Belle the puppy died : (


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter Thirty Three**

Davina woke up with a start, she looked around and notice the places around her. Was she really alive? Or were her eyes playing tricks on her? It wouldn't be the first time, while she had been "dead" she had been constantly tortured by the ancestors for choosing to side with the vampires rather than the witches. She had never thought that she would come back to life, but she had.

She let out a chocked sob.

"D, Davina I'm right here." Marcel whispered as he handed her a glass of water.

"Marcel?" she said. Even though Marcel was the person she least wanted to see. "Am I alive?"

Marcel hugged her. "You're alive, Davina. We killed the witch that took your place."

"What witch? What are you talking about?" she whispered, she was so confused and she felt the tears wanting to pour out at any second now. "Marcel, I don't understand."

Marcel tried to calm her down, he put a reassuring hand on her shoulders. "Listen to me, everything is going to be ok, all right?" Davina nodded, though she was still trembling. "I'm going to bring you some food, all right?"

Davina shook her head. "Please, don't leave me."

"Davina, you will be ok." Marcel said firmly. "I'm going to get you some food and I'll bring Cami, just please stay here."

Knowing that it was pointless to argue, Davina nodded and watched helplessly as Marcel left. She clutch her knees against her chest together and a second later she heard a knock on the door. She opened it and almost cried out with relief. "Monique." She hugged her friend, but her friend didn't hug her back. "Monique?" she whispered.

Monique stared back at her like a zombie, not even glad that she had seen Davina once she had reawake from the death, she simply said. "Come."

"Where are we going?"

Monique gave an impatient sighed. "Didn't you listen, during the Harvest? The only reason we came back were because two of the elders were killed Papa Tunde and Bastianna, there are still two Harvest girls left and to revive them and complete the Harvest we need to kill the two other witches-Celeste and Genevieve."

"Kill?" Davina paled. "I don't understand."

Monique gave her a cold look as she grasped her hand. "You will, don't worry I'll do the hard part." She handed Davina a knife. "One quick swipe will do it."

Hoping, that Marcel would arrive sooner Davina dutifully followed Monique towards the cemetery. They saw a red headed witch kneeling behind a gravestone. She smiled when she saw Davina. "Well, it seems you found our little friend. I'm Genevieve."

"D-Davina."

"Genevieve, I have been speaking to the ancestors and I'm afraid that your time has come." Monique raised her hand and chanted a spell. Genevieve fell to the floor screaming in pain. "It is your turn to die, Davina kill her."

Davina's entire body trembled. "I can't."

"Kill her or I will."

Genevieve screamed louder. "Please."

"Don't you want to see your friends, Davina?" she taunted. "Do you want them to stay dead because of you? Do, it Davina."

Davina clutched the knife in her hands, and with trembling hands she passed the blade over Genevieve's throat. "I am so sorry."

Her blue eyes focused on Davina full of hurt as she fell to the floor. Davina dropped the knife and clutched her arms together. "Oh, god what did I do? What did I do?"

"You were a hero, now stop crying." Monique said annoyed, her ears perked up when she heard the wailing from a distance from another harvest girl. "We're one step closer to continuing the Harvest."

Davina wished that she had never been part of the Harvest at all.

* * *

><p>"Bound by blood, a different face, centuries apart the music will play," Rebekah mumbled under her breath. The four of them were standing in Klaus' study looking at the riddle that Monique had given them over three hours ago, but they weren't close to solving it.<p>

Klaus had put his revenge on hold and had accepted Rebekah and Stefan's help rather gratefully, but that did not mean that Klaus was going to be nice to them, "That sister is the question we have all been asking ourselves for the past hours. Do try to keep up will you?"

"Well, if you had actually looked after Katherine instead of threatening to kill me like a lunatic we wouldn't be having these problems."

"Don't accuse me. I wasn't the one who committed treachery against her own blood!"

"Enough!" Elijah's voice boomed. "I am sick and tired of your constant fighting. Can we please concentrate on this ridiculous riddle?"

"Fine." Klaus murmured.

Stefan traced a finger around the letters. "A different face? Centuries apart? Maybe a different era?"

"That is possible." Elijah murmured.

"The music will play. A concert hall?" Rebekah guessed.

"No. The riddle leads back to us," Klaus closed his eyes wondering how he could be stupid enough to miss it. "Bound by blood-us the Mikaelsons, a different face I have no idea what that means, centuries apart a different era like Stefan said, the music will play, the only place where music was originally played-"

"The ruins of the old opera house," Elijah finished for Klaus. "The one our father burn down in 1919."

* * *

><p>"Oh, dear that looks like quite a mess," Milena said looking at the blood that was still pouring out of Katherine. "I'm sorry, that I don't have a rag to clean it up."<p>

Katherine glared at her, clutching her teeth and despite her pride she wasn't stupid enough to make Milena was to hurt her again. She was capable of killing Belle and she wouldn't hesitated to kill Katherine.

She placed a hand on her belly. If the amount of blood was any indication, she was losing the babies. Katherine would beg at this point. "Milena, please." She closed her eyes, feeling the pain returning. "I already lost one child, don't make me lose two more. These babies are the only thing I have left."

Milena cocked her head to the side. "I'm sorry, sister but that's not really my problem. As a Traveler I had to endure everything alone and losing you children would be only 1% of the pain that I have felt." She touched her cheek. "Maybe if you crawl you will get to the hospital in time."

"No, Milena no!" she shouted. "You can't leave me here, Milena!"

* * *

><p>Katherine didn't know how long she had laid there on the floor, feeling numb, weak, and feeling the warm blood. She didn't know if the babies were still alive, or if they were in any danger. She only knew that if she got out of here alive, she was going to kill Milena.<p>

A crash.

"Milena?" she choked out. "Anybody."

"Katerina?"

"Elijah, Klaus!" she whispered, clutching her belly. "Something's wrong, I-"

"Don't waste your strength, love." Klaus bit into his wrist and offered her his blood. "Here drink."

Katherine eagerly drank from it, but almost instantly she spit it out. "What's wrong?" she demanded. "Why can't I drink it? I've done it before, and I'm not healing either."

Klaus and Elijah exchanged alarmed glances. Klaus picked up Katherine. "Come on, love we're taking you to the hospital."

-End of Chapter Thirty Three-

Thank you for your reviews!


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter Thirty Four**

"What is taking them so long?" Klaus said impatiently as he began walking up and down the hall glaring at everyone who would even look at him funny. "She's been in there for over an hour."

"Be patient, Niklaus." Elijah said tightly, he hadn't gotten out of his own chair, but he was seriously considering getting up and giving the nurses and doctors a piece of his mind. But he knew that he had to be patient even if he wasn't used to waiting to find out about another person's health. He wondered why Klaus' blood wasn't working or why the babies weren't healing her like they usually did, but he wouldn't dare ask his brother this especially when he was already nervous enough. "I'm sure it won't be long now."

"But why didn't my blood work? And who could have taken her?" he ran a hand through his short hair. "I didn't even noticed that she was gone, I became more focused on Rebekah. You have been the one taking care of Katerina all this time, you should be the twins' father, not me. I'm not father material."

Elijah softened for a bit, but said firmly. "Klaus, don't say that. One does not magically become a father. It takes time. I have seen improvement in your attitude, and in your own way you're trying to help, Katerina. You have been doing a good job so far and I'm sure your daughters and Katerina know that. We were at a disadvantage today, something that won't happen again. Mark my words."

Klaus crossed his arms over his chest. "Who could have been the one that attacked, Katerina? You said yourself that Celeste said that, it was someone related to Katherine, but I killed her entire family. Katerina doesn't have any family left besides Elena, and we both know that she wouldn't have the guts to do it."

They both broke away from their confusion when they saw Rebekah and Stefan enter through the ER doors. "How is she?" Rebekah pushed back a pierce of blond hair from her face. "Is she and the babies, ok?"

"We haven't received any news, sister." He snapped. "And even if we did, I wouldn't tell you."

Rebekah's jaw tightened.

"Niklaus." Elijah said in a warning tone.

"Oh, Elijah shut up."

Stefan cleared his throat. "Elijah, would you like to get some coffee? I have some news about Davina."

Elijah hesitated before he followed the youngest Salvatore to get coffee from the machines stationed in the corner of the room.

Rebekah and Klaus stood staring at each other, refusing to say anything until Klaus spoke up. "You served your purpose, the riddle is solved and we got Katerina back." He pointed a finger towards the door. "So now leave with your life before I change my mind."

"Why do you have to be like this? Why do you have to always be so controlling and dictated my life?" Rebekah's voice broke. "You weren't like this, Nik-"

"Oh, spare me the sob stories, sister."

Rebekah's blue eyes darkened with fury. "I'm sorry that I brought Mikael back in 1919. I'm sorry that it caused us our home and our family. But I didn't do it because I wanted him to kill you, I saw it as the only chance of happiness, the happiness that I wouldn't receive otherwise. I'm not leaving, I'm staying not for you, but for my nieces I want to make sure that they are ok."

"Relatives of Miss Katherine Pierce?" A doctor with light blond hair and glasses came into the room holding a clipboard.

"That's us, we're her . . . family." Klaus said as Elijah and Stefan joined them, both holding cups of coffee.

The doctor looked grim. "I'm afraid I have some bad news. Mr. Mikaelson, like you informed the nurse Miss Pierce was carrying twins, fraternal twins, which means they were in different placentas-"

"Was?" Stefan interrupted. "What do you mean was?"

Elijah closed his eyes, already dreading and knowing what the rest of the news was going to be.

"Unfortunately, Miss Pierce had lost a lot of blood by the time that she arrived and there was a lot of internal damage. We did a sonogram and unfortunately we only heard one heartbeat, we did more tests and fortunately one of the babies is perfectly healthy, the other child however was already dead when Miss Pierce was brought in, suffered a severe head injury and her spine was dislocated, I'm so sorry there was nothing we could do-"

Klaus stormed out of the room before the doctor could finish his sentence. Stefan looked at him apologetic, "I'm sorry, this is hard for him, I'll go talk to him."

The doctor looked uncomfortable.

Rebekah gulped. "Please doctor, continue."

"We managed to stop the bleeding and like I said, Miss Pierce and her baby are now in pectfect condition. Miss Pierce will be staying in the hospital for a few days to make sure everything is fine. She's very weak now and we put her on sleep and pain medication, but she should be released in a few days."

Elijah rubbed his chin and closed his eyes. Poor Katherine. Poor Klaus. "And what about the deceased baby . . . the fetus?"

"Miss Pierce is still carrying the placenta with the deceased baby." The doctor explained apologetic. "We couldn't remove it because we didn't want to harm the other baby and she had already lost too much blood. We have two options either when Miss Pierce becomes stronger, we can remove the fetus, or since she is roughly seven months pregnant we can wait until she gives birth to both children and then-"he trailed off uncertainly. "Well, you understand. Would you like me to tell her the news? Or would you?"

Rebekah squeezed Elijah's hand.

"No, I'll tell her."

The doctor nodded. "Once again, I'm very sorry. It was a tragic accident."

* * *

><p>"Genevieve is dead," Milena informed Celeste as both women met in the cemetery. Milena stared at the dried blood on the ground. "Good riddance, her petty vengeance, would have slow us down."<p>

"But in other words it means that the Harvest girls will be more eager to complete the Harvest." Celeste pointed out.

She scoffed. "You're not scared of a couple of teenagers are you?"

"Of course not." Celeste cocked her head to the side. "Did you have fun today?"

She nodded. "Though, it would have been more entertaining if she put more of a fight. Though, I guess I couldn't expect too much, she is in her third trimester." Milena glanced at the pale moon. It was so beautiful, she remembered when she and Katerina had looked at the stars together when they were children. "I won't stop until she's dead."

"I didn't expect you too." Celeste replied. "And I won't stop until each Originals pays for everything bad they have done. I can't kill them, but I can make them suffer."

"Do you still have the Traveler's knife that I gave you? The one that proves my loyalty?"

Celeste discreetly showed her the end of the knife. "Don't worry, I'll keep it safe I promise."

-End of Chapter Thirty Four-


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter Thirty Five**

Elijah pushed the door open of Katherine's hospital room, trying to figure out how he was going to tell her that she had lost one of her twin daughters and that she was still carrying it.

Katherine was sitting up on her bed looking tired and worn out. She forced a small smile. "Hi."

Elijah gave her a soft smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired." She responded. "These drugs really knock you out. Where is everyone?"

"Rebekah is waiting in the waiting room." Elijah said as he pulled up a chair and sat next to her. "And Klaus and Stefan are at home. Katerina, do you remember what happened? Who took you?"

"My sister." Katherine managed. "Milena, she is a Traveler which means she puts her spirit into somebodies else's body. She's been chasing me for the past 500 years. She was torturing me when you came here . . . blaming me for everything. Maybe she's right."

"No, she isn't." Elijah insisted, trying to wrap his mind on what Katherine had just said. "Katerina, I need to tell you something, though now it's probably not the right time."

Katherine's eyes narrowed. "Tell me."

"You lost one of the babies, one of the twins died because of the torturing," Elijah said slowly. "The doctors couldn't do anything to save her and I don't know why, but Klaus' blood wasn't working. The baby is still inside you, the doctors want you to wait a few more weeks or until birth so that it doesn't disturb or harm the other baby to get her out. I am so sorry, sweetheart."

There was a huge lump in her throat as her eyes welled up with tears, but she refused to let the tears fall. "She's dead?" She choked out. "One of my babies is dead? But why? Why-"

Elijah squeezed her shoulder. "I am so sorry, sweetheart."

"Does Klaus know?"

He nodded.

She whimpered. "Is he angry?"

"He's hurt." Elijah corrected.

Katherine gritted her teeth. "I'm going to kill her, I'm going to kill Milena if it's the last thing I do," she said. "I'm going to make her pay, I'm going to make her suffer, Elijah."

Elijah hugged her tighter. "It's going to be ok, Katerina." He murmured. "It's going to be ok, you need to rest. I promise someone is going to pay for this."

* * *

><p>There was a trail of bodies leading to Klaus' art studio. Not to mention blood on the walls and broken limbs. Stefan couldn't help but sigh, even though he was supposed to be feeling sympathetic. Another Klaus' rampage. Those weren't pretty.<p>

He found Klaus inside holding a paintbrush and in the middle of painting a very dark looking painting. He was drinking from a bottle of vodka.

Before Klaus could even greet Stefan, Stefan flashed in front of him and threw the bottle of whisky out the window.

Klaus threw him a dirty look. "I wasn't finish with that."

"What is this, Klaus?" he said motioning to the bodies around him. "You've been getting messy, don't you think the people won't start to wonder when the list of missing people keeps growing."

"That is none of my concern and I suggest that if you don't want to be one of those bodies that you leave right now. Don't you and my sister have your wedding to plan?"

"Klaus," Stefan said. "I'm sorry about your daughter, neither your nor Katherine . . . well, it shouldn't have happened. We dropped our guard, we were manipulated by the witches, but next time-"

"What's the point, Stefan?" Klaus snapped as he threw the painting to the floor. "My daughter is dead and no matter how prepared we are, what's the point she isn't going to brought back to life?"

"I know your hurting, and I know you're in pain." Stefan grasp Klaus by the shoulders. "But now is not the reason for you to decide that you don't care, because you still have another daughter, and you still have Katherine. And we need to find out who's behind this before we all end up dead."

"There's no point now," Klaus removed himself from Stefan. "It's over. They won."

* * *

><p>"How are you doing?" Stefan asked as he handed Rebekah a cup of cold coffee.<p>

"Not so good." Rebekah took a sip. "I feel bad for Kathrine and Nik, because even though they have both done terrible things, losing a child it's a terrible thing."

"How is Katherine doing? Stefan asked.

"Elijah says that she is in shock and very angry." Rebekah explained as she looked up and saw a light in Klaus' art studio. "She's hurting, and he's hurting as well. That is the bad thing about Nik, when he's hurting he refused to talk to anyone. How is he doing?"

Stefan wrapped an arm around Rebekah's shoulder. "Reacting just like I thought he would, he's angry, he's looking for a scapegoat. But I think he just doesn't want to admit how devastated he is of losing one of his daughters." He looked at her. "I know that this is a bad moment, Rebekah, but how would you feel about leaving town tonight? It might be your only chance, Klaus is vindictive right now and he won't hesitate to blame or use someone as a scapegoat and I don't want that person to be you."

Rebekah hesitated before shaking her head. "No, I'm sorry, I can't leave, Stefan. I don't care what Klaus says or wants, I'm not going to leave when my family is hurting and needs me."

-End of Chapter Thirty Five-


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter Thirty Six**

"Are you sure that you can walk?" Elijah asked Katherine as the double doors of the hospital opened. The cold wind hit her face, she had finally been released from the hospital after she practically bullied the medical staff to let her leave. She had decided to give birth to both children the dead one and the alive one at the same time, so she didn't harm the other baby.

"Elijah, I'm fine." Katherine said trying her mask her irritation, for the past few days Elijah had been treating her like a priceless porcelain doll that would break at any second, not that Katherine blamed him, but he knew better than anyone that she hated being treated like a weakling.

Katherine was dressed in a dark blue wool dress, boots, and a black jacket. Her belly looked somewhat smaller, but even though Katherine tried to take her mind off things, she couldn't. She felt a lump in her throat, she had just lost a baby, a human being, he own baby that had been sleeping peacefully inside her along with her sister for the past seven months.

And now she had paid the price for a 500 year old plan of revenge.

She rested her hand on her bulging stomach and bit her lip, trying to keep the tears from falling out in rage. It was so unfair. She was tired of crying, tired of worrying, tired of caring. Was it her fate to loose everyone she cared about for trying to save her own life 500 years ago? Her parents, Belle, and now her baby had died because of her.

Elijah noticed the way that Katherine had just zoned off and it worried him. He had never seen Katherine even remotely depressed, or if he had her mood swings didn't usually last long.

He squeezed her arm gently and led her back towards the car. "Come on, Katerina. Let's go home."

* * *

><p>Elijah parked the car in the garage, the tension inside the car was thick even though Katherine hadn't spoken the entire ride home. She had mostly just looked out the window or played with the scarf around her neck.<p>

"I'll get your belongings, you just go upstairs and rest," Elijah said hoping to get some response from her.

Katherine simply nodded and before she could open the car door, Elijah leaned forward and kissed her. "I love you, Katerina I want you to remember that," he murmured. "And if you ever need anything, or if you ever want to talk, I'm here for you."

Katherine nodded as she closed the door.

* * *

><p>"Elijah and Katherine just arrived," Stefan informed Rebekah as they met up in the square. It seemed safer right now that in the compound.<p>

Rebekah asked. "How is she?"

"Hurt, broken, depressed to say the least," Stefan stuffed his hands in the pocket of his coat. "I don't think she has come to terms with it that she actually lost the baby. I saw her briefly, thought she refused to talk to me, but she looked tired."

"I can't imagine it would be easy to lose a child," she admitted thinking of her brother, Henrik. She frowned when she saw a frightened Davina crossing the street and looking around as if worried that someone would chase her. "Is that Davina? I guess Marcel, was right-when we killed the other witch we revived, Davina."

Stefan and Rebekah approached her to greet her. Though they immediately knew that something was wrong with Davina. Her clothes looked messy, her hair was tangled, and she had a wild look in her eye that expressed continuing fear.

"Davina?" Stefan said gently.

Davina let out a little gasp as she took a step backwards, nearly tripping over. Rebekah grasped her arm. "Davina, what is it? What's wrong?"

Davina's eyes welled up with tears. "I killed her," she started shaking. "Monique told me too . . . and I wanted to revive all my friends . . . I killed Genevieve."

* * *

><p>Katherine entered the nursery. She had remembered being annoyed that Rebekah had insisted on decorating the room like an overlarge pink marshmallow. Every time she had passed the room it made her smile a little thinking of the pointless arguments that had transcribed between Rebekah and Katherine, since Rebekah had ended up winning.<p>

Now it just served as a taunting remainder of the other twin's death. Filled with fury, Katherine began throwing other objects across the room. There was a loud crashing noise in the room as she threw and broke whatever she could-picture frames, stuffed animals, piggy banks, the rocking chair, the small drawers. Everything that she could, she wanted to destroy everything, she wanted to make everything disappear.

Then she finally burst into tears. Her entire body was shaking and it didn't matter how much she wanted to stop crying, the tears didn't stop.

Klaus stepped into the room when he heard the racket, he stopped short when he saw Katherine crying. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen Katherine cry. He wasn't good with crying, emotional women.

He removed his foot from where he had been stepping on a stuffed cow. "What happened, love? Why did you do this?"

"I hate this room!" she scowled. "I hate this place! I hate everything about it, I just wished that I didn't have to see it anymore!"

Klaus closed his eyes. He knew how Katherine was feeling, she destroying the nursery was her way of dealing with it, just like Klaus, his way of dealing with it had been killing innocents.

He looked at her awkwardly, not knowing what to say. He tried to pull her forward, but Katherine refused to budge. "Come on, love before you hurt yourself. I'll get you another puppy-"

"I don't want another puppy." Katherine said. "What's the point, Klaus? So that someone can kill it? What's the point in any of this? We knew were doomed from the beginning. We are two of the most hated people on the planet, I was an idiot thinking that everything was going to be all right. I want to go home." She whimpered, even though she was home. But in her mind she wanted to go back to Bulgaria for her mother to seek her comfort.

Klaus grasped her firmly by the shoulders, he was going to take the pain away. He looked into her eyes, compelling her. "You are going to go to your room and sleep, you won't remember the torture, the pain, and the suffering. You won't remember Belle. You never carried twins, all along you have only carried one child, a baby girl." He said slowly. "You are happy and you are excited and you can't wait for your daughter to be born. You're not going to go into the nursery until I tell you too. I'm going to have someone come in and redecorate the nursery in purple your favorite color. But most of all you are no longer going to be afraid and sad, you're going to be happy."

-End of Chapter Thirty Six-


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter Thirty Seven**

Katherine felt empty.

She knew it was a stupid feeling, but that's how she felt empty and like something was missing, but she didn't know what. Besides the whole witches coming back from the grave ordeal the past few weeks had been pretty quiet and tame compare to what Katherine had been expecting especially for the last few months of her pregnancy.

Katherine was so bored that she was even considering getting a puppy, even though she had never been much of an animal person. She looked at herself in the mirror and pressed a hand on her belly that was safely hidden underneath her blouse. She cocked her head to the side, "Only two more months, baby." She whispered. "I really need to give you a name."

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you compelled her?" Elijah snapped glaring at his brother, who didn't seem at all effected that Elijah was completely pissed at him. "I didn't like it when you compelled her when she was sick and I most certainly don't appreciate that you compelled her now when Katerina is at her most vulnerable."<p>

"And that big brother is the main reason I didn't tell you," Klaus said bored as he poured himself a drink. "But I felt I had too, just to prevent yourself from doing anything stupid and ruining my hard work."

Elijah ran a hand through his dark hair. "Do you honestly think compelling Katerina about the pain she has suffered is going to solve everything?" he demanded. "What will happen when she finds out the truth, she won't appreciate the fact that we all lied to her."

Klaus flashed in front of Elijah, staring him down. "She is not going to find out, because no one is going to tell her. You didn't see Katerina, she was hysterical, vulnerable compelling her to forget everything was an act of mercy on my part."

"And what about you? Who is going to compel you to forget?"

Klaus gave him a cold look. "I will never forget, Elijah. But unlike Katerina I am much stronger and I will get my revenge soon enough and I can assure you it's going to be bloody and very painful."

"Yeah, I'm afraid it's not going to be that easy," Stefan stepped into the room, obviously he had already heard the conversation. "You keep forgetting that Milena is a Traveler and no matter how much you kill if she manages to possess another body then we are the ones who are losing. Rebekah and I have been researching if we want to kill Milena, we need a special weapon."

Elijah looked at Stefan. "What kind of weapon exactly?"

"A Traveler's knife."

* * *

><p>"A traveler's knife?" Katherine frowned as she looked up from her magazine. She had been happily reading in the living room when Rebekah had asked her that weird question. She hadn't thought about the Travelers or the knife that could be used to kill them since she was a child. Her father had told her that, that kind of magic was the work of the devil and that she should never practice it. Then Katherine had become a vampire and had been too busy running away from Klaus that she had forgotten about the Traveler's knife completely.<p>

"Yes," Rebekah said, trying to hide the jumpiness from her voice. If Klaus found out that she was asking Katherine these kinds of questions he would kill her, but Rebekah and Stefan had reached a dead end when they heard about the way to kill the travelers, but no idea how it looked like. They had looked in Esther's grimore and asked Davina, but still nothing so that left Katherine. "I was flipping through my mother's grimore and came across the term, ring any bells?"

"Well the word Traveler does. Travelers are a fraction of witches, and from what I remember can't practice regular magic. They mainly possess the bodies of people, from what I remember," Katherine took a piece of paper and started drawing a badly drawn picture. "It's a small blade with a golden handle, that's all I can remember."

Rebekah sighed. "Well, that clears things up."

Katherine frowned. "And since when do you read your mother's spell books? You're not even a witch."

"I'm helping Davina out with a few things," Rebekah said quickly. "She doesn't have a grimore and I thought Esther's would help control her magic more."

* * *

><p>"Everything is ok . . . everything is ok, Davina. . .everything is going to be ok."<p>

Katherine frowned as she pushed the door open of Davina's bedroom. She looked quizzically at the scene. The entire room was a mess and there were paintings and objects thrown everywhere. "What happened to you? Oh, welcome back from the dead by the way."

Davina didn't smiled. "I killed her."

Katherine narrowed her eyes, ok something was obviously wrong. The Davina she knew would have thrown a sarcastic remark or at the very least given an eye roll. "What happened to you?"

"I killed her, Katherine," Davina gasped, not really sure what she was saying. "I actually killed a person. I mean I knew Genevieve was bad of course, but I didn't want to actually kill her!" she ran a hand through her messy, dark locks. "Am I a bad person?"

Katherine shook her head as she removed Davina's hands from where she had been clutching her hair. "No," she said as she smoothed down her hair. She remembered feeling like this when she made her first kill-she had pretended that she didn't care that she killed that old lady. But afterwards she had felt that pain and that guilt. She knew exactly how Davina felt, she was only sixteen. "You're not a bad person, you are going to get through it."

"What if I don't?"

"You will," Katherine insisted. "Because you're strong, tough, and a powerful witch who is not going to let something as trivial as death intimidate her."

-End of Chapter Thirty Seven-

Thanks so much for your reviews! Any ideas for baby names?


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter Thirty Eight**

"Ugh!" Katherine let out a frustrated sighed as she put down her spoon with a loud crack. The three girls had been eating ice cream in the kitchen, with Davina and Rebekah doing a poor attend to keep Katherine distracted and ignorant during the last months of her pregnancy and keep Davina from having her panic attacks.

Rebekah looked up from her vanilla ice cream-blood combination. "What's with you?"

"I don't know," she said exasperated. "For the past few weeks I just felt weird, like I'm missing something. Like today I went into the new nursery and I thought it was pink instead of purple and I saw one of everything instead of two. Which is stupid of me because I have an excellent memory."

"You're so modest," Rebekah tried to keep from twitching. She didn't know why the compulsion wasn't taking complete effect, maybe because the baby was part witch, but she did know that Katherine wasn't completely satisfied with the theory that there was only one baby.

"You've been compelled." Davina's voice was gentle. "By Klaus, that's why you're confused."

Rebekah whipped her head. "Davina!"

"She needs to know, Rebekah," Davina said her voice becoming hard. "However, painful it might be, she can't keep leaving in oblivion forever. She deserves to know."

"What do you mean that Klaus compelled me?" she said her voice becoming hard as she glared at Davina. "What exactly did Klaus compel me to forget, Rebekah?"

* * *

><p>Katherine stormed into Elijah's office. Her fury growing with every step she took, how dare he? How dare he and Klaus try to control her life? She opened the door without bothering to knock. Elijah had been quietly flipping through one of his mother's spell book. He smiled when he saw her, but before he could even greet her, Katherine slap him hard across the face. "How could you?" she snarled.<p>

Elijah, slightly confused rubbed his injured cheek. "Katerina, what on earth are you talking about?"

The tears were threatening to spill, but she refused to let them go down her face. "How could you?" she repeated again, she had been ready to slap him again, when Elijah grabbed her firmly by the wrist.

"Katerina, I think you at least owe me an explanation!" Elijah growled.

"Don't get mad at me!" Katherine fumed. "When you were the one that just stood back and let Klaus compel me!"

"You weren't supposed to find out this way," Elijah said weakly, he attempted to reach for her hand, but Katherine fiercely pulled back. "Katerina, please let me explain. I didn't agree at first, but then I thought it would be best. Klaus was trying to help you-"

She crossed her arms over her chest and looked at him in disbelief. "Help me? How on earth is Klaus trying to help me?" she demanded, her voice shaking. "By making me forget that I was carrying twins? By making me forget that my sister who I thought died 500 years ago is on her plan for vengeance? How was that supposed to help me, Elijah? Help me understand, because I certainly don't."

Elijah whispered. "We were trying to help you, Katherine. You weren't yourself, you were unstable, we thought you would prefer this-"

Katherine shook her head as she turned around. "It wasn't your call to make."

* * *

><p>"Katerina?"<p>

Katherine turned around, she had been rummaging a hand through her curls trying to remember at least half of what Davina had told her, but she came out completely blank. She didn't remember the twins or the body her sister occupied. She turned around and faced Klaus. "Well, you're the least person I want to see right now, but since you're apparently the answer to all my prayers I'll give you five seconds to explain."

Klaus grew irritated. Why did Katherine have to be so difficult? "I did you a favor, Katerina." Klaus said tightly. "You don't remember, but you were acting completely irrational. Taking away your memories was to take away your suffering as well as preventing you from doing something stupid to harm yourself or the baby."

"Put them back, now Klaus!" Katherine growled. "Oh, I swear I will make Elijah's slap seem like a love tap."

"Is that a threat, love?"

"No, that's a promise."

Klaus hesitated and warned. "You're not going to like it, love."

"I'll risk it," She said firmly. "Klaus I need to know, I deserve to know." Klaus didn't look convinced. "Please."

Klaus murmured something under his breath before he raised his gaze and looked into Katherine's eyes. "Remember."

In an instant everything came flooding back to her. Learning that she was expecting twins, Belle, Milena, blood, lots and lots of blood, a dead Belle, Elijah telling her that she had lost one of the twins, her destroying the nursery. Katherine's eyes welled up with tears.

"I told you, you weren't going to like it." Klaus warned.

"I know." Her lips wobbled, but she didn't cry. "I just didn't think it was going to be this bad."

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Katherine knocked on Elijah's open door and stood in the doorway. Elijah looked up from where he had been sitting at the edge of his bed. "Hi." She said softly.<p>

"Hi," Elijah said as he stood up and walked towards her. "I understand why you're upset, you have every right to, but Katerina we didn't mean to do you a disfavor. We wanted to help you and unfortunately, this is the only way we thought possible."

After a pause, Katherine placed her hand against his cheek. "I know Elijah," she sighed. "I remember everything. Klaus uncompelled me."

"How do you feel?"

Katherine shrugged. "Well, I'm all cried out if that's what you're asking. But I'm not going to stop until I haunt Milena down," she noticed that Elijah wanted to speak, but she continued. "I won't rest until she's gone, Elijah. Because we both know that neither I nor my daughter will be safe as long as she's alive."

* * *

><p>"So, will you help us?" Elijah folded his hands as he looked across from him to Monique and Davina. Monique looked at him suspiciously while, Davina stared on blankly.<p>

"We are almost positive that Celeste has the Traveler's knife, Milena if she's anything like Katherine wouldn't leave it lying down." Stefan explained.

"Our theory, little witches," Klaus smirked. "Is that you two have enough power to take care of Celeste while we find the traveler's knife. Kill two birds with one stone, you could say."

Monique raised her chin. "What's in it for us?"

"I think not killing you right now is more than enough."

"Klaus," Elijah scolded as he turned back to them. "In exchanged of Celeste's murder, you will regain your last Harvest girl, we will forever be in your gratitude, and you will be free to practice magic in the quarter."

-End of Chapter Thirty Eight-

Thank you to all for your beautiful name suggestions!


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter Thirty Nine**

Katherine crossed her arms as she overlooked the office. Yep, this was definitely the weirdest group of people that she had worked with. First there was Davina who looked like she hadn't slept for days and then there was her weird friend Monique. Stefan, Rebekah, Elijah, and Klaus stood at the other side of the room while Katherine preferred to be in a small corner, looking at both groups.

"Ok, the plan is simple enough that everyone should be able to figure it out," Klaus said as he folded his hands behind his back. "We needs to get the Traveler's knife and to get the Traveler's knife we need to get rid of Celeste. But since she is a witch, I thought it would be more poetic if two witches took care of her."

"Wait," Rebekah interrupted. "How do you even know that Celeste has possession of the knife?"

"She does," Monique clarified. "She still thinks we're working for her, I've seen the knife."

"I'll get the knife," Davina wiggled nervously. "If Monique kills her."

Monique nodded in approval.

"But not only do we have to lure Celeste, we have to lure Milena as well," Elijah said. "If they have formed a partnership, then when one is in danger, the other will come."

"So who gets to stab her with the knife?" Stefan demanded.

Katherine who hadn't spoke until now, walked towards them. "Me," she said firmly, which left no room for arguments. "If anyone is going to stab her, it's going to be me."

* * *

><p>"Davina?"<p>

Davina turned around and saw Stefan approaching her. "Can we talk?"

Davina nodded as she followed Stefan to the living room. "What is it?"

Stefan pulled open a drawer and pulled out a small, blue book and handed it to her. "I heard from Katherine that you weren't doing so well with everything. I thought this could help."

"How is a diary going to help me?" she wondered as she flipped through the empty, white pages.

Stefan smiled sympathetically and squeezed her hand. "Trust me it helps," he sighed. "Believe me, I've gone through this a hundred times, I know about the guilt and the fear-when you express your feelings by writing them, the feelings, the pain it doesn't hurt that much. Just try it, please."

Davina nodded, it wasn't like she had many options. "I will."

* * *

><p>Katherine looked inside the new nursery. She had to admit that she liked it much better than the old one. At least this one was in purple her favorite color. Whoever, Klaus had hired to re do it had done a decent job. And it looked like a formal room, with the exception of a tiny white crib in the center.<p>

She grabbed a teddy bear and stroke it. She couldn't help, but think what if they didn't survive? What if she didn't survive? What if they lost the other baby?

"I assume you like the nursery," Klaus said as he entered the room.

Katherine placed down the teddy bear. "Not a single pink thing in sight so yes, I liked it. She crossed her arms and rested her back against the crib. It felt weird talking to Klaus, a year ago she would have never thought it possible and now here they were talking like almost civilize people.

Klaus was the father of her daughters, and she knew that he was the only one who would feel what Katherine felt. "The plan is in motion and I must say, it's a good one. Very clever."

Klaus smirked. "You sound surprised, love. You've learned your best tricks from me."

Katherine nodded as she walked towards him. "True. But I usually add a little more flair."

"You are forgiven, Katerina."

The words came out so fast, that Katherine barely had time to appreciate them. She squeaked. "What?"

"You are forgiven," Klaus repeated again as he paused at the doorway. "From this moment on you have nothing to fear, you can walk on freely. I will protect you, I will not harm you for the rest of your days. You are free."

The statement should have made her happy. Sigh in relief, but it did the opposite, for the rest of your days. She was human. She would grow old and died eventually, while Elijah, Klaus, and maybe her daughter would be immortal forever.

Katherine felt a lump in her throat and sooner or later, Katherine would join her other daughter in the land of the dead.

* * *

><p>They were quiet. Too quiet.<p>

Celeste had been sure than as soon as they traced back that Katherine had lost one of the babies because of Celeste and Milena that they would attack immediately. But they were surprisingly calm and that scared her. And it annoyed her that Milena didn't feel the same way.

Celeste didn't completely trust Milena, she could become a passenger inside someone's body in a heartbeat and nothing could kill her except a single weapon.

No, Celeste couldn't count on her. She needed a plan of her own.

-End of Chapter Thirty Nine-


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter Forty**

"What are we doing here, Monique?" Davina demanded as the two girls walked around the empty streets. "We both know that we shouldn't be here."

"Davina," Monique slurred with a tone of idiocy in her voice. "Have you so quickly forgotten that you're a witch? We have nothing to fear, besides were are meeting Celeste."

Davina's eyes widened, she grabbed Monique's wrist, but she pulled way. "Monique, are you insane? We can't kill Celeste and get the Traveler's knife like this!" she whispered the last sentence.

Monique raised her chin. "Relax. She is ready to make a deal, she wants Milena dead as much as we do."

Before Davina could answer, Celeste walked towards them. She couldn't help but notice that there was blood on her clothing. "Greetings." She pretended that she only just saw the blood. "Oh, I'm sorry I had a little errand to take care off, I don't like loose ends. Davina, I'm sorry to inform you that it was your friend, Marcel, or should I say ex friend?"

Davina's eyes watered, unexpectedly. She knew that she and Marcel had been at odds with each other for a while, but that did not mean that she wanted him dead. "Marcel's dead-"

"He tried to attack me," Celeste shrugged. "Didn't work too well for him. But we aren't here to talk about Marcel, I'm here to offer you a deal."

"What kind of deal?" Davina asked with gritted teeth.

"Don't get all snippy with me, little witch," Celeste snapped. "Believe it or not, you are not the only one to want to get rid of Milena, Katherine's sister." She raised the knife. "I'm willing to give you this in exchange for something that will benefit me. Talk to Klaus and Elijah, and when they are ready to meet me, call me."

* * *

><p>"Do you trust her?" Elijah asked Klaus as the two of them stood in the study, trying to put together what Monique and Davina had just said. "About Celeste wanting something in return for the knife?"<p>

"No, I don't trust any of them, especially not now." Klaus said, circling his fingers on his desk. "Celeste has been trying to kill Katherine and my children-child for the past few months, I hardly think she is just going to hand over the knife quietly."

Elijah paused. "Celeste is crafty, but what if she is telling the truth, Klaus? There is nothing Celeste values more than her life, she is more than willing to offer Milena's life for her freedom."

"Well, I like my enemies dead and most likely buried six feet under," Klaus stood up. "Believe what you want, Elijah but I'm not letting this woman get anywhere near Katerina or my child."

* * *

><p>"Katerina, there is no need to eavesdrop." Elijah said looked amused, when he had opened the door Katherine had quickly removed her ear from the door. "We wouldn't hide anything from you."<p>

"Yeah, well why didn't any of you bothered mentioning that Celeste is prepared to make a deal in exchange for the knife?" Katherine pointed out. "Elijah, I can't keep finding out things from a closed door. This is my responsibility and my baby as well, and I would like to actually know what's going on-"

Elijah broke her off by kissing her. "Katerina," he murmured. "You shouldn't be worrying about this, let us take care of this, please."

* * *

><p>Katherine paced nervously around the empty street. Where was she? She had called Celeste over an hour ago, secretly of course to meet her there, her only companion being Davina. She had gone up to "bed" but it wouldn't be long before someone noticed that she was missing. But she needed to do this for her sake, but more importantly for the baby's sake.<p>

"Are you sure we should be here?" Davina squirmed uncomfortably. Preferably, Katherine would have preferred to do this solo, but because she was human she was practically worthless, so she asked Davina to tag along. "Shouldn't we wait for Elijah and Klaus to make the deal?"

"When have their deals ever worked?" Katherine said exasperated. "Besides Milena is my sister and she's my baby so technically it's my responsibility."

"It's Klaus' baby too." Davina pointed out.

"Yeah, yeah details. Where is that damn witch?"

A moment later, Celeste appeared almost from the shadows. "Miss Katherine, we finally meet in person." She offered her hand, but she refused to shake it. "No sense of manners I see, I guess that runs in the family."

"Yes, well for the past few months you've had people do your dirty work, so excuse me for not being friendly. Besides I came here to make a deal with you. Not exchange pleasantries."

Celeste crossed her arms over her chest. "Do your bodyguards know you're here?"

"That is none of their concern," Katherine snapped. "This is between you and me. Davina mentioned you wanted something in exchanged for the knife to kill Milena what is it?"

"Something tells me that Klaus won't let me walk away freely even after the baby is born," Celeste explained. "In exchange for me giving you the knife I want you to give me something in return."

Katherine narrowed her eyes. "And what is that?"

"I will give you the knife in exchanged for us to be linked. They won't kill me as long as I'm linked to you." She said. "You link yourself to me, I'll give you the knife. You have your baby and the three of you live happily ever after."

Katherine tsked. "Yeah, that seems too easy. You've been trying to kill me and this baby for the past seven months, you think I'm going to believe that you suddenly have no interest in killing her? Like you did to my other daughter?"

Celeste looked unfazed. "That was Milena's work, darling not mine." Celeste clarified. "And everything I did, I did to get under your skin and the Mikaelsons. But call me bored, I'm ready to move on. So do we have a deal?"

Katherine didn't speak for a minute before she said. "We have a deal."

"Katherine, no!" Davina protested.

"Davina, it's my decision," Katherine cut her off. "Do the spell."

Davina hesitated before she started muttering the spell linking Katherine and Celeste. Katherine felt something tightened in her chest. She had felt the same thing with Sophie. "It worked, we're linked."

"Best of luck," Celeste smirked as she handed her the knife. "You'll need it."

-End of Chapter Forty-


	41. Chapter 41

**Forty One**

When Celeste left, Katherine clutched the knife in her hand before hiding it in her coat and turned to face Davina. "Go, home Davina there is no need for you to get involved in this."

Davina looked panicked. "I thought we were all going to fight Milena together-"

Katherine shook her head. "I don't want anyone to get hurt. Besides this is between me and my sister, no one else." Davina didn't budge. "Davina-"

Davina shook her head. "Katherine, you can get killed."

A small smirk appeared on her face. "I'm Katherine Pierce I'm a survivor." She lowered her voice. "Fine, get Elijah and Klaus, I'll wait here. I promise I won't move. Besides I don't even know where Milena is."

Davina gave her a quick hug. "I'll be right back."

Katherine watched as Davina disappeared before she hurried down the opposite street. She wasn't sure where she was going or where Milena was, but she wasn't waiting for her to come out. "Milena, come out! I'm waiting for you!"

She heard chanting and Katherine felt a gash of wind hit her as she fell on her back. She staggered to her feet as she watched Milena approached her. "I'm kind of at a disadvantage." She said. "Traveler against human isn't exactly fair."

Milena shrugged. "I never fight fair." She started chanting again, Katherine felt pain in her head. "How are the babies by the way? I never gave you a housewarming gift."

"You bitch!" Katherine scowled as she attempted to push Milena to the ground. "I'm sorry, Milena I'm sorry for everything is that what you want to hear? But how could you possibly kill my baby, Milena? Your niece!"

Milena pushed her against the wall, there was blood falling from Katherine's forehead. "Listen, well I am not your sister and the demon baby is not my niece. I wanted you to feel what I've been feeling for the past 500 years. Hurt. Betrayal. Anger. I wanted you to suffer, Katerina."

Katherine jabbed the knife into Milena's stomach. Milena looked up with hurt in her eyes.

Katherine gulped. "I am so sorry." She removed the knife. Milena raised her head and clutched her hands against Katherine's belly, muttering something and before Katherine could pull away, she fell on the floor, dead.

Katherine dropped the knife on the floor and staggered to her knees, what had Milena done? She fell on the floor next to her sister and whispered. "The Petrova girls together through the end."

* * *

><p>Elijah knocked on Katherine's room, when she didn't answer, he frowned. Katherine wasn't a heavy sleeper. He opened the door, slightly. "Katerina?"<p>

Katherine's bed and room were empty. Elijah gave an irritated sigh. She wouldn't have dare, but he had seen the look in Katherine's eyes full of hatred, desperation, and longing. He closed the door. "Niklaus!"

* * *

><p>Stefan and Rebekah meet between the two roads, out of breath. "Did you find her?"<p>

Rebekah shook her head and said in a choked voice. "But Marcel is dead, Celeste or someone must have killed him. Oh, Stefan, there was blood everywhere it seemed like he was bleeding from his eyes and his heart was just lying there!"

Stefan hugged her and petted the back of head. "I'm sorry, Rebekah I know you . . . raised him." He couldn't say, however that he was too sad about Marcel's death, but the Mikaelsons had known him for a long time.

"This is not the time to be cuddling!" Klaus snarled as he pushed them away. "Have any of you found Katerina? I've been searching this damn city and nothing!" his cell phone rang. "Elijah, you better have good news."

Elijah gulped. "Klaus I found her," he said as he searched for Katherine's pulse, it was weak, but still there. "She's unconscious, but she's alive. I'm taking her to the hospital, meet me there." He hung up before Klaus could say a word.

Elijah picked Katherine up. "Katerina, why do you have to be so stubborn and get involved?" he demanded as he kissed her forehead. "Don't you dare, die. Promise me that you won't die, Katerina."

* * *

><p>Everything around Katherine was a blur. All she felt was pain all around her body and her lower body hurt. She tried to talk to whoever was pushing her in a gurney, but no one seemed to be paying attention to her. She had so many questions, was she in labor? Was Milena dead? Was the baby alive?<p>

"Everything is going to be ok, honey just hang on tight," one of the nurses said as she placed a type of mask over Katherine's nose and mouth. "You're in labor, but we are afraid of complications and you already lost so much blood so we are going to do a C-section."

Katherine struggled to move, but someone held her tight.

"Everything is going to be ok, sweetheart," the nurse cooed. "You won't feel a thing, I promise. The sleeping and pain medication shall take effect soon. Just sleep. When you wake up you will have a beautiful baby in your arms."

Katherine felt her eyes close. A baby. Her daughter in her arms. Soon everything started becoming dark.

Katherine was in deep sleep as the doctors and nurses started on the C-section. Minutes past as they worked quietly, the doctor placed down the tools after he had made an insertion. He scooped up the first baby who was covered in blood. She was a small, pink thing who immediately started crying. He handed the baby quickly to the nurse who started cleaning her up and checking her vitals.

Next the doctor picked up the second, dead baby who was much smaller than her sister and seemed a little dry and shriveled. "Take her to the morgue." He said quietly. "The baby is dead."

The heart machines that Katherine had been attached too, started beeping at rapid speed. "Doctor, she is going into cardiac arrest!" one of the doctor informed her.

"Start CPR!" the doctor ordered as the nurse placed her hands over Katherine's heart and started pumping her hands up and down to try to restart her heart. But within seconds a loud beep surrounded the hospital room.

The doctor sighed. "Time of death 10:12 PM. Take her body up to the morgue as well and inform her family."

* * *

><p>Celeste looked at the roaring candles in front of her, and the symbols she had made using salt to get her soul transferred into another body. All she had to do was kill herself. Then Katherine and the baby would both die because they were both linked to her, resulting in the worst punishment for the Mikaelsons and then she would be in a new body and no one would know who she is.<p>

The plan was so perfect that it had almost fallen into Celeste's lap. She grabbed the knife, but before she could jab it in her throat she felt something sharp against her heart. She coughed, but the pain was still there in fact it was becoming stronger. She coughed again and she felt a sharp pain in her chest as her eyes widened. No, Katherine.

She hadn't done the spell yet, if she died then she would be dead for good.

Celeste attempted to reach the candles, but with another sharp pain to her head she fell on the floor. Completely motionless.

* * *

><p>Klaus was tapping his foot anxiously, looking like he wanted to murder the entire staff. "What is taking them so long? I swear that I'm going to get through Katerina's thick head when I'm through with her-"<p>

"Mr. Mikaelson," a nurse interrupted his rampage, causing both Elijah and Klaus to stand up from their chairs. "Your daughter was born a few minutes ago. Would you like to see her?"

* * *

><p>A nurse led them through the hospitals nurseries where dozens of babies were being kept in incubators. Klaus compelled the nurse. "You won't remember our conversations."<p>

The nurse led them to an incubator where a tiny, baby laid sleeping wrapped in a thick pink blanket and a pink hat. She was much smaller than the other babies because she was born at seven months. Klaus looked at his daughter. He couldn't believe that he was looking at his daughter. His baby girl.

"Congratulations, Niklaus." Elijah murmured. "She's beautiful."

"She's wonderful." He frowned slightly. "But her aura is of a human. How is that even possible?"

"Perhaps the witches made a mistake, the important thing is that she is healthy and well."

"Well I won't have my daughter hooked up to all these kinds of machines." Klaus bit his wrist and coaxed some blood down the baby's throat. "Drink up, sweetheart."

"May we see Katherine Pierce?" Elijah asked.

The nurse looked uncomfortable as she fiddled with her clipboard. "The doctor will be with you shortly to tell you of Miss Pierce's condition-"

Elijah felt his blood froze. He grasped the nurse's wrist, compelling her. "Tell us what happened."

"During the C-section, Miss Pierce had a lot of trouble breathing and was losing large amounts of blood, she went into cardiac arrest," the nurse said. "Miss Pierce is dead."

-End of Chapter Forty One-


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter Forty Two**

"What do you mean, Katherine's dead?" Rebekah said after a while. Rebekah and Stefan had been waiting the emergency waiting room while they waited for Elijah and Klaus. Stefan's jaw tightened, but he didn't offer any other reaction. "Are you sure? What happened?"

"The nurses says that she went into cardiac arrest, they couldn't save her," Elijah said faintly. He was still in shocked. He couldn't believe that he won't ever see his Katerina again. He should have tried harder, he should have tried harder to save her. He should have known that Katerina would not rest until Milena was dead. "The baby survived."

"She's human." Klaus said with a confused glanced. "I have no idea, why."

"What will happen to, Katherine?" Stefan said after a while. "Now that she's-"

Elijah looked away.

"I will arrange a funeral for her." Klaus cleared his throat. "Along with our other daughter."

* * *

><p>The morgue was big, cold, and depressing Elijah didn't want to be in it in the first place, but he felt that he must. One because he wouldn't believe that Katerina was dead until he saw it will his own eyes and two because he wanted to say goodbye.<p>

"Elijah," there was a small, rare sound of pity from Klaus. "You don't have to be here."

"I know I don't have too." Elijah responded back. "I need to be here, I need to pay my respects, to say goodbye."

Klaus nodded as they went towards the last table where Katherine's body was covered with a sheet. Klaus hesitated a bit, before Elijah nodded as he pulled it away. The sight was even more grisly than they had anticipated. Katherine looked asleep, but she was pale and cold like a sleeping doll.

Elijah touched her cheek with trembling fingers. "Katerina."

Katherine suddenly let out a loud gasp as she looked around them with scared eyes. "What the hell?!" she shrieked as she sat up and switch her gaze from Klaus to Elijah. She had no idea what had happened, she just felt like she had been sleeping a very long time. She looked around and saw the bodies around her. "What the hell am I doing in a morgue?"

"You died, Katerina." Elijah whispered, his voice breaking. He could hardly believe that she was alive. "But now you're alive, how is that possible you heart wasn't beating and you can't drink vampire blood-"

"The second baby, they never took her out until just a while ago," she raised her head slowly. "Which means that even if they did, I still had some vampire blood from her in my system when I died."

"You're in transition." Klaus murmured.

"No," Elijah frowned as he looked into her eyes. "Are you sure?"

"There's only one way to find out," Klaus exited the room leaving Katherine and Elijah alone.

Elijah kissed Katherine as he squeezed her shoulder. "I am so glad you're alive, you gave me quite a scare, Katerina." He murmured.

"Elijah, the important thing is that I'm alive, sort of." Katherine said. "Is the baby-"

Elijah nodded. "The baby is fine. You're fine."

Klaus came into the room once again dragging a compelled nurse who was bleeding from her neck. "Drink." He insisted. "It's the only way we'll know."

Katherine felt her hunger growing as she watched the blood drip from the nurse's neck. She wiped some blood with her fingers and brought it to her mouth. The taste was familiar and heavenly.

* * *

><p>After they had compelled the doctors and nurses and whoever else knew that Katherine had "died" they moved Katherine to a small room in the maternity ward. Katherine was eager to see her daughter.<p>

Rebekah who had quickly become attached to her niece placed the baby gently in Katherine's awaiting arms. Katherine's lip wobbled in excitement as she held her baby in her arms. She was asleep, but she moved slightly every few seconds. Katherine smiled. She was her daughter. Her daughter, and no one was going to take her away.

Klaus was standing next to her, not saying a sound but looking at his daughter.

Elijah cleared his throat and motioned to Rebekah and Stefan. "We should give them some privacy." The three of them left, leaving Klaus and Katherine alone.

"She has dark hair like you." Klaus said referring to the small, dark little curls that were barely visible upon her small head. "She's human, love."

Katherine looked at Klaus perplexed. "But I thought she was supposed to be super witch werewolf vampire baby."

Klaus shrugged. "I don't know what happened."

"Milena." Katherine said after a second. "Before she died, she did one last spell. I'm guessing she turned our daughter human to continue her punishment even from hell. She knows that as a human baby she will be more fragile and delicate."

Klaus squeezed her shoulder. "We'll protect her, Katerina if someone gets under a 200 mile radius from her I will hang them from a tree for everyone to see."

Katherine smiled as she petted her daughter's cheek. "We need to give her a name, Klaus. We can't call her baby."

"How about Kassandra?" Klaus asked.

Katherine gave a small nod. "She does look like a Kassandra, plus we will all have K's in our names. I have always liked the name Samantha."

"That could be her middle name," Klaus offered. "Kassandra Samantha Mikaelson."

* * *

><p>The day of the funeral for their second daughter-the little twin that had not survived was held on a bright, sunny day with only the Original family, Katherine, and Stefan in attendance. Holding the ceremony was Father Kieran.<p>

Katherine felt a knot in her throat as she rested her head against Elijah's shoulder. She held Kassandra tightly in her arms as they stood and watched the tiny little grave with the name: _Evelyn Hope Mikaelson Petrova_ printed on it. Two little statues of an angel stood on the side of the grave as if guarding it.

"Are you ok?" Elijah whispered.

Katherine managed a nod. "I'm fine, just sad." She glanced back at Klaus. He seemed to have an emotionless expression on his face, but all of them had noticed that he hadn't taken his eyes off the grave.

"Klaus-"Katherine started.

But Klaus didn't let her finish. He placed a white rose on the grave. "Rest in peace, little one. Let us go."

-End of Chapter Forty Two-

Thanks for your reviews!


	43. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_Five Months Later. . ._

"Stefan?" Damon answered after the fourth ring, he distinctively heard Elena's giggle through the other side. It was obvious that they were in bed, but thankfully that didn't bother Stefan any more. "Where the hell have you've been all this time?"

"Yes, brother I miss you too, thank you for calling." Stefan said sarcastically as he looked over his shoulder. He smiled when he saw Rebekah approached him smiling carrying the last of their suitcases. They were finally leaving New Orleans after five months, everything seemed to be back to normal so it was safe to leave. Rebekah wanted to go to Italy first, but Stefan wanted to visit Germany, so they had to decide first.

"I'm just calling to say goodbye for a long while." Stefan replied as he helped Rebekah carry the suitcase towards the car.

"What? Did Klaus knocked up Katherine again? Stefan, you need to come home!"

"I don't have anything else to do in Mystic Falls, Damon," he said tightly. "And no, Katherine became a vampire again so no more babies. I'm going to go travel the world."

Damon sounded confused. "By yourself?"

"No with me. Au revoir." Rebekah sing song as she hanged up the phone and threw her arms around Stefan. "Now please don't put me in a bad mood."

Stefan smiled as he kissed her. "That wasn't my intention. So Germany first?"

"Nice try, Italy."

"Ew, you two save it for the road, you two are setting a bad influence." Katherine said playfully as she and Elijah came outside to say goodbye. Her earrings were dangling in the air and she was holding a five month old Kassandra who was squirming happily in her arms.

"Come here," Rebekah squealed as she grabbed Kassandra from Katherine. "I'm going to miss you the most."

"That's comforting." Katherine snorted as Elijah wrapped his arm around her.

Stefan cleared his throat and noticed that one person was missing. "Where's Klaus?"

Elijah gave him an apologetic look. "Well, you know as well as I that Klaus is not good with goodbyes."

"He could at least try." Rebekah said sounding disappointed as she kissed Kassandra on the cheek before handing her back to Katherine. "Well, we better get going."

"Have fun." Katherine said as she grabbed Kassandra's wrist gently so that she would wave back and forth.

"Keep in touch." Elijah said as Rebekah and Stefan got into the car.

Klaus looked up from his bedroom window, careful not to be seen. When he saw Stefan and Rebekah disappearing he pulled down the curtains.

* * *

><p>"Come on, sweetie say Daddy!" Katherine cooed at her daughter. Kassandra was sitting up (something that she had barely learn how to do) and clapping her hands together. Katherine was bended down next to her, guarding her in case she fell.<p>

Klaus was sitting in a nearby chair trying not to smile. "She is still too young, Katerina."

Katherine rolled her eyes. "But our baby is special."

Klaus let himself smile. "That she is."

"Fine say, Mama." Katherine turned her attention back to Kassandra and kissed her cheek. "Come on say, Mama."

Kassandra giggled and patted her cheek.

* * *

><p>"Beautiful night," Elijah commented as they walked through the streets of New Orleans. "Did Kassandra fall asleep?"<p>

Katherine nodded as she wrapped her arm in his. "Yes, it's a good thing she's a heavy sleeper. Though Klaus can always come to the rescue if things get too difficult."

Elijah smiled.

"What are you so happy about?" Katherine said interested.

"Nothing in particular." Elijah said. "I'm just happy, everything seem to finally be going the way we planned. I'm happy you're here, Katerina. I thought when I lost you-"

"But you didn't lose me." Katherine protested as she stood up on her tippy toes and kissed him. "I'm right here. I will always be right here with you. I love you, Elijah."

"I love you too, Katerina." Elijah murmured as he kissed her forehead. "And that will never change."

* * *

><p>Klaus pushed the door open of Kassandra's bedroom, careful not to wake her up. Katherine had put her down for the night and she and Elijah had gone for a walk.<p>

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" he asked when he noticed that she had woken up and was staring curiously at the ceiling and then at him. "At least you're not noisy like your mother."

Kassandra raised her arms as if begging him to pick her up.

After a while, Klaus did. "I can never say no to you." He carefully picked up Kassandra and walked her towards the balcony which overlooked the city. "Someday, sweetheart all of this will be yours. New Orleans will be your home and your city, but for right now you're just my daughter. My little princess."

**The End**

Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, favored, and followed! I really appreciate it, thank you so much for your support!


End file.
